Mobile Suits Stratos
by AsherValentine
Summary: I woke up this morning thinking having a good time with my best friend today, didn't think i end up in another dimension based off of a harem anime/manga with me trying to save said dimension either, i should have stayed in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Asher here again. Just killing time with someone's request for this.**

**I'm not familiar with Infinite Stratos, so most will be original content.**

**As usual, I do now own anything except for OC, the story idea & plot belongs to 1v2. I'm just helping to put it into words.**

**Enjoy.**

**Edit: Hi all, this is a rewrite version for chapter 1 after my soulmate (just kidding) kinda found out about me writing fiction and agreed to help out but the rewrite is not entirely rewrite just some correction here and there that we can find.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A normal life

"Why did I even bother coming this early?"

Standing in the middle of the bustling street of Tokyo, a boy with dark blue hair, wearing a sleeveless blue denim River Island hoodie jacket. The jacket unbuttoned revealing a white short-sleeves shirt underneath. He wore a black fingerless glove, with a stylized sun engraved on the upper left of the glove and on the right, an engraving of an eye with the Yin Yang symbol in the iris. His outfit is completed with black jean, and the Nike 2016 limited edition Air Jordan 1 OG 'BRED'.

"That idiot called me early in the morning asking for help on some stuff when I finally have some time to watch my old favorite anime. This is better worth it". He was tapping his right foot impatiently, with a look of annoyance plastered on his face. He had waited for 30 minutes at the meeting point.

"Hey! Over here!"

The voice caught his attention, and he frowned at the approaching figure that's running towards him. It was a bespectacled boy, taller than he is, with a shoulder-length dirty blond hair. He was wearing a long-sleeves shirt, and slacks that match his hair color.

"Sorry, I'd missed my bus just now. Did you wait long?". Winded for his earlier ran, he was wheezing in between words.

"Of course! I've waited for you for 30 minutes. You're lucky I'm not a girl, or you'll be sorry", he said with a sigh, letting out a bit of his frustration. Kawasaki Itsuki was his childhood friend. Itsuki was practically an Otaku, but he's a genius on tech stuff than I'm willing to admit. He could be a Scientist, head of the Intelligence Agency, hell he could even be a super spy.

"Well, I'm glad you're not a girl, even though you look like on-ACK!", Asher had Itsuki in a headlock before he could finish his sentence, suffocating him.

"What did you say?", Asher smiled at the look of Itsuki's pained expression. One of the things he dislikes was being called a girl.

"N-nothing! Give, man! Give!", Itsuki tapped on Asher's grip of hell. He reluctantly let go of Itsuki. "Damn, are you into wrestling nowadays? That hurt a lot.", Itsuki asked while rubbing on his sore neck.

"Not really, but I did watch some wrestling. Glad, I'd found a dummy to test it on", Asher replied nonchalantly.

Itsuki sighed, "Whatever. Let's go. It's been a while since we last hung out anyway due to the midterm exams. Wanna grab some ramen?". Itsuki decided to ignore the situation earlier as he'd gotten used to Asher's antic.

"Sure, it's going to be your treat for being late. I'd skipped breakfast because of you." Asher said

"Yeah-yeah, let's go, my princess", Itsuki said as he quickly ran to the ramen shop. Escaping from Asher's wrath.

"Hey Asher, wanna go to the arcade? It's been a while since we last played Gunpla Battle Simulation together", Itsuki said after slurping his noodles.

"I didn't bring my gunpla along, though I did bring my GP base", Asher answered.

"No worries, there's a new machine that consists of digital gunpla, it just needs your GP base with the saved gunpla information inside. It's mostly for those non-builders to play", Itsuki said.

"Oh, is it?". Asher gulped down the ramen and placed the bowl on the table, "Alright, let's check it out. It sounds interesting, anyway".

"Of course, since I'm gonna pay anyway," Itsuki said as he pays for the ramen.

"I was gonna pay the arcade myself, but since you're offered yourself as a gentleman, I'll be happy to accept your offer", Asher smirk at Itsuki.

"I hate you," Itsuki said as he pinches his the bridge of his nose while shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I know you meant love~!" Asher teased him. Itsuki wondered how he befriended this...he couldn't find a word to describe Asher.

Upon reaching the arcade, both of the awed in amusement at the new arcade machine. According to the attendant, the machine creates a digital construct of the physical gunpla, or from the information available in the GP base. It seems there are a few stage modes in that new machine, and the Assemble Systems is actually for customizing Gunpla parts digitally collected from stages.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to get my hand on new parts and assemble my gunpla!", Asher glee happily.

"Oh, it seems like there's a crossover event for the capsule machine, let's check it out. Wait what? Infinite Stratos collaboration? How is that even possible?" Itsuki shook in disbelieved.

"What's the matter?" Asher asked

"Nah, just some weird collaboration. Infinite Stratos is kinda like a mecha girl. Well, long story short and for your easier understanding, it's a girl wearing a powered suit, but fought like a Gundam", Itsuki told him.

"Huh, well since it's collaboration. Maybe there's new parts or something?" Asher said

"Maybe, but I just don't get it how those IS units be any good for MS. Well, anime mecha size-wise logic. But hell, since when anime has logic anyway." Itsuki said

"Meh, just get over it. We're here to have fun, not to be a critic." Asher said

"Alright, give me a minute. I'm gonna head to counter and get us registered. Find some spot for us." Itsuki said

"Sure." Asher complied.

A little while later, both of them got into the capsule machine. Itsuki was screaming in delight as the interior of the capsules looks just like the Mobiles Suit cockpit in the anime that wished he could bring it home. Asher sweatdropped as a response to his friend's reaction and chuckle at his friend's love for mecha series. But Itsuki happiness turns sour when the screen shows an error, and screamed bloody hell at the malfunction.

"Hey, I'll go first. I'll wait for you inside!" Asher called out to his friend.

"Alright, man they need to maintain these things properly." Itsuki got out of the capsule and was heading towards the counter when a bright flash of light brimmed behind him. Itsuki turned around and saw smoke was coming out from Asher's capsule.

"Asher!" Itsuki quickly ran towards the capsule, aggressively pressing the button to open the capsule lid. When the lid was opened, thick smoke began escaping out from the capsule. Itsuki brushed away the smoke coming to his face. As the smoke began to dissipate, his face shook in horror as his friend is no longer inside the capsule.

"What the hell? Where's Asher?!"

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Yeah, I'm using OC based on my Gundam Seed: Omni as requested in a different setting.**

**I posted 2 chapters since I have some time, so here we go again~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again in a short time, here's another attempt for another chapter!**

**As usual, I do not own anything except OC.**

**The story idea and plot credit to 1v2.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Normal life gone way down.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. What the hell is going on?" Asher groan in pain when his face dropped on the surface when he was falling. How the hell he falls in the first place?

'Ok, deep breath. Better check for any injury..' Asher looks at his own tiny hands on oversize gloves...wait tiny? He touched his face and feel chubbiness on his face, drawing lines on his head, he quickly looks around for any mirror or reflection to clear his horror. He saw some machinery just ahead of him. Hopefully, the plating can show some reflection. As he begins his approach, Asher tripped himself and falling face flat again, causing him groaning in pain and commented his nose should be broken by now.

He turns behind what caused him to trip only to find out his jeans came out and feeling a chill on his feet. Drawing more line on his head in horror again, he picked up his shirt unconsciously and slammed his oversize glove that doesn't fit his hand on the plating. After he saw some reflection on the machinery plating thanks to some light, he screams in horror that his worst fear come true.

"What the hell is this?! How am I shrink myself into a kid?!" In a panic, Asher grabs his head, trying to remember what had happened before this. He remembered that after Itsuki left for the counter, he had just placed his GP base and tried to start up, after registering his GP base account, all sudden the screen went black.

He frowns, he took the GP base back and put it into his pocket. He gives a good smack on the monitor, which surprisingly started back up. Just went he look for his GP base in his pocket the screen suddenly went static, and the last thing was he heard a small explosion and a bright light engulf him.

'Now the million dollar questions are, what happened to me and where am I?'

* * *

In a Tokyo Arcade, several minutes after the incident. Itsuki was with police officers to give the statement of what happened and Asher's disappearance. After he was done, the officer gives permission to head home but Itsuki feels reluctant to do so as he feels guilty of what happened to his best friend. He sits on an outdoor bench, in his mind that keeps blaming himself at fault if something happened to Asher.

"Ah, Itsuki-kun. I've finally found you." Itsuki hears a female voice calling for him. He turns to his side and saw a woman with fair skin, black eyes, and waist-length blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead. She wears black sunglasses with pink lenses, a collar, and a white T-shirt with long sleeves and red buttons. The shirt's topmost button is undone, leaving her cleavage highly exposed. She also wears black gloves, a black scarf with golden circuit-like lines in the shoulders, which is tied near the belly and passes on top of her hair in the back. She also wears black hot pants and black high heels which are open on the top and have golden circuit-like lines in the bottom.

He appearance gained several attentions especially the males as if they just spotted a beauty. Even a random model scout came to her for the proposal but the blond woman declines the offer.

"Sorry about that, though I'm glad that you'll still in one piece." the blond woman asked.

"Valentine-san.." Itsuki called

"Please, call me Kyoko-san. Calling by the last name sometimes confused me with my husband." Kyoko chuckled with amuse expression, but soon turn serious. "I've had heard what happened from my officer's friend, is it true that Asher disappeared when you open the capsule machine?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, after the bright light coming out from Asher's capsule, smoke begins to appear as it was short-circuited. When I opened the lid, he was just...gone. I'm sorry, Kyoko-san. It was-" Before Itsuki finished, Kyoko placed her index finger on his mouth to stop.

"Before finished that sentence, there's nothing you can do about it. It is not your fault, I know my son and my husband won't think of that. Now, its best you head home. Leave the case to us. After all, it's my son that's been involved and I will save him whatever means necessary." Kyoko said

"Yes, ma'am." Itsuki greets his farewell to her and heads straight home. Once he arrives home, he begins to turn on his computer and begin searching for information.

'As if I can just sit around doing nothing. I'll find my own way to save him. As no sign body traces and injuries, there's only one explanation. He's been teleported, but the question is where? I don't believe in Isekai fantasy stuff but seems like it's possible. Now another question is, how to rescue him?' Itsuki thought as he begins typing mathematic equation and possibilities, time to show his stuff aside from his otaku-ness.

* * *

"Urgh, I really need new clothes. No thanks for being de-aged into 10 years old, my current clothes barely fit me now." Luckily, he manages to find some plastic bag to put his sleeveless jacket, jeans, shoes and boxer in. Though, he feels chilly that his bottom is freaking naked that he have to rely on his shirt to cover up.

"Ok, I better get out of here and find something suitable to wear. I'm sick of this chilly breeze under my ass now." Asher grumbles as he tried to find a way out if only he can find an exit in this semi-dark warehouse from what he can tell.

Finally, he had managed to found the exit seeing as he can't push the large sliding door to the side with his current physiques. Luckily, he found a single door at the side. Asher tried to reach for the doorknob which he can barely twist it to open the door, after being blinded by sunlight felt a little joy manage to get out of that damn warehouse.

Just as he was about to move, suddenly something dropped in front of him which almost made him fall on his rear from his startled. Asher cough from the smoke produced from that dropped, the smoke instantly dissipated after he heard a metallic swing.

When Asher tries to look at what caused this, he faces turned into disbelief shocked. It was a woman with a robotic suit like Itsuki's figurines he recently collects.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A woman speaks, Asher can only gulp his saliva and pray that is not something called 'trouble'.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Yeah, poor oc got de-age by the unknown phenomenon and gotten transported in a world he doesn't know yet.**

**What's worse that than? Being bere naked on the bottom for me when you get shrunk.**

**Oh, before I forgot is not about OC x Harem btw.**

**That all, folks. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone again, Asher here.**

**As usual, I do not own anything except OC. Story idea and plot belong to Iv2. I just help to put into the words.**

**Let's see what have become next?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The first encounter.

If this is a dream, I've hope I can wake up now. However, at the same time, this dream is far too real for my comfort which I doubted that this was all just a dream. The woman seems to be in 3rd year of high school that wears a sleek dark tight suit with metallic plating that seems to fit her figure with several katanas at her disposal, she has dark eyes and hair that's tied in a ponytail which seems like a female version of Musashi with that appearance, especially her facial expression that seems will cut you up if you do something stupid.

'Or maybe she's just cosplaying...what am I talking about' Asher mentally slap himself for being dumb.

"Yes, I've reached the destination. Nothing unusual, but..." Asher snapped his thought, it seems the woman is communicating with someone, probably her superiors. Asher is nervous what will happen to him before this weird lady in armour.

"Nevermind, I'll get back to you after I've done here." With that, the woman clad with dark armour turns her attention to Asher which who softly squeaks in surprised at her. She slowly walks towards him and at the same time, Asher can't help but walking backwards upon her approach, especially when she's looking at him like she will stab her anytime she wants kind of expression until his back meets with the cold surface of the warehouse entrance.

"U-um. Hello, Onee-chan. Nice weather today? Hahahaha..." Asher mentally screams himself, why the hell he's trying to sound like some random dude trying to court a girl with pathetic flirting. With that, she crouches down meeting face to face at Asher's level.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" She asked.

'Kid? Oh wait, I've forgotten that I'm currently in my 10-year-old body. Still is that really a face to be shown towards kids? They will be screaming bloody banshee.'

"Oh, I erm..." Asher trying to find a good reason, he can't just tell her he's a 16-year-old in a 10-year-old body! He can just say he's lost but he doesn't know where he is and more importantly, is this Japan? His surroundings look too futuristic than what he remembered, unless...

"Actually, I'm here to wash my clothes. As you can see, it's all dirty and what not. As for my parents...I live in the streets." The woman expression shows shocked after his words. Well, he hates to lie but is a good reason for the lie.

"I see...did you see anything strange or unusual here?" The woman asked.

"Nope, I didn't see anything." Asher bluntly replied. Trying to act like some street kids or homeless people.

"Very well, come with me." The woman said, which caused Asher to sweat a few drops in fear.

"Erm, why?" Asher asks.

"I can't allow a minor to wander in the streets without any guardians protection. I'll send you to the orphanage and hopefully, there will be someone to adopt you." The woman said bluntly, Asher starting to think that this woman doesn't know how to deal with kids or just don't care about strangers?

"Erm..." Asher starts to think about how to handle this. Well, sure orphanage seems like a good option to settle down his current situation. But he's a bit worry about being adopted by a complete stranger without knowing will there be abuse or not.

"If you don't like the orphanage, how about come with me?" The woman asked.

'Wait-what? Did I heard correctly?' Asher looks at her with a dumbfounded expression. The woman sigh and scratch behind her head, "Erm, well just seeing you like this reminds me of myself and my little brother. So..." Asher can't believe what he's seeing know, the woman in front of him that seems to have no problem giving death glares to Yakuza is currently blushing in embarrassment.

'Probably she doesn't know how to handle kids or stranger or...I hope she doesn't have a fetish for young boys or I'll be screaming banshee.' Asher looks at her for a while and chuckles a little, 'Oh well, she seems nice for now.'

"Sure, I don't mind," Asher said as he nodded his head. The woman seems surprised at his answer. "Well, at first I thought you're a scary person but I guess I've learned that shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"I-I see. Well, that's greats. Er, no I mean good!" The woman seems flustered which earn a questioned look from Asher at her. "Anyway, are you sure? Aren't you at least doubt that I might kidnap you or turn you into some test subject for an experiment?" She asked.

"I did, but you didn't give many vibes as a kidnapper, sadly," Asher replied, well his mother is working as a detective inherited by his grandfather the Kuremi Detective Agency, although she changes her maiden name to his father's and his father is working as a director security for Gunpla enforcer's. So, he had his shares of experience of what kind of people they are from following his parent's work life in secret.

"Also, I doubt a kidnapper acted like a normal high school girl with that blush and flustering around in embarrassment anyway. Normal kidnappers are too stoic to act like that." Asher immediately feels regret saying that after he earned a daggered glare from the lady. "Sorry, just saying out loud without thinking." Asher apologised giving his best puppy look, gosh he felt awkward doing it.

"F-Fine! Come on, we're late for dinner. I wonder are you really a kid?" The woman asked as she grabs Asher's right hand and walks together.

"W-Well, you learn something in the streets and abandoned books at the alley." Asher nervously laugh, mentally note himself that HE NEEDS TO ACT LIKE A KID! He can feel they had stop and saw the woman hide her expression with her bangs.

"Does it mean, you have also look some material not appropriate for children?" She asked.

"Not appropriate with children?" Asher thinks a while and figured what does she mean. 'Self mental note alert, ACT LIKE A KID!'

"I'm not sure of which. There's a book shows R-18 tag but I was no courageous enough to look at it. Let's just say the cover shows a tight dark outfit with a whip and candles that scary enough for me to stay away." Asher replied sincerely, he thinks that those involved with that fetish seems out of their mind that being tortured is pleasurable.

"Whips and candles huh..." Asher hears her muttered that seems to be in deep thought.

'Oh shit, don't tell me I woke something up in her.' Asher now feeling scared staying with her. "I mean, it looks scary so I'm not open it. Hahahahaha" Asher quickly beamed himself with full 'acting like kid' act, hopefully, he's not awaken something forbidden in her.

"I see, well let's forget about it. You got a name?" She asked.

"Yeah, Asher. Asher Valentine." Asher replied, wonder if a good idea to give his surname?

"Asher, huh? It's a nice name. My name is Orimura Chifuyu. Nice to meet you, Asher." She greeted with a small smile which stunned Asher, 'I guess it's true that girls look beautiful when they smile wholeheartedly.

"I ve a little brother at home, His name is Ichika. I think you two will get along just fine." She said.

'Little brother huh? I wonder what he looks like?' Asher thought.

* * *

Not long after, Asher feels wanted to puke because Chifuyu suddenly hold him and they shop up into sky comment that it's faster to reach their home this way. Unprepared himself, he was screaming bloody banshee during the trip. After seems like infinity for him, they had finally arrived at normal double story house with Orimura residence tag on the entrance.

Without him knowing, he saw Chifuyu now with a Middle-school uniform instead of the dark tight suit early. 'What the hell? When did she change without I noticed?'

"We're here. Come on inside." Chifuyu opened the gate and unlocked the door with her key's. "Ichika, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, sis!" A voice coming from the second floor and Asher can be heard its footsteps heading their way. Later on, a boy at Asher's age shows up at the staircase and of course doesn't expect they have another person coming over.

"Er, sis. Who is that?" The little boy much like Chifuyu has dark hair and eyes, Asher can presume this male version of Chifuyu is her little brother Ichika. "You're not into kidnapping aren't you?" Ichika asked her sis, he can't help but worried started kidnapping children with the way she acts around him before. Also, she comes back with a kid around his age with an oversized shirt into their home worries him.

"Of course not you idiot! His name is Asher, he doesn't have a family and home so he'll be staying with us from now on. Asher, this is Ichika. Ichika, this is Asher." Chifuyu introduced both little boys.

'Huh, so this is Chifuyu's little brother huh? They almost look similar if I don't pay attention' Asher thought.

'Without home and family? Is he abandoned like us? Who's this kid? What's his relation with Chifuyu-nee?' Ichika thought as he was suspicious with Asher.

Asher sensing that Ichika seems to be staring at him...intensely? Not much like the dagger glares like Chifuyu. He look at Chifuyu and back to Ichika, 'Ok, maybe he has sister complex or something? Better clear this up.' Asher held his hand out, inviting for a handshake.

"Hiya, Name's Asher as you know. Nice to meet ya Ichika!" Asher using his 'Act like a kid' mode with maximum effort, showing his cheerful grin at him. Ichika seems surprised at Asher's demeanour and slightly hesitated to take his handshake.

The half Japanese boy, patiently waiting for the handshake still keeping his expression. Ichika sigh and took his hand for a shake. "I believe this will be a beautiful relationship in future." with that Chifuyu snap her attention to Asher while Ichika quickly moved away from his hand which earn a confused look from Asher.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Asher asked

"Erm... I'm not swinging that way." Ichika respond.

"Oh...maybe I choose wrong words. But you know what I mean." Asher replied, of course, he knows what he's saying, but he needs to act like a kid. 'How does Ichika know the meaning anyway?'

"Ack, my hands dirty!" Ichika complained.

"Oops, sorry about that. I've forgotten to wash my hands." Asher said as he remembered he touched the stuff from the warehouse. He remembered that Chifuyu was holding his hand but not saying anything...of right she was wearing some dark suit armour thing.

Chifuyu chuckles, "This is surely a wonderful relationship." After she says that earned a look from Asher and Ichika. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Both boys just shake their head and reply 'nothing' together. They realised how in synch they are, in no time the three of them laugh together.

'Yup, this will be an amazing relationship indeed.' Asher thought.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Huh, seems so simple to enter someone residence huh? Well, anime logic.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter, how Asher able to fit in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Asher here. **

**Here's another chapter uploaded. As usual, I do not own anything except OC. Story idea and plot belong to 1v2, I'll just help put into words (with his/her liking) after accepting the request.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now let's begin and happy father's day.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Orimura Residence

It's been almost two weeks that Asher settled down in Orimura Residence. Well, more of a tiring week for the boy though. One of them is that he discovers a dark secret that his elder step sister has one day. Thinking about it is making him shivers and feel sorry for his stepbrother Ichika.

Chifuyu somehow manages to register Asher into the Orimura family, but the boy kinda wants to keep his surname as a 'keepsake' for his family. Despite several persuasion from the ministers etc that it is a protocol but Asher still keeps himself stern that he will not change his mind or he'll go back to the streets and forget about this adopting which Chifuyu finally voice out that it doesn't matter for Asher to keep his surname, as long as registered her as a guardian of the family. Asher wondered how did a high school student able to considered as guardian is unheard for him. Speaking of school, he had to attend elementary school to blend in society.

Well, over this week he has come to terms that he is indeed in a different world or universe or different reality. The world calendar seems to follow the 21st century but somehow is a little futuristic that his own. Also, he found out that possible that the timeline is different than his own. He remembered he hang out is 7JUN but here it seems around October, he worries if he stays here for several years does it mean he's been missing for several years too? Thinking about that makes him worry how his parents gonna take it.

'I'll just have to find a way one or another. Though the first thing first is getting used to this world lifestyle. Seems like the world balance is been jeopardize before after the unknown weapon known which later known as White Knight incident made a first appearance of IS (Infinite Stratos) a super-powered exoskeleton originally build for space exploration but the project was cast aside due to inefficiency. But a single genius called Shinonono Tabane reverse engineered the IS to what is become now a highly advanced exoskeleton with a powerful weapon capable to overcome any known weapon in the world. Due to that, an Alaska Treaty has been announced after several attempted to capture or destroy the White Knight by several countries ended in failure that the IS technology shouldn't be used in any military or armed conflict, IS can only be used as a mean of sports use in school or Olympics huh? Seems like nobody was able to reverse engineer the IS core, the black box of the IS and the fact that only a female was able to pilot it causing the balance of male-female social status been jeopardised.' Remembered back all the information be able to get from news, books and newspapers is making his head hurt from all this.

"This sucks." Asher blurted out loud.

"What's sucks, Asher?" Ichika voice startled Asher a little, he quickly turns to him and telling Ichika nothing to worry about. Ichika just shrugged in response, "Anyway, wanna come shopping? Chifuyu-nee is coming back tomorrow after the semi-final."

"Semi-final?" Asher asked, now that he think about it where did Chifuyu go too? It's been a while since he last saw her.

"Dude, did you forget that Chifuyu-nee was last week because of the 2nd Mondo Grosso tournament she participates?" Ichika asked with disbelieve look.

"Oh, my bad. I sort of have forgotten about it." Asher scratches the back of his head. "Sure, though is it wise for us two to head out alone? I mean we are minors." Asher said, though in his mind he's practically a 16-year-old technically. He knows some basic cooking but reminds himself he needs to act like a kid.

"It's just nearby around the blocks, we should be fine. After all, big brother is here!" Ichika declares himself proudly.

'How is he the big brother role again? Let's rewind back the time a little.' Asher begins to flashback.

* * *

_Flashback start_

_It was during his 1st day in the Orimura Residence, Chifuyu asked the two boys to take a bath while she prepares for dinner. Asher fully obliges as he really needs some clean up while Ichika feels uncomfortable for taking a bath with strangers._

_'What? Feeling shy?' Asher decided to tease him for some reason._

_'I-I'm not shy! Fine, I'll take the towels and prepare the water!' Ichika walks out fuming for being called shy, he's a man!_

_"Well, that works well. Usually, he's very stubborn." Chifuyu amazed that normally his little brother won't take a bath instantly when being called. Asher just shrugs, though he didn't expect an immediate effect._

_After the hot water is done, both of them begin washing in silent. Ichika doesn't know how to start a conversation, he's not shy but just doesn't know how to start a topic._

_"Hey, Ichika. Can you pass that soap?" Asher voice calling him out cause his to startled loudly. "You're ok?" Asher asked._

_"I-I'm fine! R-Right, the soap. Here." Ichika push the soap making it slide towards Asher._

_"Thanks, by the way, are you and Chifuyu live alone here?" Asher asked._

_"Erm, yeah." Ichika reply, Asher seems to notice the reply seems...less enthusiastic which he had some guesses._

_"I see, well I don't know much about your parents, but at least you have an elder sister with you," Asher said_

_"W-What do you mean?" Ichika surprised at Asher's remarks, normally people ask about where their parents are when heard only them alone staying in this house._

_"Your reply seems...less enthusiastic, which gives me guess that your parents are no here possible due to work, or...forgive me if its blunt, deceased or worst case abandoned." The last words seem giving Ichika a huge reaction when he glances at the other boy, seems like he guessed the worst part._

_"H-How did you know?" Ichika asked suspiciously._

_"I don't, I just guessed the possibilities. Hey, at least you have an elder sister with you, isn't it? I'm a single child so I don't know what's it like having a sibling anyway." Asher replies casually after he glances at Ichika with solemn looks. "Well, enough of the sad stuff if you don't want to talk about it. We got other things to settle." Ichika confused what sort of things need to be settled between them?_

_"Since I'll be staying here for a quite a long time, we need to settle who's gonna be a big brother between two of us," Asher said._

_"Isn't it obvious, that I'm the big brother here?" Ichika stated obliviously since he's not a foster child._

_"it isn't if there's an opposition! Let's settle this by showing who's the man here!" Asher declares a challenge which Ichika gladly accepts, no way the Japanese boy backed out this kind of challenge._

_Chifuyu went to the bathroom to call the boys since they take so long inside, just when she started calling them out, she heard a little commotion inside. Giving a weird look at herself, she pressed her ears on the sliding door and she couldn't believe what she's hearing_

_"How's this? See how big this is?" She can hear Ichika's voice._

_'Big? What is he talking about?' Chifuyu thought._

_"Hah, you call that big? See this? Mine's bigger and harder than you!" She can hear Asher's voice as well._

_'Big and hard? What on earth are they talking about? Could it be...no that's impossible, Ichika is too pure for that!' Chifuyu though mentally discard the disturbed thought invading her mind. With a little flush on her face, she continues eavesdropped from the sliding door._

_"Oh yeah, you called that soft little thing hard? Touch this! Mine's harder than you! So I'm dominating!" Ichika declared. At the same time Chifuyu's face blush even redder._

_"Looks like there's only one way left to settle this," Asher said_

_"Yeah, we'll settle this in our room," Ichika said._

_Chifuyu can't hold it anymore, she decided to stop Ichika's to go through the forbidden path. "What the hell are you brats doing in here?!" She pushes the sliding door with full force earning surprised from the boys and saw their towels are still intact which is unexpected, but the boys are currently showing off their biceps?_

_"C-Chifuyu-nee?! What are you doing?" Ichika was quite surprised and startled to see his elder sister barging into the bathroom, he quickly covers himself from embarrassment._

_"We're just showing off our biceps to see who's manly enough to be big brother between us. A deciding match between us!" Asher casually replies and didn't bother to cover himself like Ichika as he doubts Chifuyu care to look at the 10-year-old body._

_Chifuyu pinched her nose bridge, 'That's what they've been doing? Gosh, why am I thinking they are doing something perverted at their age?'. She shook her head and telling the boys to hurry up as dinner gotten cold, the boys oblige and went to dinner, in the last note they need to supervise Chifuyu cooking next time as the taste is unexpectedly tasteless despite how normal the dishes are._

_After the dinner, the boys went to Ichika's room as Asher be staying in futon before his room is ready. They borrowed the hula-hoop as a boundary for their wrestling for big brother title. Unfortunately, Asher's elbow is out of the ring and thus Ichika is the winner._

_Flashback end_

* * *

After spending time living in this residence, Chifuyu treats him the same as Ichika and he and the boy are in a good relationship but they often got into a rivalry competition whenever they have a chance, mostly Ichika issue the challenge though and in return Asher continue to teases or trolled him just like he used to with Itsuki before. He can't help but missed his best friend and parents there. Honestly, he feels guilty of feeling Ichika is replacing Itsuki sometimes but he got over it.

"So, what are we shopping, Oni-chan?" Asher asked while changing his tone into falsetto, in the end, making him sound like a little girl. A skill he developed during his free time after watching some detective drama that able to change the voice back in his homeworld.

"Stop doing that, it's weird coming from you." Ichika deadpanned to his step little brother.

"I know you mean love~! So what are we shopping again?" Asher asked with his normal voice.

"Sigh, I thought of having hotpot with Chifuyu-nee. I mean, we're too young to touch the kitchen stove after all." Ichika said.

"Sure, I'll help out. Got any money?" Asher asked

"Still have some from Chifuyu-nee before she left." Ichika reply.

With that, the two boys headed outside after changing their attire. Asher's wears Ichika's clothes since both of them are the same height at their age, he wears a black unbuttoned vest jacket with a blueish green shirt underneath. He also wears black arm sleeves on his left hand with a pair of black fingerless gloves on it, he's used to wearing gloves especially his personal ones which is too big to wear now which now he substitutes for the currents one, and lastly a black shorts.

Ichika just wears a simple black and white shirt with horizontal stripes design and black shorts that same as Asher's. Ichika even comment about Asher's fashion sense is too over for their age, Asher just teases him that Ichika lacks fashion sense that's why he's looking good and both of them having a staring contest during their way to the supermarket to get some ingredients for hotpot.

On their way, the two of them is being greeted by someone Asher's not familiar with but seems knowing Ichika as they calling for him. It seems they are some of Ichika's friends before him.

"Hi, Ichika! Nice seeing you here!" A petite girl with light brown hair tied in twin tail with yellow ribbons on each side and emerald eyes seems she's a Chinese nationality from her accent despite a good Japanese speaking.

"Hey, Ichika. Going shopping?" A boy with scarlet short red hair with a bandana on his forehead seems like the little girl beside him is his little sister being similar having red scarlet hair.

"Ichika, who's that?" The scarlet hair girl asked Ichika while pointing at Asher.

"Oh, let me introduce to you all, this is Ash-" Before Ichika finished, Asher took Ichika's and hug it which surprised Ichika. Before he asks what is his step little brother doing, he knew he was doing something stupid.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Ashley, and I'm Oni-chan's girlfriend~!" Asher so-called introduced himself with a young girl falsetto voice and giggles which acted like a real girl that brings shock everyone, including Ichika who look at Asher in horror.

"G-G-Girlfriend?! Ichika explain yourself! Who is this tomboy?!" The Chinese girl demands, she's obviously unhappy that some random tomboy got her hands on Ichika before her.

"Wow, dude. You get yourself a girlfriend already? That was fast." The red hair guy said while his little sister seems her world is spinning.

"Wait, no! This isn't what it's like!" Ichika said, "What the hell are you doing!?" Ichika turns to Asher angrily when he saw the dark blue hair boy laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, this is gold. You should look at your face, Ichika. It was priceless. Hehehe hahahaha!" Asher clutches his stomach as he's in pain from laughing too hard, the group turned to shock after hearing Asher's normal voice that makes his gender a mystery.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry about that, I was just fooling around. My name is Asher Valentine, I'm this guy step little brother and yes I'm a male that has a thing between legs." Asher introduced himself properly again although with chuckles in between.

The group dumbfounded stare at him, 'A step little brother?' is what everyone's thought. But before they can explain that they are going shopping for Chifuyu's welcome back home, an unexpected event happened.

They didn't realise that a black Toyota Hiace Panel Van approaching them and stopped at the group of kids. Literally just kidnapped Ichika in a blink of an eye in front of them before Asher can do anything the van drove away and memorise the plate number and model type.

"Shit!" Asher looks around and there's a bicycle around lying around without lock. He quickly picks it up and looks at the group. "Call the police! Kidnapping, Black Toyota panel plan van, white plate 46-96!" With that, he pedals away as hard as he can, leaving the group of kids behind and hoping he can catch up with the kidnapper's van before heading to the main road.

'Who are they and why they kidnap Ichika?! What's going on?!' Asher used shortcuts he learns during his stay as he was barely able to catch up with the kidnapper Van in the neighbourhood.

'Hang on, Ichika! Help is on the way!'

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Yeah, we're trying to come up with the kidnapping scene of Ichika since in canon there isn't any details/ information of it, so we made it up ourselves. **

**If any question can just leave a PM on me or 1v2. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Mobile Suits Stratos (could think of a better name but stick to it).**

**I'm sure for those who are familiar with Infinite Stratos will know what's going on next but let's just say it will be more original scenes than canon btw.**

**Anyway, as usual, I don't anything, story plot and idea belongs to 1v2 and I don't own anything except for OC and writings. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

Somehow Asher started to think these kidnappers might be some amateurs, they've been driving slow and even obey traffic for a kidnapper, probably wanted to blend in environment and not causing any attention. Asher started to think is Ichika's friend manages to call to police, he expected it will be hard to call for one as there are chances that police could just scoff at kids making a police report and treat it as a prank. Different world, same happened huh?

Asher tried not to make it very obvious for tailing the van, suddenly the vehicle made a turn into a corner and make its way into depot area where several warehouses facilitated. Asher hit the bicycle brakes, stopped just enough distance from being detected. Placing the bike at the side of some cargo containers outside, Asher slowly creeps himself towards the men in black suits (classic kidnappers). He started to doubt that the kidnappers aren't probably getting Ichika's for ransoms as besides those men in black there some men wearing military-grade gear and equipment stationed around, he assumes they might be mercenaries.

This cause Asher to get highly suspicious of the kidnapper motive, he saw Ichika bring carried like some small luggage without any reaction from the boy, probably they sedated Ichika or knock him unconscious, the captive seems to have a conversation with those mercenaries that he can't hear as he's a bit far away. Taking those chance, he quickly creeps to nearby crate boxes that pilling up to get close to the entrance.

'These people are no joke, who the hell are they working for?' Asher started to get a very bad feeling about this. He looks around his surroundings, seeing that there's no other way but to follow those men in black suits.

'Guess I have to do this way.' Asher took out his purse and took out several coins, he creeps to nearby mercenary standing far end side of the entrance with at the same time, they've opened for the captive. After he saw them begin to enter, Asher tosses a coin to the mercenary standing near him which of course gained his attention.

"What's that sound?" The mercenary slowly approaches the source of the sound and saw a glint on the ground, he crouches down and picked it up. "Huh, a coin? Fortune seems with me today." During his approached, Asher took the chance to sneak away without any of the mercenaries noticed despite the boy didn't think it will work (although he sacrifices his 100 yen coin), he manages to get inside the warehouse but he can't be relieved yet.

Although he manages to enter the warehouse undetected, Asher lost sight of Ichika's captive until they saw one of them enter one of the containers. Asher quickly follows suit before it closed automatically, he was surprised that he saw there's a staircase underway heading underground. The boy unaware of a security camera locking on the entrance where Asher stood, but thankfully the person in charge is currently slacking off in sleep.

Asher climb down the stairs, he didn't expect that there was an underground facility around this area. Carefully avoid the security camera's install around the corners, he heard footsteps coming to his way, slight panic begins to surge him, he quickly went inside one of the metallic sliding doors and hide inside.

"I wonder what are they trying to do with the kid? I mean he's just a normal everyday kid to me." One of the two mercenaries voiced out in the hallway who's just patrolling around stops right beside the door where Asher was hiding.

"Hell if I know? But I heard that kid was a little brother of the who earned the 1st Brunhilde title. Probably trying to piss her off or something?" The second mercenary said as he shrugs.

"Man, if that's the case, our client might have a screw loose. Not like they will tell us anything." The 1st mercenary said

"Who cares? We're lucky enough someone hired us, consider how hard it is for us men mercenary to get a job thanks to IS rage, now the woman start being arrogant and almighty just because the IS respond to females!" The second mercenary grumbles.

"Watch your mouth dude, we don't want to get our heads to roll from our shoulders." The mercenary walks away and exits to the outside of the warehouse.

"Phew, that was close." Asher gives a relief sigh, it seems that he's in an office or laboratory of some sort with the number of console panels here. He wondered what are those used for? Curiosity peaked up, he climbs up the chair and fiddle around the consoles which surprised the boy that the console has all information about IS and the pilots. What catches his eyes is the display of his step elder sister, Chifuyu.

"What are they going to do with all these? It's not just Japan, it has all the information about the whole world IS pilots." Asher continues to man the consoles, he wondered if he's currently in a secret organization hideout or something?

"I'm worried about what they'll do to Ichika, this isn't just a normal kidnapping. Based on the conversation. could they really try to stir up Chifuyu? Better find him fast and call the police." Asher wished he could download the information from the console as evidence but sadly he doesn't have an appropriate tool for it.

"Wish I have a cell phone, but seeing this place it will probably jammed the signal. Let's see if I can find Ichika from this console?" Just as Asher begins, he heard several footsteps coming close from outside. The door hissed open revealed 3 white coat personnel and a girl around teens with orange long hair, wearing tight suits.

"Are the preparation are complete, supervisor?" The girl asked.

"Yes, everything is in order." One of the white coat personnel called the supervisor replied while the others are manning the consoles.

"Good, after it's done deliver the data to HQ. How's the boy?" The girl asks.

"He's still on the designated point at H-4, should be gaining conscious by now madam. We'll already make preparation that she will receive the info soon as it's planned." The supervisor reported. Hearing this, the girl showing her sadistic grin face.

"Is that so? Maybe I should pay a visit perhaps?" The girl asked herself with gleeful sadistic expression, thinking it should be fun to 'play' with that boy. The supervisor unable to hide the disturbing look after hearing that, he had heard of rumours of this girl mental condition. However, he is not fooled enough to play that card if he wants to be in one piece.

"But sadly, I must report back to HQ soon. Make sure this place is cleaned up before she arrives." The orange hair girl said and left the room after giving a final glance of the room which gave the scientist a questioning look. The white coats immediately have done downloading all the data and deleting from the consoles, destroying any evidence of their involvement here. With that, they left the room to make them escape without knowing that they had been eavesdropping by none other than Asher, currently hiding inside a card box.

"Phew, I thought they almost caught me. Gotta thank that game that this works, heh-heh. Now, Ichika is at a place called H-4. I better find it quick." Just as he begins to come out of the card box, he continues to stay in.

"I think I keep this box, for now, could blend in on those boxes outside of the corridor while heading to Ichika." Asher then begins to sneak around with a card box, he was surprised that it works like a charm as he passed several guards while inside the card box and continue onwards.

* * *

Inside a dimmed room, Ichika was lying unconscious this whole time after been abducted into the van. He slowly squirms around and regains his consciousness, slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Ichika trying to get up as he trying to remember what happened before but he found out he's been tied up with his hands behind his back. "Huh? Why am I tied up like this?" Ichika wondered as he tried to free himself but unsuccessful. He looks around and it seems that Asher is not here, which he's glad that he's not being kidnapped. Although, he's currently a little scared waking up in an unknown place. Ichika wonder if he can be saved?

"Well, finally you've awakened. Jeez, been calling you several times but you sleep like a log." Ichika slightly jumped, he looked around where did that voice coming from.

"Asher, is that you?" Ichika asked he didn't think he can hear him in this place.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ichika look around and he still can't find him until he felt something bump into him and saw the card box was shaking around.

"Are you inside the box?" Ichika asked,

"Yeah, otherwise I can't get into you. It was a hassle trying to find you and something to cut the rope but I can only found this shard of glasses." Asher replied as he lifts the card box out reveals the familiar face which is a relief and begins cutting the ropes.

"Where are we?" Ichika asked,

"Somewhere on the depot. Anyway, the ropes off now, let's get out of here." Asher said as he finished cutting the ropes and keep the broken glass with him just in case. Ichika rubs his sore hand with rope marks visible on his wrists, all sudden everything is dark except seeing through a horizontal hole from a card box.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichika asked while tried to take it off but was shoved back in by Asher.

"Telling you to hide in the box, we're getting out of here undetected right away. Come on!" Asher said as he put his box on and left. Ichika who still unconvinced but had given out resisting, he put his box and follow Asher's lead which surprised that nobody even suspects that two moving boxes creeping around without any second thoughts.

"How on earth nobody suspect a moving card box? Anyway, how are you able to find me?" Ichika whispered softly, as they sneaking slowly.

"I was following the van with a bicycle, thank god the driver wasn't driving too fast so I'm able to find you here," Asher said

"Won't be better to call the police instead of risking yourself here?" Ichika asked

"I don't have a cellphone and I've told your friend to make a call but I don't know they made it or not and...let's just say I come here on impulse, I mean I can't just leave my brother alone while I can make a chase, can't I?" Asher said

Ichika was taken by surprise at the last word. 'Brother', Ichika never had a brother before that he even has forgotten that they are already a family even though they're completely unrelated by blood. He thought he only has his elder sister Chifuyu truly care for him as a family, all this time he never considers Asher as part of a family but as a friend, he thought that he's just a stranger like everyone that will leave them someday. But here the one who's not blood-related willing to risk his life to save him and call him a brother. Ichika started to shed tears as he can't help feeling guilty of his feelings and treatment to his supposed brother and ashame of himself.

"Hey, you're ok? Saw you've just stopped." Asher's voice snapped Ichika, he quickly rubs off his teary eyes away and telling him nothing to worry about and creep pass Asher, which earned a confused look from the latter and moving on.

They have finally reached the surface of the warehouse, but there's still guards around patrolling the perimeter.

"We're almost out, let find a place to drop these off and make a run for it," Asher whispered.

"And where would you like to go, dear little boxes?" A female voice heard behind the boys which had startled them, around her the guards point their rifles towards them. "Turn to me slowly, no funny moves." the female voice spoke again, the two boxes obediently slowly turn to her direction what they saw is the same orange hair girl that Asher saw in the computer room of some sort.

"Take it off and hands in the air while standing up, slowly." The orange hair girl demanded.

"Do as she says," Asher told Ichika, with that, the two of them lifted off the card box and done completely what the perpetrator asks for. At the same time, the guards surround them to prevent them to escape. The orange hair girl in tight suit walk towards Asher.

"Hm, I didn't expect a little boy to come this far, let alone manage to sneak in with a card box. Tell me, boy. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Ain't the one asking should introduce themselves first?" Asher sarcastically replied but earned a bash from one of the guard's rifle handle on his cheeks causing the boy to drop on the floor and picked up the girl by grabbing his hair making him look at her face closely.

"let him go!" Ichika tried headed to Asher but was held back by other guards, preventing him from going anywhere. "Let me go, don't you dare hurt my brother!" Ichika screaming in a demanding tone.

"Brother? Now that's interesting, did the 1st Brunhilde adopt this one as a bodyguard or something?" The girl asks

"Who knows, are you talking to me?" Asher replied but as earn a face slam on the floor causing him to start bleeding on his nose and mouth.

"Want to play a tough guy? I won't hesitate to kill you right now. How did you find us?!" The girl asked she heard Asher murmured something which she can't hear closely. She lifted Asher up showing his slightly bruised face with blood dripping from his nose. "What did you say?" asked with a twisted sadistic expression.

"Hehe, I said despite a pretty face, you sure can make it ugly," Asher replied with a cocky grin. Without doubt, her expression twisted in fury, just as she's going to slam his face harder again but Asher quickly grabs her hand which temporarily distract her and took out his glass shard to swing with a right hand at the girls face who dodge slightly but was able to slice her left cheeks which dripping blood. The girl let Asher go and back herself from coming pain surfaced on her face.

"Ichika! Close your eyes & ears! Now!" Asher called, Ichika doesn't know why, but he trusts him and closed his eyes.

The guards aim their weapons at Asher who covers his eyes with his hands and throws something on the ground. One of the guards noticed what it is being thrown on the ground.

"Flashbang!" The guard called out but it was too late, their visions and hearing been blind from the exploded flashbang grenade and all of them except Asher and Ichika are staggering around trying to recover.

Asher quickly went to Ichika and kick the guard holding him between the legs, earning a painful groan. Asher grabs Ichika's hand who is under the effect of the flashbang a little.

"Now's our chance, come on!" Asher begins running together with Ichika towards the side door.

"What was that?" Ichika asked as he just recovered.

"Flashbang grenade, found one lying around some table when I was looking for you in other rooms! We're almost at the door, brace yourself!" Asher said as they almost reached the side door.

"Look out!" Asher suddenly pushed Ichika away, Ichika confused why the boy did that until he heard a loud sound that echoes inside the warehouse.

BANG!

Ichika saw Asher was getting shot, blood spurt out on his back and collapse in front of him. Ichika legs were trembling not because of the orange girl hair just shot him, but Asher is not moving at all and saw the blood continue to drip out onto the floor. His legs gave out and start crawling to Asher, he can't find his voice even if he wanted to shout. Is he scared? He doesn't know which to scared now, his mind is currently in a mess but he keeps shaking Asher and calls for him in a soft and broken voice.

The orange girl currently in rage, repeating her words 'I'll kill you' some sort of a chant, her eyes currently fix on Asher's limping body as she just shot at them, doesn't matter who she hit but she wanted it n Asher. She can't forgive the boy for making a fool of her, it was bad enough that a kid manages to sneak in and save that Orimura kid but also broke free when they are surrounded and worst of all, hurting her face?! How will she face her superior and that woman!

'That boy needs to die!'

Just before she pulls the trigger to finish off Asher, doesn't matter if hit the Orimura kid. There was a commotion outside as gunfire was blaring around, the orange hair girl broke her rage and lick her tongue in annoyance.

"She's here, everyone retreat! We're done here!" The orange hair girl told the mercenary for the retreat. Ichika confused what's going on until he heard a familiar voice calling out for him, he turns the direction of the main entrance and he was relieved after saw it pushed apart by none other than his sister, Chifuyu who look relieved that her little brother is unharmed.

"Ichika, are you alright? Any injury?!" Chifuyu hurried to Ichika until her expression shocked looking at Asher on the ground with blood. "Asher? What happened?! Open your eyes and answer me!" Chifuyu hurried where her supposed younger siblings were and carried the dark blue hair boy realise the blood is from a gunshot wound.

"Ugh, Chifuyu? You're here? Hows Ichika, did he get shot?" Asher groaningly humble as manages to regain consciousness he was blacked out before when he got shot, the shock and pain were too great for his body to take.

"He's fine, he's unharmed. We need to get you to the hospital! Medic! I need a medic here! A boy gotten shot!" Chifuyu cried out until the paramedic arrived and assess Asher's injury, Chifuyu saw Ichika is still under shock as his eyes unfocused and lips shaking unconsciously, she instantly pulled her little brother into her embrace. The boy immediately flustered that he can feel her sister boobs out of embarrassment until he heard her apologising repeatedly in a soft voice, noticing her shoulder jerked a little, Ichika immediately returns the hug.

One of the paramedics told to follow them to the hospital regarding Asher, he was strapped on the stretcher with mask inhaling the Anaesthetic gas. He manages to gain consciousness and saw the siblings hugging each other, seeing them reminds him of his family which slightly hurt him that he's away from home and missed them badly, with that he slowly fall unconscious as the gas is taken effects.

* * *

Chifuyu and Ichika are currently at the hospital where Asher is giving treatment, it's almost 2hours since then in the ER room, they hope that the wound wasn't so serious and life-threatening. The ER lights turn off, and doctors have exited the surgery room implying that they have done with the operations.

"Doctor, how is he?" Chifuyu asks with Ichika beside her.

"We manage to take off the bullets and lucky is not that deep into muscles and bones but he lost a considerable amount of blood however his condition is not life-threatening, he should be fine in a couple of days." The doctor answered, his answer gives relief expression that their step-sibling will be alright.

"Can we see him?" Ichika asked,

"I won't recommend it as the boy is fallen asleep but you two can visit him, but please avoid waking him up." The doctor replied.

"Thank you, doctor." Chifuyu and Ichika bowed, completely feeling grateful for what they've done and the doctor guides them toward's Asher's ward is a single room patient where they saw he was sleeping.

Chifuyu and Ichika sit beside Asher's and watch him in silence as they don't want to wake or disturb the patient sleeps.

"I'm sorry, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika sudden words surprised Chifuyu a little.

"What are you apologising for?" Chifuyu asked,

"That I got kidnapped and Asher's hurt because of me. I even heard that Chifuyu-nee won't be able to participant Mondo Crosso anymore due to forfeit the match. If I'm stronger this won't be happening" Ichika said as he tightens his fist tightly and blames himself for being so helpless, he knows he's just a kid but he can't help but blame himself that everyone got hurt because of him.

"Stop going that train of thought, moron." Chifuyu smacks Ichika's head earning a pained yelp from the boy.

"Do you think blaming yourself will get anything better? Do you think Asher will be glad to hear the first thing he wakes up hearing your self-blaming?" Chifuyu sight and continue on, "If I choose between keeping the Brunhilde title which abandoned my brothers or saving my brothers which will relief the right to participate anymore, I'll rather throw that title away to save my brothers. You will do the same to me right?" Chifuyu asked.

"I will, of course! I can't abandon you!" Ichika replied.

"Jeez, how am I supposed to sleep if you keep raising that high pitch of yours." Both the Orimura siblings turn to the source and saw Asher groaning as he opened his eyes tiredly.

"Asher!" Ichika scream, which earns a cringe response from the patient boy. Ichika quickly covers his mouth with his hands and muttered 'sorry' to him, Asher just waves his hand in 'whatever' respond.

"How are you feeling, Asher?" Chifuyu asked,

"Sore, tired, like some vampire drink up my blood kind of feeling, you know what I mean?" Asher reply which earns a blank look from Chifuyu, "Ok, that vampire thing is a joke, but yeah I'm fine mostly just a side effect having a shock from the gunshot." Asher replied.

"Good, get some rest. I'll need to go with the police with Ichika for the further statement, some officers will stay here on guard duty and will question you but you'll be safe." Chifuyu opened the door, "And Asher, thank you for rescuing Ichika, it really means a lot to me." Chifuyu then leaves.

"Asher, I-"

"Hush, I already heard most of it in my half asleep no thanks to you, but I don't blame you for this, it's my choice trying to save you and also my choice to take the bullet for you. So, don't blame yourself for this. Besides, blood-related or not, I'm not letting someone tried to harm my family and just do nothing, although that's pretty reckless of me. Well, I seriously need to sleep now. You better go with Chifuyu, she's waiting for you." Asher said.

"Okay..." Ichika replied, still wearing sad looks,

"I'll see you later, good night Oni-chan~" Asher said with his infamous young girl falsetto which Ichika groan in respond.

"You'll never let go of that, aren't you?" Ichika asked

"Only when you're stubborn arf. Now get out of here, oh Oni-chan~" Asher replied in falsetto again. Ichika decides to leave, since his stepbrother need rest and wanted to avoid his fake voice desperately, he had left the patient room.

"Phew, what an ordeal. I guess the hotpot gonna be holding on till then." With that, Asher falls into sleep after trying to figuring out what is the captive objective to stage the kidnap? Is it really just to make Chifuyu forfeit the match? He doubts it will be that simple, his so-called detective instinct telling him that something big will be played later, the only question is what and when?

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, the orange hair girl randomly tossing around objects in a rage after the retreat. She still keeps remembering Asher that gives her a scar on her cheeks and playing a fool of her, she tempted to find that boy and crush him with her IS, very-very temping about the idea.

But her mistress told her to remain hidden, the only one who she's willing to listen, the one who she loves and idolises her.

'Autumn, my dear. I'm glad that you arrive safely, even if there will be a scar on your face, your beauty still shines upon me. Stay out of the radar, for now, my dear. The time will come, sometimes.' The voice and words of her beloved mistress still echos within her mind. Yes, she will wait. After all, her mistress never lied to her.

"Yes, My lady Squall Meuse. Yes, I will." Autumn then laugh maniacally, she will wait, after all, she had all the time to figure out a plan to torment that boy.

* * *

Another place with unknown location,

"So did we received the data from them?" A man shrouded in shadow sitting in the chair asked.

"Everything is accounted for, sir." A man standing beside him reported.

"Excellent, now all that's left is proceed according to plan and wait." The man in the chair picked up a glass of wine and hold up in front of the giant monitor.

"Once complete, the world will change and all will be fall under my hands." The man then drinks the wine glass until it's empty and placed it on the table.

"Soon, your creation will become obsolete, Shinonono Tabane. My creation will turn mankind history into another era where you failed." The man said towards a giant monitor display of a woman with long purple hair and purple eyes wearing robotic rabbit ears and frilly maid-like blue and white dress.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Phew, what an ordeal. There are too many ways to get things going but I want to avoid being too messy, and it's a pain trying to recreate the kidnapping scene for Ichika but kinda worth it.**

**For those familiar with Infinite Stratos, Chifuyu was actually a finalist since she's a champion, but I prefer to make her supposed to attend for semi-final just for the heck of it. **

**Last for not least, the moment been waiting for will be after the next chapter. Until we meet again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for late as I have things to do recently,**

**Sorry if the story is kinda slow for the main event, please bear with me.**

**To answer some question, yes Asher will pilot his Gunpla not soon but not far is all I can say. **

**I do now own anything except for OC**

* * *

Chapter 6: My classmates are all girls, except one guy.

It's been 6 long years since Asher had reached the age of 16 (22 technically due to being de-age) been in this world and living with Orimura...Well, technically living with Ichika as their elder sister been away from home for a long time. Although she had contacted them every month, she doesn't disclose her whereabouts and her plans but knowing her, Asher didn't worry too much as he knew that woman is capable of handling herself. Currently, he's making breakfast before the start of their new term in high school which he had to experience it, again.

As for Ichika, ever since he had been shot, his stepbrother seems getting laid back lately. During middle school, his grades are around average due to he's not paying any attention and slacking around, even ditches his kendo lesson and not even interest in joining any school club which he's a go home club, except he managed to get perfect attendance in class.

Asher even having a talk to Ichika which he just responds by no motivation or equivalent, but after living with him for these long years, Asher already figured Ichika's body language when nervous, lying etc and it was the latter. But he didn't want to lecture him if that's what he wants. He has no right to order him around but Asher did once before as his attitude getting worse and only barely reshaping him back to...less problematic. However, he guessed his laid back probably is because of the past kidnap incident that the fact Chifuyu been void from the participant the Mondo Grosso and he getting shot making Ichika self-blaming this way.

'And I'm supposed to look after him, how am I supposed to tell this to Chifuyu without getting myself killed?' Asher sigh as he's was done making breakfast.

"Ichika! Oi, are you waking up?" Asher called out, hearing no responds, probably is still sleeping. Asher sigh, he walks up to the stair and proceeds to Ichika's room. He stops at the door with Ichika's door tag, he knocked on the door but received a soft mumble and groaning inside the room.

"Wake up, you don't want to be late on the 1st day!" Asher called again but still received the same old respond. Angry veins begin popping up on Asher's head, he heads downstairs and took something from refrigerator and went back up to Ichika's door. Ignore the privacy for the sleepyhead, he opened the door and saw his stepbrother still on the bed sleeping.

Asher pulled off the blanket cover and stuff something Ichika back, earning a very loud yelp from him.

"A-Asher?! What did you put on my back?" Ichika quickly rose up and start searching his back only to take it out it was a pack of ice. "Ice pack? Seriously? Last week was wasabi on my nose, now Ice packs?" Ichika angrily pointed out.

"Shut up, that's for not waking up despite calling you several times. Come on, breakfast ready and we have 30 minutes left before the opening ceremony starts." Asher said.

"Man, I don't really want to go..." Ichika said

"Well, you can face the wrath of Chifuyu later then," Asher said

"Wait, Chifuyu-nee at our school?" Ichika asked

"Yeah, she's called us after the middle school graduation and about THAT situation. After all, she's the one that enlisted us at that school. Now hurry up or we're gonna get executed by her if we late." Asher said as he shivered, there was one time that they cause big trouble and Chifuyu was very mad at them and received her divine punishment as we called it to execute, by using anything on her hand and deliver a good smack on our heads. All his life, he never had a swollen bump that big before!

Around 10 minutes, Ichika walk downstair fully dressed in his new high school uniform, clad in white blazer and trousers, the same as Asher who's currently eating his Japanese breakfast.

"Hey, you said Chifuyu-nee called us after graduation, why you didn't let me know about her? I mean I barely know what she's been doing nowadays and she's seldom at home." Ichika can't help to ask as he picks up his chopstick and begins his meal. His elder sister departs she had to go to Germany as an instructor for IS training due to it was them that provide information about their kidnapping incident. It was supposed to be one year but after she returns she's rarely come home all these years.

"You were busy playing video games that can't pause because of online multiplayer and you can't even hear me with that headphone of yours, I rather not charge much of Chifuyu's telephone bills to wait for you. Besides, I already tell you about her everything I know anyway." Asher said as he continues munching.

"No, it's just..." Ichika paused his words, 'It's always you when she wants to talk about something.' Ichika thought as, during Asher's released in hospital, Chifuyu already told Asher about her deal with Germany. It was Asher that told him about it, after all, time, when he picked up his sister called they had a short conversation before asking for Asher to talk to her and saw how to converse they are. He can't help but feel jealous about that, even though it's normal for siblings...even for not blood-related.

"Well, we're able to see her frequently anyway from now on. Best you catch up with her, you're barely even talking to her. She's been asking about your well being non-stop that I can tell she's deep concern about you, do you know I have to give like detail report of your daily life to her? I tell you it's tiring." Asher replied as he's able to read his mind. Ichika is of course surprised at this, but he has gotten used to his antics, he already knows that Asher is very sharp when it comes to people it's not a wonder that he has a trait of being a detective which is what Asher wanted to become.

"Thank you for the meal, here let me help clean it up. It'll be much faster that way." Ichika offered as both of them cleaned the dishes and let them dry. Both of them exited the house and begin their way into their new high school.

Ichika takes a glance at Asher beside him, noticing how short & little feminine he is compared to himself despite he's been working out like crazy. 'Well, that shows that I'm more manly than he is.' Ichika smug himself.

'Man, guess despite my de-ageing, I'll still revert back to my original self no matter how much I work out on my height and muscles.' Asher fume himself mentally when he notices Ichika glance at him. Standing 165 cm against a 174 cm Ichika.

"Hey, Asher. Are you sure we're supposed to go to that school?" Ichika broke the silence and asking Asher.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" Asher replied back while he's reading a thick book that Ichika doesn't recognise.

"I mean, aren't you uncomfortable knowing that it was an all-girl school?" Ichika asked

"Not at first, but we'll have to adept it. I thought you'll be thrill attending the IS Academy, the school full of girls?" Asher replied while still reading the book.

"I don't know, why is this happening?" Ichika sigh as he doesn't seem to look forward to the school.

"Well, I don't know what to blame. You, perhaps? Besides, it was one hell of an experience." Asher said it was all started when they're trying to attend entrance exam for high school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ichika and Asher were wandering around trying to find the school hall for the entrance exam for their high school of their choice. It didn't help that they gotten lost._

_"I can't believe both of us will get lost at a crucial time like this," Asher said as he looks around._

_"Hey, it's not my fault that the map is for a different school!" Ichika defended himself._

_"Nevermind, let's try to find that stupid hall as fast as possible. We're so in trouble if we missed it." Asher said, he then felt that Ichika is not with him. He turned around and saw Ichika was standing in front of a room of sort._

_"Hey, what are you spacing out-Ichika?" Asher approached him and saw inside the room where the training IS are being stored. "You know we're not allowed in here much less without permission," Asher said._

_"I know, but aren't you curious why these things only respond to female?" Ichika asked_

_"Well, can't say I'm not. But nobody knows why except for the creator, is like you're open a treasure box but you can't see or touch the content no matter how hard you try. Anyway, we - Ichika?" Asher finished and saw Ichika entered the restricted room, sigh himself he went inside with him to try to pull him out until he saw Ichika touched it._

_Before Asher warned him to let it go, something unexpected happened. The machine responded the light lit while the machine slowly hummed into life and slowly wrapped onto Ichika like a user._

_Both boys are stunned at what's going on, "Ichika, don't move." Asher breaks the silence._

_"Huh? what are you - ARGH! What was that for?!" Ichika screamed as Asher suddenly grab his groin hard, Ichika quickly back off after the unpleasant contact._

_"Ok, still there. Huh, I thought maybe you're a girl in disguise but this is a discovery of the world, Ichika." Asher casually said._

_"Of course I'm a man! You should've known that!" Ichika said_

_"Doesn't hurt to make sure. But why does it respond to you, despite being a male?" Asher wonders. However, not before long, they've been spotted by the students and teacher of the school, news about a male able to operate an IS spread around the school that the teachers to tell them to head back home and wait for government officials._

_It was late afternoon when they arrived at their home, it was a disaster for them. People had come to them like a swarm of zombies and there was a letter addressed to both of them in the letter box which was weird for Asher, why the government addressed to him as well? They opened it and it was a letter of school transfer to IS Academy which Asher already expected._

_'But why the letter address to me as well?' Something doesn't add up.' Asher thought._

_"Oh man, we forgot to buy dinner." Ichika just remembered, Asher had forgotten as well. Today's ordeal is just too much._

_"I'll go buy the ingredients, you stay put here. Since everyone knows about you and the IS, best you don't go out much." Asher said_

_"Are you sure?" Ichika asked_

_"Yes, don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself. You know, living in the streets?" Asher replied._

_"Sigh, okay. If you're not back within an hour or two, I'm going to call the police." Ichika said_

_"Jeez, you make me sound like I'm a cat getting lost. See ya in a while. Meanwhile, you take a bath or play a game or something and stay put. Last we need is for the government to declare emergency if you disappear somewhere." Asher said, with that, he had exited the house._

_"Sigh, why is all this happening to me?" Ichika sigh and he headed to his room reading the manga for now._

_Asher just finished bough the ingredients for dinner, but just as he exited he come across a couple of man in a black suit blocking his path._

_"What do you want?" Asher hissed as he frowns at the obstacle in front of him, remembering the past incident._

_"Asher Valentine, I presume? My name is Ishikawa Yuji, one of the government officials, we would like you to come with us if you please?" The man asked._

_"Why should I trust you? Sorry, no offence, but I had trust issues with the man in black suit attire like you all wearing." Asher said, the man called Ishikawa reach into his blazer pocket and took out a cellphone to make a called._

_"We know about the kidnapping incident involving with Orimura Ichika and we're not part of that group. I've been told to give you this if you refuse, please." Ishikawa handover the phone, Asher hesitate to take it but he did so anyway._

_"Hello to the other side of the phone? If you think is a prank called, blame it on the government." Asher sarcastically said._

_"I see your sense of sarcasm still remain intact, Asher." Asher's eyes widen in shock after hearing a familiar female voice._

_"Chifuyu? Wait-what?" Asher currently confused right now, as he didn't expect to hear his step-elder sister of all people._

_"Just follow them, there's something we need to talk about. I'll see you later, oh and it's good to hear your voice again." Chifuyu hung up without giving Asher the chance to speak up. With that, he called Ichika that there was a long queue and probably be late, just in case Ichika might call the police if he's late and follows Ichikawa to wherever Chifuyu at which is at a government building._

_Later, Asher entered an office room together with Ishikawa, where he saw Chifuyu is standing alone inside. "You're here." Chifuyu greeted._

_"Hello, Chifuyu. Long time no see, been well?" Asher greeted back._

_"The usual, sorry for the sudden call by the way. You can leave us now" Chifuyu said, with that Ishikawa left two of them alone inside the room._

_"Have a seat." Chifuyu seat on the couch which Asher later sit at the opposite, facing her. He can't help but feel awkward in this situation._

_"So, what do you want from me? Shouldn't you be asking for Ichika regarding the IS instead of me?" Asher can't help but ask in this awkward situation._

_"I think you should be asking, why you've been enlisted into IS Academy as well, don't you think?" Chifuyu asked._

_"That as well, so what's going on?" Asher asked._

_"To put it simply, I need you to attend the IS Academy for a different reason actually. It's also for your protection as well. I'll have you attending with Ichika to be his support in the academy for the main reason, knowing him, he won't do well in a place full of the opposite sex, don't you think?" Chifuyu said._

_"Well, I can pretty sure he will be feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by girls. Unless he's a pervert in disguise, he's in paradise which he's not a pervert." Asher said._

_"Yes, also I would like you to provide any support he needed as well regarding the IS. I know you've been reading books and magazine about IS in your free time and you're a smart person after all." Chifuyu said_

_"You're asking a guy who never touches an IS to teach a guy about IS?" Asher asked._

_"Yes, but even without piloting it, I'm sure you know more than average people anyway. Besides, you've been helping his studies, knowing his recent laid-back attitude he needs some proper guidance. Also, leaving you alone will brings concern as well which had no doubt people will be using you once they know about you and us." Chifuyu said._

_"I see, well it's logical. But shouldn't you be asking Ichika to come here as well? He's been missing you a lot lately." Asher said_

_"I know, but it's involved in you, so I called you here. Also..." Chifuyu paused._

_"Also?" Asher asked,_

_"There's no one else who could be looking after Ichika like you anyway," Chifuyu said_

_"Well, I'm flattered. Anyway, I better get going. Don't want our beloved brother to be worried about me missing. It's nice meeting you, sis. Aren't you gonna come home for dinner?" Asher said._

_"Sure, I'll ask Ichikawa to send you. Likewise, Asher but I'll have to handle the paperwork for you and Ichika's transfer. Until then, farewell." Chifuyu said as Asher left the room, she sighs._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"And that's all I've got. You should be happy that I'm forced to tag along with you." Asher said.

"Well, it's great to have at least a guy is around. I'm nervous as heck thinking being the only guy in an all-girl school." Ichika shuddered.

"Ain't that's a man dream surrounded by girls?" Asher asked thought Ichika be at least a little excited about it, now he's worried for his step brother's sexual reference.

"Is that your dream as well?" Ichika asked,

"Nope, not currently interested in a relationship." Asher flatly replies. Ichika finds it weird, his step-brother has good looking and popular with girls during middle-school but somehow Asher doesn't seem interested? Is Asher a homo? He's always teasing him with his fake girly voice. Ichika shuddered at the thoughts again.

They later saw a black car stop in front of them and the driver seat window lowered, Asher recognises it was Ichikawa seems like they are taking them to IS Academy. Ichika, of course, doesn't recognise the man until Asher briefly introduces to him, after explaining they both got into the car and drove to their new high school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chifuyu was inside of the school faculty office, settling down the paperwork needed for her class later. She looked at her calendar and focused on a drawn circled of today's date written 'Idiotic brother's'.

"Sigh, today's the day finally. These two sure know how to give troubles." Chifuyu said as she stood up with files on her hands heading towards her colleague's desk.

"Yamada-sensei, can I have your moment?" Chifuyu called out to a woman with short green hair with glasses. Her name is Yamada Maya, her Assistant homeroom.

"Orimura-sensei, how can I help you?" Yamada-sensei responded,

"Could you help today's attendance, I'll need to finalise the student transfer we'll be receiving today in our class on today's morning meeting," Chifuyu said

"Oh, is it about your little brother?" Yamada-sensei asked,

"Little brothers, two actually. Though one of them seems can't operate an IS but he's here for a different reason." Chifuyu said.

"Oh! is it about the step brother you adopted? I think is pretty understandable for him to be here for protection because of your brother's case. Sure, I'll handle the attendance." Yamada-sensei said,

"Thanks, I'll see you in the class later." With that Chifuyu exited the faculty office, she can't help but think what kind of trouble those two boys will happen when both of them attending her class. She can only hope they will behave themselves or there will be execution.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Ichika and Asher are guided to their assigned classroom 1-1 by Assistant Homeroom Ms Yamada Maya as she introduces herself. Ichika is feeling very nervous to start his high school, while Asher was just worried how is he going to handle Ichika from now. Yamada-sensei had just taken a glance at both boys behind her, she had wondered what kind of sibling her colleagues look like as she was curious they were nothing like Chifuyu at all.

'Maybe opposites attract?' Yamada-sensei thought. When they finally arrive at their classroom, as expected the student in the classroom all glued to them.

"Come on, let's get seated." Asher nudges Ichika with his elbow and seat at the front row, same as Ichika. The stares from the female classmate towards them are making Ichika extremely nervous except for Asher as he casually took out a book and placed on the table, it seems he doesn't get affected by the current atmosphere.

'How is he able to stay calm with this atmosphere? But thinking back again during the incident this is nothing for him I guess.' Ichika thought, he admits that Asher had more guts than he looks despite a little feminine looking. Who the hell will quarrel with a school principal about school managing during our Middle-school?

'I wonder what they teach aside from IS in this academy?' Asher thought he's actually grateful he'll able to enter the academy despite not operating IS. He's wondering what kind of teaching material is taught here? Though he's actually wondered how are they going to grade him when he's not using an IS?

Yamada-sensei begins to introduce herself to the classroom as an Assistant homeroom/vice instructor for this class, which Asher wondered if he heard correctly as far as he knows the teacher first introduced as an Assistant homeroom?

'I think I'm going to have difficulty school life in these 3 years, sigh.' Asher thought as he mentally sighs.

Asher heard that the teacher/instructor is calling out Ichika but he didn't respond until Ichika finally noticed it. It seems there's some error on the name list sequence until Ichika pointed out something obvious.

"Sensei, shouldn't he be introducing first? I mean his name start with A...although his surname is a V." Ichika said as he points to Asher.

"O-Oh sorry, some reason Orimura-kun's name listed first. I-I'm sorry!" Yamada-sensei said.

"Sigh, allow me to introduce the first sensei." Asher stands up in front of the class board, "My name is Asher Valentine, although I have some westerners trait I was born in Japan and I'm this idiot step-brother over there." Asher introduces himself as he points to Ichika.

"What are you calling idiot?!" Ichika fumed as he stands beside Asher, "Erm, m-my name is O-Ori-ACK! What was that for?!" Ichika shout at Asher after the dark blue hair boy smacks at Ichika's back really hard.

"Because you've become like a broken recorder with that stuttering of yours, introduce properly, Baka-chika...wait that sounds like calling you a molester." Asher pointed out realising it does sound like calling a molester.

"Already causing troubles right on the first day? Orimura & Valentine?" Another voiced turn up, Ichika was shocked to see who it was while Asher was surprised a little as well.

"Oh, Orimura-sensei, does the meeting over already?" Yamada-sensei asked

"Yeah, Yamada-sensei, I'm sorry for making you greet the class first," Chifuyu said,

"W-Why is Chifuyu-nee is here?" Ichika asked hopefully someone answered him.

"I guess, she's our homeroom teacher. Prepare for hell, Ichika." Asher said, Ichika groan in respond.

'Silent! Well then, everyone. I am Orimura Chifuyuu, within the next year, it'll be my job to train you to become a pilot. I shall be your guide until become capable. You can oppose me, though listen closely to what I have to say." Chifuyu said,

"Ichika, cover your ears." Asher said as he closed his ears.

"Huh?" Before Ichika can ask why and too late to respond, just right after Chifuyu's sentence, the girls in the class suddenly fangirling loudly with screams about Chifuyu. Asher already know her popularity but didn't expect this kind of reaction, luckily he manages to save his ears but no luck for Ichika.

"Sigh, it's amusing how many of these idiots come every year. Should I be admiring them or is it only because they're in my class?" Chifuyu said as she sighs, getting a slight headache from these fangirls. "Well, whatever. Valentine seems already introduced himself. Orimura, continue." Chifuyu said, with that Asher went back to the seat while Ichika still having trouble with his nervousness. Asher sigh as he can't do anything for him right now.

"Ugh, erm. I'm Orimura Ichika, pleased to meet you...Huh? Houki?" Ichika noticed a familiar face in the classroom.

"You can't even introduce yourself properly?" Chifuyu asked as she smacks Ichika's head, Ichika yelp in pain and naturally calling her sis before getting smack again to address her as Sensei. Not long after that, the girls started to notice that both teacher and Ichika are siblings, though some had forgotten about Asher being their step-siblings.

As the introduction goes on, finally is break time. Frankly, Asher is a bit tired while Ichika is very obvious getting exhausted, probably had reached the limit in this situation, not to mention Chifuyu is being a drill sergeant. Asher noticed that a girl is asking Ichika out, judging from his step-brother reaction it seems they know each other before.

'On a first day being asked out by a girl? Smooth, Ichika.' Asher mentally smirks, although he doesn't really care as he's very tired all sudden. Probably he thinks too much nowadays, he needs a break now...until someone calls for him.

"Um, Valentine-kun." Asher glace his sideways and saw a group of girls calling for him.

"Call me Asher, Valentine sounds too formal being called around the same age. How can I help you?" Asher asked,

"Um, are you related to Orimura sensei and Orimura-kun?" his classmate asked,

"Not really, we're not blood-related but I'm adopted by Orimura sensei 6 years ago. So we're kind of step-siblings." Asher replied which earn a mix of gasp and awe around for those who heard it. "It's no big deal, especially dealing with Ichika. Anything else?" Asher asked,

"Are you the second male to pilot IS?" Another girl asks,

"Unfortunately, no I am not," Asher replied, which earn another disbelieve gasp. "To answer your question why let's just say is part of the protection program by the government." Asher said,

"That's the first time something like this happen." Another girl stated.

"Guess I'm the first in history, is there anything else?" Asher asked again.

"How did Orimura-kun able to pilot an IS?" Another girl asked,

"All he did is just touch the machine and it responded to him. That's all I know." Asher replied.

"Did you do the same? Who knows maybe you'll be a second male pilot!"

"Actually, I never even thought about that," Asher said, he didn't bother to try it himself as it seems a waste of time as if were that convenient. After that, the bell ring is heard, it seems the break time is over and the girls are heading back to their seat. Ichika and the other girl came back as well, judging from his step-brother look it seems doesn't look like having a happy reunion.

Asher felt someone giving a short glare to him or Ichika as he can't tell, he glances at the back and saw a blonde British girl caught staring and looked away.

'If I'm not mistaken, her name is Cecilia Alcott, judging from her status probably an England representative cadet.' Asher thought. With that, the first lesson had started by Yamada-sensei explaining about IS laws. There are some he's not aware of it but majority he understands as he had finished reading the manual reference book, barely though.

"Do you have any questions, Orimura-kun? If you need any clarification on something, please ask me." Yamada-sensei said,

"Erm, sensei. I don't understand any of it." Ichika said as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. Asher immediately face-desked when he heard that which earn surprises from Yamada-sensei.

"V-Valentine-kun, are you ok?!" Yamada-sensei asked,

"No, I'm not fine. I've spent 3 sleepless night to prepare a simplify notebook of the reference manual for that idiot over there, after hearing that I have an urge to strangle his neck." Asher replied with his face still on the desk.

"Orimura, did you read the reference manual before school started?" Chifuyu asked,

"Not..." Ichika head got smacked by Chifuyu and tell him that it is required reading on it and told him to memorize within a week.

"That big book within a week?" Ichika said with disbelieve, knowing no ordinary people will finish reading that thick book.

"You will memorize it, okay? Besides, you have Valentine's notebook." Chifuyu said as she handed out a notebook which caught Asher by surprise.

"How did you get that? I only make a copy." Asher asked,

"It's Orimura-sensei, and this notebook was dropped in the class hallway. It's very well done, Valentine. As expected of you." Chifuyu said

"Ichika! I'm gonna kill you! You ungrateful bastard!" Asher said as he begins to strangle Ichika until Chifuyu smacks Asher's head.

"Silent! Now back on track! Compared to conventional weapons, the IS are far better in mobility, firepower and control. Since it's classified as a weapon itself, accidents are bound to happen if you don't know how to use it well. That's why basic knowledge and training exist, even if you don't understand it, memorize it and always keep in your heart, that is the iron rule. Right now, you all are like a blunt knife but rest assured that it is this school's duty to temper and forge you into a better pilot, be sure to follow me for the next three years." Chifuyu ended her speech, the girls in the class become fangirling around which cause the boys a little headache.

"Sensei, a question." Asher raised his hand,

"What is it, Valentine?" Orimura asked,

"I was wondering are there any ways for grading me? Since I'm not a pilot." Asher asked.

"True, there will be a special assignment for you which different than others later on. We'll be discussing it later. Are there any question?" Chifuyu asked,

"No, sensei. I'm good for now." Asher said,

"Very well. Now then, two weeks from now on you will be asked to choose a representative for the interclass tournament." Chifuyu said,

"Sensei! I would like to nominate Orimura-kun!" A girl classmate raised her hand, many other girls also follow suit and agreed with the selection.

"Wait a minute, I don't want to do this," Ichika argues,

"Those who are nominated by others can't refuse and the one chosen must ready themselves," Chifuyu said,

"Asher, you be the one!" Ichika nominates the dark blue hair boy who's unamused.

"Are you an idiot? It's called interclass tournament, you asking me to fight an IS with bare hands?" Asher said, frankly he's not amused or surprised that Ichika will point at him for this case. He had enough being a representative from middle-school for twice in his lifetime.

"I do not approve of this!" All eyes towards a British blonde girl, "This type of selection is utterly unacceptable!" The girl said,

'Ah shit, here we go again.' Asher mentally groan, how many times already he faced an almighty attitude woman in this world due to IS? Of course, Asher lazy to listen her blabbing around until Ichika retorts back about her country which Asher didn't expect to hear from Ichika and a duel challenge by Ms Alcott.

Though Asher didn't expect Ichika make a blunt statement if she needs a handicapped which Asher kinda want to crawl away listening to that embarrassing statement.

"Looks like it's settled, the duel will be staged next Monday at Arena 3. Orimura & Alcott, I expect both of you to be ready by then." Chifuyu said.

* * *

The class is finally over, seriously Asher is really tired trying to pay attention to Chifuyu's class without nodding off. Asher stretches himself out of fatigues, he really wondering if he really supposed to be in this Academy?

"Asher, you ready to go? We still need to find our assigned room in the dormitory." Ichika asked,

"Not yet, Orimura-sensei summons me to her office later, probably about my assignment. Sigh, today is so tiring." Asher said,

"Heh, sucks to be you." Ichika tease, Asher just rolled his eyes, he's too tired to retorted back.

"Don't be so happy, remember you have next week until the duel. Knowing you, you'll probably just surrender." Asher said,

"No way, I'm going to surrender! I'll teach her to learn to respect others." Ichika said,

"That's surprisingly coming from you. Anyway, got to go now and be sure to read those manual I prepared for you or you'll face the wrath of Orimura-sensei." Asher said as he packs his bag and left the classroom leaving Ichika to shudder the thoughts of punishment Chifuyu if he fails. Ichika just remembered if Asher knows their assigned room? He had the number told by Yamada-sensei, but he just shrugs it, it's Asher's he's talking about, he'll be fine. With that, Ichika head into his assigned room, the room sure looks luxury for a dormitory. He dropped his bag down and lied down on a bed, letting out an exhausted sigh as he thinking back today's event.

"Phew, what an ordeal," Ichika mumbled out Asher's usual quote, he admits it has a nice ring for this situation.

"Welcome, you must be the new roommate today. My name is-." A woman voiced suddenly heard, Ichika quickly rose up out of surprised until he saw a familiar face, with a bath towel wrapped around her who's currently blushing very red.

"H-Houki? What are you doing here?!" Ichika asked, bewildered of the scene in front of him.

"Noooooo!" Houki screams as she randomly takes any objects and thrown towards Ichika.

* * *

"Welp, here's the faculty office. Sigh, I wonder what kind of hell awaits me." Asher slides the door and enters the office, surprisingly empty except for Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei.

"You've come, Valentine. It is regarding your assignment, me and Yamada-sensei thought it will be best for you to monitor the incoming duel on next Monday, your task will be analysing both party of IS & pilot capabilities and their weakness." Chifuyu said.

"So I'm analyzing both Ichika and Ms Alcott performances of both their IS and their skills? I don't mind but why as an assignment?" Asher asked he expected to me more...spartan.

"It is vital to collect information of our student to further groom them into a better pilot which is why data collection is needed by an instructor to provide better training and teaching for the students," Yamada-sensei replied,

"Your observation and analyzing skill is a great asset for this assignment, Valentine. Your personal notebook about the manual reference for Orimura is amazing, you manage to simplify and pointed out the important aspects that need attention, which is why we want you to accept this assignment to assess Orimua and Alcott's match." Chifuyu said,

Asher took a moment of silence and sigh, he wondered why he needs to think so much as knowing Chifuyu, she won't take no for an answer when she's giving a task. "Okay, I'll do it. Does it have a format for the report?" Asher asked,

"Simplifying is okay, what we want is an important point and pieces of information. We'll work the rest if needed, I'll expect you to be diligent for this." Chifuyu said,

"Yes, madam." Asher nodded, hell he gotten used to giving reports to Chifuyu regarding Ichika's well being, this should be a snatch...hopefully.

"You can dismiss. Do you know where's your room assigned?" Chifuyu asked,

"No, I haven't been told of it yet. Ichika didn't tell me the room number." Asher said,

"Yamada-sensei, could you please check where will Valentine & Orimura be staying?" Chifuyu asked when she asked she saw Yamada-sensei looks troubled when she looked at the list. "What's wrong, Yamada-sensei?"

"O-Orimura-sensei, I forgot to include Valentine-kun assigned room and I mistakenly assigned Orimura-kun with Shinono-san together!" Yamada-sensei said as her hands shaking when she realised that she made an error.

"Sigh, leave it for now. I doubt Orimura will do any indecent activities. Valentine, come with me." Chifuyu said as she stood up, Asher wasn't sure what to do, so he does as he told to follow Chifuyu out after he bowed to Yamada-sensei and left. Both of them are walking in the hallway with Chifuyu on the lead and Asher behind her, he wondered where is she taking him? Not long after they stop on one of the doors and entered together, Chifuyu turned on the lights revealed a large room with futuristic decorations and a queen size bed.

"Wow, what is this room? I didn't expect there will be a suite in an academy, does it have a jacuzzi in here?" Asher asked as he was awed at the sight of this room, can he really stay in this room for himself?

"Don't talk nonsense, put your stuff at the table there. I'll bring the bath towel for you. Don't touch anything else." Chifuyu said as she walks away entered the bathroom.

"Wait-what?" Asher doesn't get it until he saw something at the corner couch near the table when he wanted to put his bag down. He took it up and was immediately put back down as it was a woman's lingerie. "Could this room be? Oh hell no!"

"What are you making so much noise for?" Chifuyu comes out with a bath towel on her hands.

"Chifuyu, why the hell you bringing me into your room?!" Asher asked as he's bewildered by the idea of sleeping in a teacher's room, no less from his step sister.

"All the rooms are full and the new ones are currently under renovation, besides we're sibling, it's natural to share rooms isn't it?" Chifuyu says as she placed the towel on the table. "Or that calm cafe finally breaks and you're embarrassed to share a room with an elder sister?" Chifuyu said as she smirks.

"I rather sleep in the hallway, think of the gossips when someone found out about this," Asher says as he tried to exit the room but the door can't be opened.

"The controls are here. Anyway today you'll be staying here until a room for you is ready." Chifuyu finalises, Asher immediately sighs as he put back his bag on the table and gave up trying to resist Chifuyu. He wondered if this is really a good idea to stay here for a night...wait how long will the new room be ready? He won't be staying here for more than a day right? Asher groans as he pinched his nose bridge from a headache he's having.

"Take a bath, it's not much but we'll be having an instant ramen tonight. You don't mind any flavours." Chifuyu said while Asher gives a nod and decided it's best to clear his mind from a bath. As he turned on the shower, water begins dropping on him.

"Sigh, what an ordeal today," Asher said as he continues to clean himself with shampoo & soap. After a while, he had finally cleaned himself up, clad with bathrobe from the changing room feeling refreshed out of his mind until he remembered he's in Chifuyu's room.

"You're done, it seems. The ramen is ready, you can help with yourself first, I'll be taking the bath." Chifuyu said as she went past him and stopped, "There will be consequences if you dare to peek." Chifuyu said as she glanced back at Asher.

"No madam! it will not happen! I still value my life!" Asher said as he made a salute gesture. With that, Chifuyu went in without saying a word and Asher took a ramen cup.

"Sigh, what an ordeal indeed. I wonder can I even survive a night? Now I uncomfortable as Ichika during morning class. Sigh, Itadakimasu." Asher sigh as he begins chewing the ramen with pork flavour it seems.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Yes, I did skip & edited some part from anime/manga as I don't want to totally followed it and gonna put those ecchi/harem fanservice into the minimum.**

**I'll just leave your imagination how its gonna happen for Asher in Chifuyu's room for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, thank you for continuing reading this story created under the request of 1v2 username. Hope is interesting and once again thanks for the reading support until now as this fandom is quite old.**

**Also, I've started playing Gundam Breaker Mobile which just released yesterday. It's nice though there is some cons/problem which not really that bothering me. I've already lvl 25 Fighter and currently on chapter 5 of the story mission. **

**Once again, I don't own anything except for OC's **

* * *

Chapter 7: Doubts and Revelations.

Chifuyu feeling refreshed after the shower dripping on her as she cleaning herself up, she wondered if her decision to take her step-sibling in her room just now but this is her chance to finally confront him alone.

'Since the opportunity is here, I guess is about time.' Chifuyu thought as she turned off the shower knob and wiping herself clean. After she had done, she wears a spare bathrobe and exited noticed that Asher slightly jumped in surprise as he almost chokes himself as he keeps beating his chest and quickly drinks the soup the instant ramen he ate.

"Are you that hungry that you've to choke yourself?" Chifuyu asked, Asher just looked away without saying anything after he took a glance at her.

'Great, what am I thinking? Sure Chifuyu is a beauty, reminds me of mom but for god sake, she's your step-sibling, Asher! Do not follow those trend that will happen in Hentai!' Asher mentally slapped himself, sure he know Hentai and watched them once a while when he had the urge, he's still a man and not that naive despite his feminine looks.

"When you're done eating, come with me. We need to talk." Chifuyu said, Asher tense a little after hearing that noticed her usual tone is a little...different. Is there something Chifuyu wished to talk to him about? He finished his ramen by gulping the last of the noodle and soup, he throws the empty ramen cup into the trash can and brings the chair over to the bed sitting in front of Chifuyu who's sitting on the side the bed with arms and legs crossing, Asher wanted to look away as he almost can see her clevage.

"So, what do you need to talk about, sensei?" Asher asked.

"You can call me Chifuyu-nee like usual now we're not during school time," Chifuyu said.

"Okay, Chifuyu-nee, so what's up?" Asher asked again.

"I'm just thinking we could catch up with each other, after all, I've not been around the house quite often," Chifuyu said,

"Shouldn't this include Ichika as well? Besides, I doubt this is a normal 'catch up' coming from you." Asher said,

"Hm, I guess there's no fooling you but I am indeed wanted to do some catching up, but this comes first, Asher. Have you ever think about why I decided to adopt you when we first meet?" Chifuyu asked,

"Well, I have a few guesses but I prefer to hear it from you, Chifuyu," Asher replied,

"You see, 6 years ago, there's an unknown energy source detected by the radar, the charts are off and the characteristic is unknown. I've been requested to do an investigation to find the source, information gathering...or elimination. Can you guess where I was deployed to the scene?" Chifuyu asked while looking sternly at Asher, who still remains compose.

"Outside of the warehouse, where we first meet, isn't it? And you decided to take me in because I was the suspect or the cause of the anomaly so you can keep an eye on me and deal with me if I was a threat, I take it?" Asher asked,

"As expected of you to deduce my thinking, I'm impressed actually or was it intentional by you to cause that anomaly? Now the main question for you, who...no WHAT are you actually?" Chifuyu asked as she glared at him, looking at Asher still remain to compose as normally would, she's little surprised but also expected that Asher wasn't easy to crack down, she finds it interesting at the challenge.

Meanwhile, Asher was actually nervous about the current situation. He already expected that one day he will be questioned about his origin, hell during the naming registry into the Orimura family 6 years ago was an obvious give away that there was no birth certificate or Asher Valentine exist in this world. He was actually wanted to tell her about it, but due to his de-ageing, it will probably back-fire as a mere childish fantasy like how children do.

Who in the world believed of an alternate world/universe? It's only a fiction.

Asher honestly does not know how to answer, can he tell her the truth about him? The incident? The whole thing? This is the biggest decision he ever made to consider, one wrong move and everything will fall apart. Asher took a deep breath and look at Chifuyu with his light blue eyes that seem perfectly fit from a moonlight shine.

"I know you have doubts about me, Chifuyu, but I can tell you that I mean no harm to anyone and I gain nothing anyway, is actually more like I lost everything for me," Asher said he can't help but show his sad tone and expression when reminded him that everyone he knew doesn't exist here.

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu seems to notice Asher's slight behaviour had changed, the composure from early on seems to be crumbled down.

Asher took a deep breathe again and look directly at Chifuyu, "If I say that I'm a being that shouldn't exist in this world, what would you do?" Asher asked Chifuyu was taken aback from that sentence.

"S-Shouldn't exist? What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked,

"Answer me." Asher sternly repeats again as he shows the looks that he won't be swayed by other topics no matter how hard they try.

"Sigh, depending on what you say, I may need to inform the government whenever I've learned about you but I do not know what they will take it if they decided that you're a threat or not. But I've already decided to help you with the utmost of my ability when needed." Chifuyu said,

"Help me? Even against the government orders?" Asher asked,

"Even the government," Chifuyu said,

"Why? How can I believe everything you said aren't just sugar coat it to influence me?" Asher said,

"I'm glad you're not that naive and gullible, but I've already decided. After all, I haven't thanked you properly for rescuing Ichika 6 years ago." Chifuyu said Asher seems surprised.

"It's true I didn't trust you enough that you're not a spy or probably a hidden threat but after you risk your life for a stranger, I can see that you're not any of those. If I can be childish, I'll say you're a hero for saving my only family, my precious little brother. That's why I trust you enough to even go against the government if somehow they cross the line." Chifuyu said with soft expression thinking about her little brother and Asher was playing together like normal kids, actually, she was happy that Ichika had Asher around to look after and with him, she was worried that Ichika is little lonely and take advantages.

Asher went silent before he broke it, "Tell the truth, I was glad and happy to be taken by you. I never had a sibling and I can experience what is like to have a sibling. I treat Ichika as my brother and you as my sister, no matter an elder or younger or different blood, you and Ichika are the first person I ever call Sister and Brother. Besides, I don't think I deserved the thanks. After all, siblings look out to each other right?" Asher said as he grins carefreely with eyes closed, different from the stoic expression he always wears which surprises Chifuyu as if she just witness a part of Asher's true face.

"I see, but I still wanted to thank you though. it's already late, we'll leave it for some other time. Sorry for keeping you up, Asher." Chifuyu said as she twirls her bangs.

"Oh, I'm used to staying up late from doing chores back in the house. Well, goodnight." Asher says as he got up and was heading towards the couch until Chifuyu called him.

"Where are you going?" Chifuyu asked as she still crosses her arms and legs.

"Erm, to the couch for sleep?" Asher replied, ain't it obvious.

"I can't allow a student to have uncomfortable sleep, come here. The bed is large enough for two people." Chifuyu said as she patting the beds.

"Wait-what?! N-no thanks! I mean isn't it improper? Ahahahaha, I mean even if we're step-sibling but-" Asher said as he looks away trying to think of any excuse to refuse and dismissing any disturbing thoughts from his mind instantly.

"Here, now." Chifuyu sternly ordered, which Asher had no choice but to accept. He slowly climbs on the bed and took the opposite sides. "Just in case, this is not THAT kind of giving thanks, if you get what I mean. Any funny touches will be severely executed, understand?" Chifuyu warns.

"Yes, ma'am! I value my life, complete and utter understood!" Asher said.

"Good, now get to sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow." Chifuyu said as he turns away pulling the sheets, Asher did the same as well.

'How am I supposed to sleep like this?! Oh well, I'm tired anyway and I don't know my sleeping habits. What an ordeal...zzzzzzz' Asher soon fall asleep from fatigue today, he just can't catch up today's event.

At some point later, Asher mysteriously woke up outside of the academy instead of a room. "What happened? Why am I outside of...Academy?" Asher turned around and saw the IS Academy, instead of majestic appearance, it was reduced into a pile of ruins and debris everywhere, but what shocked him later is the number of students is laying around on the rumbles with fires and smokes everywhere.

"What the? What's going on here?" Asher quickly got up and rushed towards the laying student, but he stops when saw Ichika, Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei and his classmate were on the ground as well. "Ichika! Chifuyu!" Asher quickly runs towards them before he manages to reach them, part of the building suddenly collapsed in front of him, completely blocking his way. "No! Ichika! Chifuyu get up!" Asher screams as he pounding the debris as he looks through the small gap between the collapse debris. As he continues pounding the debris, calling his step-siblings, the ground he stands shakes, "Earthquake?" Asher guessed but it doesn't add up and the tremor is more like...a footstep? Not long later, an explosion just blasted nearby causing him to knocked into something, Asher tried to see what hit him felt his right hand hold on something like a ball and realised it was similar to Gunpla Battle control ball made from hard light. 'Isn't this controls for Gunpla Battle? Why is it here?' Before he knows what's going on, Asher saw a giant shadow covered his vision by the fire and smoke but seems tall like any building, he saw the head perhaps had a square visor locked on him.

Asher tried to move but he can't, the boy can see the giant raise something like a gun pointed at him, Asher saw the gun begin emitting light and fired some sort of beam light towards him.

"Noooo!"

Asher quickly got up from the bed, his head and body begin sweating madly while breathing heavily. He looked around and he was in the room he was supposed to be asleep. "A dream? But what the hell, it feels so real...but why am I dreaming that?" Asher sigh as he places his left palm on his face, he can't find any reason why he dreamed the IS Academy is being destroyed and the people are...the boy quickly shook off the thoughts, it's just a nightmare, nothing more.

"I see you're quite bold, Asher." Asher heard Chifuyu's voice, he turned around and that his teacher seems...angry?

"Erm, sorry for being loud to wake you up. I err...had a weird nightmare, haha." Asher said.

"I see, or is that an excuse to try to feel me up?" Chifuyu asked as her eye's glared sharply.

"Huh?" Asher doesn't understand, no way he's gonna feel her up while he values his life...until he saw his right hand touching where it's category as a one of the danger zone/forbidden area for him, the Chifuyu's breast. Asher quickly retracts his hand from her, "No, no Chifuyu! It wasn't on purpose, I swear is not an excuse!" Asher backed off from the bed as Chifuyu slowly got up and quickly deliver a smack on his head, completely knocked him out as Asher's eyes are spinning with stars.

"Hmph," Chifuyu later went back on the bed, leaving Asher continues to unconscious on the floor, before she went back to sleep, she can't believe that Asher had a strong grip for his size. 'Even Ichika haven't touched mine...except when he was a child.' Quickly dismissing her thoughts, but she can't help but thinking back Asher's sad expression when he said he had lost everything. 'Just what could it mean? Asher, what have you lost until you show that face?' Seeing that face, Chifuyu can't help but remind of the day that her parents abandoned them, 'Was it the same with us?' She thought, she decided not to think about it any more, she would get her answer later.

* * *

The next morning, Asher decided to go to the classroom quietly which is gods blessing as Chifuyu was not around when he woke up from the floor, no doubt that she had knocked him unconscious of last night incident.

However, he's not complaining as he got a decent sleep. He should be thankful for Chifuyu for knocking him out. As he arrived at the classroom, he saw Ichika laying his head on the desk.

"Morning, Ichika. Rough night?" Asher greets, Ichika slowly turns his head facing Asher without removing himself from the table. Based on his facial expression, it seems he's very exhausted. "So hows the experience with sleeping with girls in the same room feel?" Asher ask,

"How did you know?" Ichika immediately stands up,

"Dude, we're in an Academy full of girls and were separated. Who else you share the room with?" Asher asked, Ichika scratch the back of his head as he trying to peek a glance to Shinonono Houki which is very obvious. "So, is Shinonono-san is it? Well, at least not a stranger." Asher said.

"How did...forget it, I'm tired of asking the same thing especially on you. You can read my mind anyway." Ichika sigh until he felt Asher give a light smack on his head.

"Because you're not even trying to conceal your body language when you hiding something, moron! Didn't I tell you that you can't be completely honest in the society, you must have a shield or a mask to protect yourself from people trying to take advantage of you! If you enter the world being such oblivious people, you won't survive long!" Asher said as he continues to lectures him the hardship and the cruelty of the real society, the girls were looking at Asher and wondering if he is really just a high school student. Even Cecelia & Houki are listening to Asher's lecture until they didn't notice that Chifuyu had entered the classroom who also surprised that Asher was lecturing something at Ichika without noticing, Yamada-sensei was surprised by the display as well and looked at Chifuyu how to handle these situations.

"That's why you can't always easily trust people. If your work colleague or superior found out you're such a gullible person, they make use of you until you're left nothing but bones! And-ACK!" Asher yelp as he felt something thick and hard smacked on his head until a small swollen bump appeared.

"As I appreciate for giving lectures to Orimura, but nows not the time. Go back to your seat, the class is starting!" Chifuyu said as the girls went back to their seat, Asher rubs his head until his eye's meet with Chifuyu who give a very stern look than usual, Asher silently yelp and quickly take his seat.

'Probably she still mad that I grope her breast, sigh I blame that nightmare.' Asher thought. The class continues on with the subject related to the development of the IS and the country until Chifuyu smacks Ichika's head for not paying attention to the lecture. Frankly, Asher also didn't pay much attention as he knows a gist of it but manages not to show it very obvious until he heard that a personal IS will be assigned to Ichika.

'A personal IS assign to Ichika for data gathering, huh? The government sure doesn't waste any moment at all taking the advantages. If successful even though the Alaska Treaty did mention of sharing any IS-related information but I doubt the government is stupid enough to let go of Ichika's data that easily.' Asher thought, as the class whisper among themselves about Ichika predicament, until someone voiced out.

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't be able to call our match a fair duel if you were forced to use a training IS to fight me. Although, I worried that the match is still way too much in my favour." Cecilia said,

"What makes you say that? We haven't even fought yet." Ichika asked,

"Miss Cecilia Alcott, an IS representative for England and a member of a noble family. The Alcott family is pretty well known and active in influencing to the society as well, not only at she won few sports tournament and many achievements that received recognition from many sources as well but was rejected when she took the IS aptitude which the test results were high, the England government elected her as the representative after defeated IS Academy instructor in preliminary test and her knowledge about IS is pretty high." Asher replied to Ichika from his seat without looking at Ichika as he rests his head with his hand on the table, all eyes seem to be directed to him even the teachers, "She has the knowledge and the experience of IS more than you. Of course, she has that confidence." Asher said,

"R-Right, just as that boy said," Cecilia said proudly although she was surprised that she heard information about her.

"Especially her IS 'Blue Tear' is a high-performance machine for the long-range attack, unless you don't have any countermeasure, you won't stand a chance Ichika," Asher said,

"Damn, do you need to be so harsh? I thought you support me." Ichika said, now he felt his confidence begin to shatter.

"That's why I'll say it, take this and make sure to watch it," Asher said as he passed Ichika a thumb drive.

"What's this?" Ichika asked as he looks at the thumb drive.

"A small information & a video about Miss Cecilia 'Blue Tear' IS courtesy of yours truly although is not very much." Asher said as he received a gasp from the classmates, "What? Isn't it normal to collect information about your opponent and study it? Every sport's done that." Asher raised his eyebrow.

"H-How, did you get that information?! It's supposed to be classified!" Cecilia asked,

"I've gotten permission from the Academy, is part of my assignment," Asher replied.

The students in the class begin murmured themselves until Chifuyu voice out, "I see you've already started before we say anything, Valentine. As expected of you getting the head start." Chifuyu said the students begin questioning themselves what do they mean by that. "As you all know, Valentine will be given a special assignment different from the other students, his role will be provide any information for the pilots, overseer the match and report of the situation, you can say he's equivalent to an assistant instructor like Yamada-sensei." Chifuyu finished, the student's yell in surprised that a high school student and a male nevertheless taken the role of an assistant instructor?

"But sensei, isn't Valentine-kun unable to pilot an IS? How can he able to become an assistant instructor?" One of the students asked,

"He can, Asher is very perspective and observing. He can tell if you're lying, he can tell if you're having an injury no matter how you hide it, he can tell you're having some sort of troubles no matter how poker face you use. He's like...able to see through a person. I won't surprised if he becomes a teacher, I mean he's smart." Ichika said.

"Well, enough of this. It is already been decided by the higher up and there was no objection. There are still a few days left before the duel, I'll expect you both to be ready. Class dismiss." Chifuyu said, with that the class having a lunch break. Cecilia begins to stand up and left for lunch until she noticed Asher approaching her.

"Oh? What can I help you? Do you need anything from me?" Cecilia asked,

"Just to be fair, here's the available information of Ichika, although I doubt you bother to see it anyway with that confident of yours," Asher said as he placed the thumb drive on her table and left but he stops midway. "Friendly advice, it's good to have confidence, but overconfidence will spell a fall down. Even a cornered reindeer shows unimaginable strength that can defeat a lion." Asher then left, leaving Cecilia raised her eyebrow in question, unable to comprehend what the dark blue hair boy said. She dismissed as a mere empty talk from the lower class. After all, she is an elite. She will prevail, for her family sake.

* * *

Ichika saw Asher walkout, he asked if he wants to have lunch together but Asher decline and said he wanted to be alone for now. Ichika was surprised to hear that, normally they hang out together every time available, but Ichika decides not to drag anymore as he knows something is on his mind, he always does that whenever he's facing some sort of trouble.

"Well, if need help, I'll be there for you," Ichika said

"Thanks, Ichika. We go together tomorrow." Asher said as he left

"Man, I wonder what gives him trouble that he needs time alone? Probably the assignment? Wait, I forgot to ask who did he share his room with last night." Ichika asked himself, then he saw Houki and decided that he need to talk to her.

"Houki, can you follow me?" Ichika asked before Houki say anything, Ichika grabs her hand and leave the classroom, the students then whisper themselves how lucky Houki is. When both of them at the cafeteria, Ichika wanted to ask a favour to teach him about IS because he knows at this rate he's going to lose the match.

"It's your fault for getting provoked back then, you dummy," Houki said, after seeing Ichika begging her. She started to doubt herself if she can be any help since the opponent is the representative who has their own IS.

"Can we sit beside you, Orimura-kun?" Ichika was approached by 3 girls, with one of them wearing a cat ear hoodie. Not long after they start to talk about him seems close to Houki only to declare that they were childhood friends that went to the same school and practise kendo together which Houki flustered from embarrassment after being teased by fellow classmate that they seem to be more than a childhood friend.

Not long after a 3rd-year student came to offer guidance to Ichika relating to IS but the say the senior suggest seems too...flirty for Houki's taste which she stops her senior approached by suggesting that she will be helping Ichika instead. Although the senior rebuke that she had more experience than Houki, who's a first-year until the senior heard Houki's next words.

"I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister," Houki declares herself which had made her classmate and the senior shocked in silence, within a second the trio girls start cheering that they had the world-famous IS creator's little sister as their classmate and senior backed off as well.

"Thanks, Houki. please take care of me." Ichika thanked his childhood friend. When Houki heard this her face can't help but flush red with slight happiness. Although she manages to keep Ichika from...'harms' way but she doesn't know how to begin teaching IS on Ichika...there's only one way.

"Meet me at kendo dojo, I want to see how capable you are," Houki said,

"What has Kendo got to do with IS?" Ichika asked,

"Meet. me. there." Houki repeats again, after Ichika hearing the tone, he decided to shut up and do what she says after he saw Houki's eyes gleaming dangerously.

'Somehow, I kind of wish Asher help me instead.' Ichika thought of his step-brother,

* * *

"Achooo!" Asher sneeze as he muttered 'bless me' and rubs his nose, wonder if it's Ichika talking behind his back? He decided to take a walk while eating buns bought from the cafeteria not long ago after he saw some commotion involving Ichika.

"Probably the rumours about him begin to spread widely, very glad nobody knows about me yet," Asher said, as he arrives somewhere at academy backyard he randomly walked into and continues to munch his bread buns after he sits down on the grass. As he continues biting his bread, Asher glance at the IS Academy tower landmark with a weird shape and design which he can't help but thinking how weirdly the architecture design.

While he stares at the tower suddenly he saw a vision of the academy being destroyed as he remembered the nightmare he had last night. Asher dropped the bread and pressed his forehead from slight headaches that just caused on him.

'Damn it, stop thinking about that stupid dream! There's no way a mobile suit exist here!' Asher thought as he shook his head, he starts to think that things get weirder and weirder. After he heard the bell ring which signs the end of a lunchbreak, Asher got up and brush himself from the soil and grass he sits on, as he starts to head back, he stops and turns around staring at the thick bush on the yard, for some reason he...felt there's something inside the bush though he can't figure out what it is, he shrugs and make his way to the class as he can come to check it out some other time.

* * *

The class was finally over, Asher wanted to rest but thinking back if returning to Chifuyu's room now is not a great idea. So he decided to hang out until he saw Ichika being taken away by Houki. Asher can't help but curious as he doubts Ichika had guts to ask a girl to be his girlfriend or something, not to mention is that he's been dragged out.

'Probably he caused trouble to that girl and needs to talk. Jeez, I better go and have a look in case any trouble.' Asher thought as he quietly followed both of them and seem to arrive some sort of Kendo dojo.

'Huh, well she's bold enough to bring him here just to beat him up into a pulp.' Asher thought,

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Asher glances around and saw some girl student looking suspicious at him.

"Oh, I saw my classmate and my brother here. So I have gotten curious what's going on." Asher said as he points them inside the club. The girl student takes a look and understood what he means.

"Oh, is Houki-chan. She said something about borrow the club after the practice for personal training. I didn't expect she ask the rumoured male IS pilot here." the girl said.

"Yeah, that rumour boy is inside there," Asher said,

"And you must the rumoured exception male student that comes in? I heard that you're both siblings." She said,

"Huh, kinda surprised someone knows about me this soon," Asher said, he thought with Ichika being the hot topic, not much people will know about him to bother.

"Well, the 3rd year teacher seem to talk about you two. Though I'm not sure which one does she mean." the girl said,

"Wait, you're my senior?" Asher asked in surprise, he didn't expect to meet a senior.

"Oh my bad, My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi, 16-year-old, 2nd year and a current student council president." Tatenashi introduced herself, "You are Asher Valentine, right? Orimura's sensei stepbrother, I heard you're quite a capable person yourself and was curious to see it myself when I heard not one but two teachers mentioned about you." She said,

"Student council president? Wait, Sarashiki? Does that mean you're the current Russia representative?" Asher asked,

"Oh? You know about me?" Tatenashi asked she didn't expect a first-year less a boy heard about her.

"Only through available information, part of my assignment task given by Orimura sensei," Asher replied,

"Hm~well it doesn't matter to me anyway. I had to go now, it was nice meeting you Valentine-kun. Say hello to Orimura-kun for me as well. Bye~" Tatenashi said as she walked away.

"Man, what the hell was that? Still, it's surprising to meet a student council this soon, didn't expect her to be the 2nd year. I heard rumours the Sarashiki family are some sort of secret organization or something, guess you can't judge people by their looks huh. She's gonna be a real tough customer for Ichika to deal in the interclass tournament if he's a class representative." Asher said as he sighs.

At the same time, Asher kind of heard some commotion from the club. Asher decided best to see what's going on and so he enters the club, without knowing that Tatenashi was still nearby listening to what Asher had said just now.

'Hm, guess it was like 3rd-year homeroom Ayase-sensei said, aside from Orimura-kun shows potential IS pilot, that Valentine-kun is a very observant person. No wonder she mentions that his eyes seem can see through someone's facade. Even he can somehow notice my presence in the bush early. " Tatenashi though as she left the scene, seeming interested in those two brothers.

* * *

"What happened to you, Ichika? When did you become so weak?!" Houki asked as she points her shinai below at Ichika seemingly defeated.

"Well, it's been a long time I do kendo. I'm out of shape actually." Ichika said, as he announces that he never missed school proudly which Houki sigh.

"Ichika, are you entering kendo club?" Both Ichika and Asher heard a familiar voice, they turn and saw Asher was on the club entrance.

"Asher? When did you get here?" Ichika asked,

"A few moments ago, was having a conversation with a...senior. So are you doing an entrance test to join the club or you have done something stupid to get beat up like that?" Asher asks as he offers himself to help Ichika getting up which Ichika gladly accepts.

"Nah, Houki...oh wait, I forgot to introduce to you. This is Houki, the one I talked to you before being my first childhood friend." Ichika introduced Houki, "And Houki, this is Asher, my step-little brother." Ichika proudly introduce.

"Hello, Houki-san. Sorry if this brother of mine causing you troubles and nice to meet you, we finally meet at last. I'm kind of interested what did you see in him to become his friend in the first place." Asher said.

"Hey, don't say like is a bad thing!" Ichika said,

"Erm, well he's..." Houki can't finish her sentence as she remembers when they were kids, Ichika stands up against some bullies that's bothering her previously and Ichika was a good sparring partner in kendo as well until she develops a crush on him, Houki still can't finish her words as her face blush in embarrassment.

"Welp, guess he did something to catch your interest. You better treat her right, Baka-Chika." Asher tells Ichika who retorted back not to call him that. "Since we're here, Ichika did you bring the thumb drive I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag there." Ichika points out,

"Houki-san, is it okay for us to clubs computer/monitor? Knowing Ichika, he'll not gonna be bothered to look at the information of Ms Alcott I gave." Asher said,

"Erm, sure. I think it's fine and also good for him." Houki said,

"Asher, I just noticed when did you start to address her by the first name? You always address people by their last name first." Ichika noticed he knows that his brother is polite and only use first name basis when he's close to someone or another reason.

"Oh, I thought she is less stress not to address by her last name. I mean if you pay attention she always frowns whenever being addressed her last name." Asher said as he moves into the club meeting room which has a monitor set, without wasting time he begins turning on the monitor and gets ready for a short briefing.

"W-What?" Houki checks her face if she really frowns whenever being called by her last name. It's true that she had...own difficulty as being related to her sister, the creator of IS and surrounded by a political situation all these time which make her stressful, she always being compared to her sister Tabane frequently until she grew tired or resentful.

"You'll get used to it, Asher kinda good at reading people. He always able to found out I'm lying or not which is sucks." Ichika said,

"Because your body language and your habits are so obvious that I don't need to think so much to know you're lying or not. Anyway, it's ready. So get yourself a seat, we're starting shortly." Asher said,

Houki just blinked her eyes confusing about this situation, but she stays inside nevertheless. Ichika whispered to her that don't bother trying to think too much what Asher just said about her, Houki then decided to listen to what Ichika said to save herself from headache.

* * *

Cecelia Alcott was currently taking shower in her room, today was an enjoying day where everything seems everything went smoothly. Although she sometimes thought about that Ichika boy being rude but she dismisses it as clearly the victory of their match is without a doubt goes to her. She won't lose to some commoner and green pilot without any IS experience to beat her but a part of her still have a little doubt.

'Get together yourself, Cecelia Alcott! The representative of great England!' Cecelia stern herself, she turns off the shower and begins cleaning herself dry. After she has done and exit the shower room, she took a glance of the thumb drive on the table which Asher gave it to her early.

"Friendly advice, it's good to have confidence, but overconfidence will spell a fall down. Even a cornered reindeer shows unimaginable strength that can defeat a lion."

Cecilia remembered those word from that dark blue hair boy classmate of hers, she was wondering how come he was able to enter the academy while he can't pilot an IS? Although it's obvious probably for protection due to being relative to that Orimura boy and her teacher, maybe he has more on him than meets the eye?

'It won't hurt to watch it, as a representative I can't embarrass myself for whatever the outcome will happen in future!' Cecilia turned on her laptop and begin opening some files and video inside the thumb drive content.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**It seems the beginning is almost like OC X Chifuyu, but I really have no plan to make a pairing in case anyone is wondering but who knows maybe me or 1v2 will change our minds.**

**Next chapter is kind of obvious if remember the manga or the anime but please expect it will be different (hopefully by major).**

**That is all for now, till next time.**

**Cheers.**

**If anything can PM me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been like 2 months? my work currently entered a busy season so I hardly had any time to write even on the weekend.**

**Before I forgot, Happy Halloween! **

**I didn't own anything except OC**

* * *

Chapter 8: Class representative match!

As Time passes by, finally on the appointed day where Ichika and Cecilia will face off in their class representative match.

"Say, Houki," Ichika called who stand beside her waiting for Ichika IS to be delivered into the academy.

"What is it?" Houki asked,

"Looking back, that was some tough training." Ichika thinking back when he had to do some physical training under Houki which was supervised & agreed by Asher. Worst of all, the training is really spartan for him, especially from Asher.

"Yes, and you did well," Houki said.

"That really helped to improve my physical strength and stamina," Ichika said,

"Good, that's for the best," Houki replied,

"What happened to the part where you teach me the basics of IS?" Ichika asked which Houki turn away not meeting Ichika's stare.

"Y-You've heard from Valentine-kun, right? IS is an exoskeleton which some sort of part of your body. If you didn't train yourself, your body won't able to handle the stress." Houki said as she remembers what Asher said when he proposed training for Ichika which the latter wanted to refuse but was forced by Asher who drags him into it.

"Well, he's not wrong but there's still those theories and stuff, right?" Ichika asked,

"Y-You don't have an IS yet, so there's nothing much we can do about it. Even we teach you about the theory you'll fall asleep anyway." Houki replied.

"Sigh, now I'm anxious about this. By the way, where's Asher?" Ichika asked,

"I'm not sure, he wasn't around after the class," Houki said, she wondered where did Asher disappear to? While they were wondering about Asher, they saw Yamada-sensei running towards her with Chifuyu walking behind her.

Ichika immediately told Yamada-sensei to calm down and take some deep breath as he saw her being in a hurry. Yamada-sensei was shocked and pouted at her student treating her like a child until Chifuyu smacks his head for being disrespect to a teacher.

"It's here! Orimura-kun's IS has arrived!" Yamada-sensei said.

"Go get ready, Orimura. You have to go out there now since we can only use the arena for a short time. Be sure to show them that you can overcome this, got it?" Chifuyu encourages her little brother which the latter nods his head in acknowledgement. Ichika had done everything he can when both Houki and Asher helped out, although the training is really tough.

"By the way, Chifuyu-nee. Have you seen Asher?" Ichika got smack in the head by Chifuyu again after he asked Asher whereabouts.

"It's Orimura-sensei! Valentine is currently at the observatory preparing for his assignment. Nothing to worry about, focus on your current match." Chifuyu said

When they arrived at the hangar where Ichika IS unit has arrived, it was clad with greyish tone on the entire frame, Ichika got on the unit which begins its operating system linking to Ichika with Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu watching over.

Chifuyu called by Ichika's name asking if he's feeling any abnormality during the system startup. Ichika noticed that this is the first time Chifuyu call him by his name seemingly that his sister is worried about him. Ichika looked at Houki who seemingly worried as well but he had prepared for this.

"I'm going now," Ichika said,

"Y-yeah, be sure to win," Houki said,

With that Ichika takes off into the sky while remembering Asher's words after the training alone with him when Houki not around while his body was really tired and unable to stand up.

_Flashback_

_"Remember Ichika, victory and defeat is just a common thing that happens to everyone during a match. The importance & the true value are beyond victory, right now you may not understand it but someday you will, which is why there's only one thing you need to do. Come back without any regret, got it?" Asher said as he raised his fist on his chest level, Ichika immediately fist bump it. He knew very well that Asher was serious about it whenever he did the fist bump._

_Flashback end_

"True value...what do you mean Asher? Is this what you want me to figure out myself?" Ichika asked himself until he saw Cecilia showering on top of him and Ichika stop in mid-air same level as her.

"I applaud you for keeping your word but I suppose you'll need some time to get used to controlling that unit?" Cecilia said,

"I'm fine, this machine feels like it's been part of me for a long time. I guess what Asher said is true about being a part of our body." Ichika said as he moves his arms around and clenches it. "But thanks for the concern," Ichika said.

"It's still not too late, though. You could still back down from this if you like. As I said before, there is a huge difference between my skill and yours. You will just end up hurting yourself not just your body but pride as well if we proceed. Do you still wish to continue?" Cecilia asked,

"We won't know that until we actually fight," Ichika replied.

"I see, Very well then." Cecilia aims her weapon on Ichika. "Let our duel begin!" Cecilia announces as she opened a shot towards Ichika, she expected her first shot a hit but Ichika manages to dodge sideways at last minute.

"I'm not done yet!" Cecilia said as she continues firing her laser rifle to prevent Ichika's advance but Ichika manages to dodge several shots but gotten hit by one or two shots into his units which the computer shows how much damage he received and the shield energy gauge.

'Thanks to Houki & Asher. That training we've been doing after the classes all this time really helped' Ichika thought himself as he remembered the training propose mainly by Asher and Houki help supervise the training.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ms Alcott's Blue Tear, as you already know is a high-performance long-range unit emphasis on snipping. Although it may seem like a regular sniper, the IS unit does have other arsenals to engage in any situation. First, let's take a look at her weapon loadout." Asher said as he played the video of Cecilia in action after showing the Blue Tear's detail._

_"First, the Blue Tear's main weapon, the laser rifle, Blue Pierce. Despite the design and the name, it's really not classified as a sniper rifle but more a rifle. As you can see in the video, that it needs to be charged before it fired however that time lag is no big issue if the pilot is a skilled marksman._

_"Secondly, Blue Tear's infamous BITS drone. They are remotely controlled drones mostly used it to hit on the blind spot or harassment. I heard there's another additional gimmick but I have no solid information of it, best keep in mind that Ms. Alcott's IS had more than the BITS and the Blue Pierce." Asher finished,_

_"Any question?" Asher asked who Ichika seems half doozy off before getting hit by tip of the shinai edge at his face which thrown by Asher. Houki wondered how did the boy manage to throw such precision & force? "Pay attention, you dimwit! Be grateful I'm wasting my efforts to assist you!" Asher said._

_"Ouch, but even if I know what her weapons have it's pointless if I don't practise with IS," Ichika said as he earns another shinai to the face again._

_"It's better than you don't know everything during the match like a chicken waiting to be a slaughter. Dare I say it that even if you practise with IS, you won't be able to dodge her shots." Asher said,_

_"W-Why?" Houki asked, and noticed Ichika and Asher looked at her surprised. "Sorry, I just got curious why Valentine-kun say that," Houki said as she's little embarrassed by her sudden outburst._

_"Before I continue, let me ask you two something. What is IS for both of you? No textbook answer please," Asher asked._

_"Erm...a weapon?" Houki answered unsurely._

_"Er...armored suits?" Ichika answered unsurely as well._

_"Well, not that far but acceptable. To make it simple, IS is an exoskeleton that gives certain power-up abilities for the user's skill traits. For example, has good marksmanship, that's why Blue Tear is compatible with her. Even Orimura sensei who has amazing physical abilities used a melee-based IS during her prime. To sum it up, if you want to make use of your IS potential to the fullest, you need to train yourself. You're asking to voluntarily be a handicapped person by tear up your limbs to fight without strengthening yourself, is like you're trying to pilot a fighter jet without any training, get what I mean?" Asher said,_

_"Y-Yeah, that makes sense," Ichika said as he scratches his temples,_

_"Should we do a basic physical training?" Houki asked as she raised her hand._

_"Well, that's not a bad idea but he will only able to strengthen himself and won't know how to defend himself. So...we're gonna put some hellish training for you Ichika prepare yourself." Asher said as eye's glinting at him, Ichika can only look in horror when he sees that eye._

_Flashback end_

* * *

'I can dodge these, although is not perfect but better than none! As expected of representative cadet, her marksmanship is nothing to snooze off! I'm lucky to have Asher tell me about this.' Ichika thought as he continues to charge towards Cecilia while dodging as much of rifle shots at him.

"Orimura-kun maneuver is good! I can't believe that he's still new into this." Yamada-sensei said from the observatory room after Ichika had taken off she, Chifuyu and Houki went to the observatory room to view the match currently held.

"Looks like he didn't slack off, I'll take it you involved with it?" Chifuyu asked Asher who stand beside her & Houki in between.

"I'm not alone, Houki-san did her own part as well. We're just helping him out whenever we can to make sure he won't lose in a pathetic way." Asher said,

"Ichika can win, right? I mean he did the dodging training and all. " Houki ask Asher,

"It depends on him, the theory is one thing but practical use is another. If you ask me if Ichika can win in this match? At this current state, he will lose." Asher said.

"Huh? Why?" Houki asked,

" is not an idiot. Even if Ichika able to dodge her laser rifle shots there's still her BIT drone. Although, he can survive thanks to the training. However, he'll still lose if he keeps this up." Asher said,

"I see you've noticed Valentine, Shinonono how about you?" Chifuyu asked, but Houki shook her head, Ichika seems doing well but why did the boy say Ichika will lose?

"He hasn't used his IS weapon yet. Unless he plans to win with a bare fist." Asher said as if replying to Houki, she wondered if this boy really can read minds but was told by Asher that her expression and body language is too obvious to know what she's thinking.

"Not bad, but can you dodge this?!" Cecilia fired her Blue Pierce towards Ichika again who dodges it but was instantly hit by a second shot after he dodges.

"What? I'm hit?!" Ichika shocked to see he received damage, he saw another shot coming towards him, he dodges it again but only to be hit again by the second shot repeatedly.

"Oh? Seems like Ms Alcott start showing her marksmanship skills," Asher commented,

"What going on? Ichika was surely dodged those but he's been hit?" Houki asked,

"Look carefully at Ms Alcott, she starts off by firing a weak shot at Ichika and once Ichika had dodge, she uses that timing to fired off another shot making a direct hit at Ichika. But she's really confident if she resorts by wasting her IS energy this means that Cecilia is somewhat considered Ichika a real pain or equivalent." Asher said,

"But Ichika supposed to be able to dodge those.." Houki tried to finish but was interrupted.

"That's impossible at Ichika's current status. He doesn't have much respond speed to dodge those tricky shots. But I didn't expect Ms Alcott to gamble this in an early stage." Asher said.

Ichika's having trouble to dodge all of the shots at him which is expected, he needs to access his weapon system if he has any chance to overcome this. As he goes thru his weapon system, his unit only have one melee weapon which is a blade.

"Going up against a ranged combat unit like mine using only close-range equipment? How ridiculous!" Cecilia said as she fired another laser shot at Ichika who dodges, once Ichika dodges Cecilia take this chance to fired another shot again, with his current response speed he won't be able to escape this.

Before the shot hit Ichika like it was supposed to, Ichika unintentionally uses the blade as the shield to block the shots.

Yamada-sensei and Houki were surprised with this with the exception of Chifuyu and Asher. Asher just makes a small smile at it with Chifuyu noticed his expression.

Cecilia was shocked to see Ichika use the blade as a shield she continues firing her Blue Pierce but Ichika still maintain his approaches with the blade act as his shield.

Once realised Ichika almost reached towards Cecilia, she fired off another shot and move away from her position not giving him a chance to get close to her.

"It's been 27 minutes, I must applaud your efforts for lasting this long. I'll be honest, you're the first one who manages to last this long but this will be a finale! Dance! My BIT!" Cecilia said as the four drones deployed from her IS and begin shooting at Ichika.

Ichika tried to dodge those bits but he can't dodge them all, as he IS energy unit is depleting, Ichika decided to gamble by charging towards her which Cecilia is slightly surprised to give time for Ichika to get real close to her. In that instant, a BIT was approaching behind Ichika which he instantly slices it.

"That imbecile's getting carried away," Chifuyu said, everyone turns to her wonder what she means by that. "Haven't you notice how he's closing and opening his left hand? Whenever he does that, he starts making really stupid mistakes." Chifuyu explains.

"Oh, I see. Being his sister must really make you notice all those small things about him. Don't tell me you're getting flustered right now?" Yamada-sensei teased,

"Yamada-sensei, it seems like hanging out with students these days has made you soft, maybe we should do some grappling exercise to correct that," Chifuyu said as she releases mad aura frightened Yamada-sensei.

Ichika then charges towards Cecilia, after looking at her surprised face Ichika can't help but smirk that even if the BIT got him he's too near to be used and that will give him an opportunity to damage her.

"I knew you're able to approach me one way or another, that's why I've prepared a trap for you," Cecilia said as she commands the BIT position above Ichika and fired downward just right in front of Ichika making him brake himself before bumping himself into the bars of lasers. Before he can make another move, Cecilia fired her Blue Pierce onto Ichika's armour making a direct hit.

"Hoo~? That was a smart move by Ms Alcott, she now uses her BIT as a cage to trap Ichika and tried to finish him off with her main weapon, seems like she took my advice to devise a plan for Ichika," Asher said,

"W-Wait, you help Cecilia as well?" Houki asked, the boy reply with a nod, she wanted to ask why did he help her as she doesn't think she needed it but Asher has gotten beaten her into it.

"I just give her another thumb drive related to Ichika, showing the video of him taking the entrance test against the instructor. I don't want Ichika to be carried away just because we helped him prepare and also it's only a fair trade for both parties." Asher said,

"A fair trade?" Yamada-sensei asked,

"To see how far they go against each other with preparations and their fights," Asher said. Both Yamada-sensei and Houki doesn't understand the latter meaning, they wanted to ask but they were distracted by the current match. Back to the match, Asher was shocked to see Ichika charge right thru despite the drones fired a wall of lasers in front of him, he got hit as expected but he manages to come close to Cecilia while the BIT hovers behind him, Ichika took the chance to destroy it all in one sweep horizontally while Cecilia push herself away from Ichika.

She didn't expect she'll be having this much trouble against a newbie, she already prepared for worst-case scenario but still not enough to bring this boy down. But Ichika energy shield shouldn't have much left, and few hits should be over for him.

Despite that, Ichika charge towards her again, "Too bad, my unit consist of 6 Blue Tear! It's over!" Cecilia said as she activates the side of her skirt aim on Ichika and fired missiles making a direct hit. Both Yamada-sensei and Houki called Ichika out of worry.

"Hmph, looks like that imbecile is saved by his machine," Chifuyu said,

"First shift? Talk about luck and coincidence." Asher said, guess beginner's luck is still strong now. After the smoke cleared Ichika is revealed with a pure white frame and the wings stretch outward given a more majestic appearance.

"So that's Byakushiki's true form," Houki said. With that Ichika takes this chance to charge towards her, Cecilia tried to use her Blue Pierce but Ichika was faster than her due to the First Shift performance. Ichika ready to make a hit on her but soon noticed her expression changed into a horror which made him hesitated to strike, he remembered that the IS unit had an Absolute Defense system, a barrier that protects the pilot from being harmed however if its hit by something more powerful than the barrier handle, it could suffer an injury or worse.

Asher noticed Ichika's hesitation and Cecilia frightening expression before he can call the teacher to stop the battle, Cecilia out of panic had shot Ichika with Blue Pierce in point-blank taking direct damage. Ichika energy shield dropped to zero indicating that the match is over but Cecilia still shooting at him in her panic states.

"Orimura, retreat. Do you know what happens if you take a hit at your current condition?" Chifuyu asked,

"Retreat? If I make her like this then it's up to me to fix this! I can't just abandon and leave my classmate like that!" Ichika said as he starts approaching Cecilia, he had to use his left arm to act as a shield to protect himself from the shots.

"No! Don't come near me!" Cecilia shot had hit Ichika's left arm, but he manages to get close to her and try to snap her out of her panic states. Cecilia seemed calmed down after her panic attack, both of them disengage and returning to the observatory for results.

Cecilia didn't believe she won but the result had shown, Chifuyu tell her to be grateful of her classmate risking his life to save her. Later, Asher comes in with a medkit telling Ichika to show his arm after Yamada-sensei noticed his hand had been injured.

"Jeez, you're lucky that armour protected you. Next time you do that again it will be your limb tearing apart." Asher said as he tends Ichika's left arm.

"It's just a scratch, no need to be so worried..Ouch-ouch-ouch!" Ichika yelp in pain after Asher apply for medicine hardly on it. "Head back to your room, I'll see you the next day," Asher said as he walks away after he finished patching up Ichika. Ichika wanted to ask if want to follow together heading back but Asher immediately begins typing the keyboard in some random seat and told him that he needs to finish his assignment for today's match.

Ichika feels sort of little disappointment as they haven't spent together much later after they entered the academy. Houki asks if it's alright to head back to their dorm together before Ichika agreed, Cecilia later comes and apologise for her behaviour and thanked Ichika for helping her which surprises both of them at the sudden appearance and the apology. Ichika let it slide as it didn't cause any inconvenience at all. After they had done, Ichika and Houki heading back first.

"Say, Ichika. Are you upset?" Houki asked,

"Well, I guess so," Ichika replied,

"Why did you hesitate back then? Your opponent was faltering, it was naive of you to let that perfect opportunity slip away from you." Houki said,

"Well, I won't deny that. Still, I can't strike someone who's clearly afraid, can I?" Ichika replied. After listening to Ichika's word, she thinking back how her bullies were stopped by Ichika stating that he's kindness still haven't changed.

"I wonder if I did any good?" Ichika asked,

"What are you talking about? You manage to fend yourself for so long against a representative cadet!" Houki reply,

"Well, Asher doesn't seem to say anything just now..." Ichika said as he feeling slightly down that his step-brother didn't congratulate him or something.

"Probably he'll inform you during his assignment? Since he needs to give the report to Orimura-sensei and a presentation during class." Houki said,

"Really? Man, I got a feeling it won't be pretty." Ichika sigh,

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How did Valentine-kun become your step-brother? I mean shouldn't his family name be Orimura instead?" Houki asked,

"Oh about that, Chifuyu-nee found him somewhere when she investigates something and decided to brought him with us as he's no relative left. About the family name, Asher is really against it during the registry, he said its a memento of his family, he even argues with the government officers that he'll go back to the streets if he didn't keep it during that time." Ichika explains as he chuckles the memories.

"Wow, I always thought he is like...honour student & quiet kind the first time I see him but I didn't expect he's...bold & weird," Houki saw Ichika chuckle after hearing that,

"Sorry, is just during middle school, he was nominated as student council before but he flatly rejected the offer from the seniors without thinking back because he said that he's not going to join a herd of loyal dogs without self-awareness and walk away. I had to say the face's of those senior is priceless! He may look like a timid guy, but when he opened his mouth, people wish they stay quiet!" Ichika said as he remembered those days, he had to admit the student counsel seniors are kind of annoying.

Houki didn't know if she wishes to know any longer, for now, she didn't expect that boy even pick a fight against student council. 'Just reckless can he get?' Houki asked herself, wonder is she ever able to get along with him?

* * *

Asher & Chifuyu are standing back looking at Ichika & Houki were heading back to the dormitory, "Is it ok? Not saying anything to Ichika after his first fight, a word of comfort and stuff, Orimura-sensei?" Asher asked,

"Why asking that dumb question if you know the answer?" Chifuyu retorted back,

"Just trying to start a conversation. About the assignment...do I need some limitation or freely express?" Asher asks,

"Freely, they need to know even it might be harsh. If not, they'll only get themselves hurt one of these days." Chifuyu said,

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. By the way, is my room prepared?" Asher asked,

"No," Chifuyu replied.

"Any other place available? I mean if someone found out that I accommodate at teacher's room it won't be pretty." Asher pointed out his concern.

"Don't worry about it, besides I know you won't do anything...inappropriate," Chifuyu replied.

"I won't, still value my life, ma'am!" Asher stated himself crystal clear.

"What are your impression witnessing the IS battle close by for the first time?" Chifuyu asked, Asher slightly surprised at the question by his homeroom teacher, kinda unexpected.

"Hm..."Asher goes into his mind, wondering what should he answer. He decided to be express honestly. "Well, it's obvious that I'm feeling excited to see it with my own eyes live instead of television." Asher replied, 'However, the fighter's...well it's understandable this is not Gunpla Battle where we can fight for fun, those two don't have a will to pursue true victory. I missed those days... if only I can show them how...'

"Oi, answer me!" Asher snapped his thought after only to saw Chifuyu's face too close for his personal space after shook him out from deep thought.

"Huh? Wha?" Asher flabbergasted how close and immediately bolt backwards from surprised while wearing a hint of red blush on his face. "Sorry, just surprised." Asher quickly stated his state of mind.

"You just went silent, thinking of something?" Chifuyu said,

"Nothing to worry about! Just thinking back stuff, errr...I'll head off first to...refresh my mind." Asher said and quickly took off, leaving Chifuyu wondering what the hell just happened?

* * *

Asher had successfully avoided the crisis...nevermind, he quickly disregards some dumb humour in his mind. 'Kinda weird she smells nice after the whole day, speaking of that did she ever use perfume?' Asher thought and quickly realise what he currently thinking and quickly erased it from his train of thought while blushing.

"Great, I guess my hormones acting up. Been a while I felt like this during in school, but why am I feeling like this with Chifuyu? Is it because I'm supposed to be a 22year old if it weren't for the age regression which I'm attracted to her? What am I talking about, this is Chifuyu. If she knows this, I'm dead." Asher said as he slaps himself on both cheeks to get rid of that crazy thought.

Asher just realises he's back at the backyard where he meets the student council president. For some reason, he finds this place quite relaxing. He decided to chill here until curfew started. As he rolled around, he felt something hard on his ribs. He got up and search blindly with his hand until he felt something cold and metallic. He reaches for it and pulled up, it's chains tangled on something.

"That's weird, why the heck there's a here?" Asher looks at the chains and it seems pretty long he guesses, he lifted the chains and follow the direction of it which is inside the bushes. He made his way inside, it not far as he thought it will be, just a few feet from where he was.

"Is there anything underground? One way to find out." Asher pulled the chains hard a few times, it didn't budge. He tried to pull the opposite direction and a part of the ground begin to lift up and revealed a staircase below.

"Wow, I wonder if anyone knows about this?" Asher went down and took out his mini flashlight to light the darkened staircase. He slowly climbed down the stairs, it quite a long stair in his opinion, when he arrived at the end of it, he saw an old and dusted cage elevator. "An elevator? Damn it, I wonder if there's power left?" He pressed it, it didn't respond. "Perfect, is there some sort of generator around?" Asher asked himself he tried to look around but there's nothing here. A little disappointment is unable to figure out this mysterious underground place to quench his detective thirst, just when he heads back, the sound of power humming to life with the elevator started moving and opened in front of him.

'This is starting to get spooky.' Asher started to feel a little creepy about this. But nevertheless, he got in. He pressed the down button and the elevator begins to descend. After it arrives, Asher on high alert to look at surrounding before he exits the elevator. He had come across a hallway, he moving on slowly cautiously until he arrives at the end of the hallways which is the metallic blast door. There's some scribbles or words on it but Asher can't decipher what is it as it's been eroded by time spent.

He saw on the side, expected a control panel for the door. He wonders how is he gonna find a passcode for this door? But the blast door opened itself and the smoke/dust begin to ushered out, Asher quickly back off some distance in case something coming out from it, he kinda wishes he had some defensive weapon in this case.

After a few seconds of nothingness, Asher thinks it's safe to go inside. Looking around with his flashlight from the entrance he entered, 'Man, this place is dark and stuffy. How long is this place exist?' Asher thought. Suddenly, the light's around started to light up and the consoles machinery start booting up. Asher quickly backs himself into the wall and observe the surroundings but what he sees inside was a shock of his life.

Behind the consoles were several platforms of machinery that he didn't expect to see, the place is huge but what caught his attention are the sights in front of him. An incomplete giant mechanical humanoid where only a skeletal torso and legs are halfway attached while the skeletal mechanical arms & the head without any plating are on the ground.

"W-What is this place? Did someone in the past tried to build mobile suits?" Asher was shocked to see this as he walks toward and placed his hand on the console, continue watching the incomplete mechanical titan.

"May I know how do you learn the name of this project?" A female voice suddenly comes from the consoles in front of him. Asher yelp out in surprised and back himself away from it until the machinery in front of the console started beaming and a hologram begins to take the form of a blueish light pyramid.

"Greeting, young male. I am an Artificial Intelligence of Digital Assistance of these facilities. Are you one of the worker/assistance/acquaintance of my creator to continue the project?" The AI asked as each word it speaks the pyramid emits a glowing light.

"Erm, no I am not. I'm here because I'm curious what underground, I mean it's rare to have an unknown underground facility under the school ground." Asher replied.

"School ground? Excuse me, may I inquire what are the dates now?" The AI asked.

"Erm, it's xx-xx-20xx." Asher replied.

"Oh my, it seems it's been 10 years since my last sleep mode to conserve myself. Now, back to my first question, may I inquire again how you come across the knowledge of the project name?" The AI asked again.

"You mean mobile suit?" Asher asked back,

"Yes, that is correct. How you come across the project name again?" The Ai ask again.

"For real? Someone seriously tried to build a mobile suit in this world?!" Asher bewildered.

"Yes and correct again. Please kindly answer my question before it became an infinite loop of the same Q&A." The AI asked and pointed out, hinting a little annoyed tone.

Asher scratching his head, how is he going to explain in this situation? He didn't think he could fool an AI but he never even had the experience to fool an AI before. He sighed himself, Asher turns off his mini flashlight and reach to his pocket. The AI seems to tilt itself wondering what is he doing until he took out some device the AI never seen before.

"Do you have any cable or USB port that can be attached to any of console?" Asher asked.

"Yes, those are available on the console in front of you. Please remove the lid and pulled to cable, it is a standard type A." The AI replied.

"Perfect." Asher doing what the AI instruct.

"May I know what is that device for?" The AI asked,

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to upload a virus or something. Let's just say, this thing will answer the question." Asher said as he plugs the cable in and the AI noticed new information was flowing into its system. At first, the AI doesn't understand why the boy sends such information about plastic models until it comes across something that piques the AI interest...

"May I inquire what is this device for? How did you obtain this...information?" The AI asked.

"That is a GP base, a device which stored information about Gunpla plastic model featuring from Mobile Suits series. As for how I get it, it doesn't exist here." Asher explains.

"It doesn't exist here? May I inquire what does it mean?" The AI asked,

"It means exactly as it is, let me introduce myself. My name is Asher Valentine, I came from a different reality." Asher introduces himself while the AI started to get confused and curious at the same time.

* * *

**And there we go, hope it piques the interest.**

**Hopefully, I can upload next soon! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, it's been a long time, is everyone well? As the coronavirus epidemic keeps spreading, please be careful by washing hands every time.**

**Now then, thank you all for keep reading this story idea & request by 1v2 username and have a good day.**

**As usual, I don't own anything except OC.**

* * *

Chp 9: The Forgotten project

Asher slowly woke up from his sleep, seems that he was asleep on the work desk in Chifuyu's room, groggily rubbing his eyes from sleepiness? 'Oh right, I must've been falling asleep after I've done completing the report assignment for yesterdays battle report. It seems Chifuyu covered me with a blanket when I dozed off.' Asher remembered although he felt that something else had happened but his mind is still in the clouds from the sleepiness and feeling groggy, so he let that slip for now.

He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up, after exiting and dressed himself up. A familiar voice calling for him it seems.

"Good morning, Mr Valentine. Did you have a good sleep, sir?" A female robotic tone is heard inside the empty room which Asher paid no mind.

"I guess, my body kinda stiff which explains I've got from sleeping on a desk and the sleepiness." Asher yawn as he finished buttoned up this blazer.

"I see, I would suggest having a light breakfast with a mint or lime beverages to counter your mental grogginess as it would hinder your presentation today, sir."

"Sounds good, thanks..." Asher stopped himself, he slowly opens his eyelids. He just remembered that Chifuyu is not around since the bed is empty and that voice is definitely doesn't sound like her at all. Looking around for that perpetrator, he wondered where did that come from?

"Over here, sir." the voice called, it came from the desk he sleeps on. Asher hurried over there and looked around, he didn't find anything suspicious until he picked up his unused GP base.

"I must be getting tired from the assignment until I hallucinate a strange voice in my head." Asher sigh.

"Apologise, sir. I believe I am guaranteed enough it is not a hallucination addressing to you." the voice replied back, which cause Asher to yelp in surprise & barely able to catch his GP base before falling into the floor. Asher looked at his GP base it was powered on and the display shows a familiar pyramid object.

"Good morning, Mr Valentine," it spoke.

"Y-Y-Y-" Asher tried to make a sentence but he was beyond shocked at speechless in this current situation.

"I am the AI managing the Mobile Suit research development factory underground which you have discovered last night. I'm sure you're remembered me, sir." The pyramid glows each word it spoke.

"How did you get here?! Scratch that what are you doing inside my GP base?!" Asher asked frantically.

"My apologise if I install part of my program inside this device, I've taken the liberty of placing part of my consciousness from my mainframe into this device for easily observe and communicate with you, whenever necessary. Even though you wish to return to the facility, but it will be wise to avoid entering for the time being." The AI replied.

"Yes, I remembered now and yes, I am contempt of visiting the sites again but why I should refrain from it?" Asher asked.

"Sir, I believe that it will be best to lay profile as much as possible. I've looked into current political & social situation, this Infinite Stratos dubbed the IS are the latest weapon installation only capable used by the female gender. However, your step-brother Orimura Ichika is an exemption case for it which is an eye of the public. Given your status as a family member, it will no doubt cause necessary rumours of you involving a different mobile weapon developed in secrets as a rebellion" the AI said, Asher was surprised at the AI words. Those are pretty fast processing information, is like he's listening to an actual person grasping the latest situation.

'The way she spoke reminds me of mom...' Asher thought sadly.

"Are you all right sir?" The AI asked, Asher quickly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly told the AI that he's fine.

"So you said it's better for me not to enter the facility to avoid future rumours which will be endangering myself and the Orimura family is it?" Asher asked,

"Agreed, due to your...unique existence of humanity from another dimension or universe. It is unwise to create unnecessary rumours from the public, especially towards the worlds government if the forgotten project and sir came into their attention." The AI replied.

"I see, about the Mobile Suits, is it spearheaded by the government in the past?" Asher asked.

The AI went silent, probably is it a secret programmed into it, "Half correct sir, it was actually spearheaded by an individual scientist with government's backing from the United States. However, due to time lapse, my memory database is mostly corrupted especially the project development's, logs, blueprint, staff etc. Everything related to the project is scarce, sir." The AI replied.

Asher sigh, welp if the AI doesn't have any memory about the project, probably is a waste of time to pursue further even if the AI is lying about it but he got better things to worry about. "I see, well it's a pity it will be left forgotten. A forgotten project that is."

"Indeed, sir. However, what I can gather so far, the machine development is actually for military purpose in disguise as space exploration." The AI said.

"Huh, surprising. Reminds me of Stargazer." Asher blurted out.

"A mobile suit from your world, sir?" The AI asked,

"Err...kinda." Asher scratches his temple, 'even though I only know it from a gunpla box which he saw it when he was shopping for his gunpla kit, ah the good old days.'

"I better get going, don't make a sound, AIDA." Asher said,

"AIDA?" the AI asked.

"Yeah, that will be your designation for now. I mean is the capital of your official designation and whatnot." Asher said.

"Very well, sir. I will be designated as AIDA from now on." Aida said.

"Good, though please address me by my given name? calling me Mr and sir kinda...makes me feel old." Asher said

"Aren't you officially entered the age of early 20s?" AIDA asked,

"How do you know that?" Asher asked,

"In your GP base, is included of your former personal info as well as birthday, Asher," AIDA said.

Asher sigh as he pinching his nose bridge, this day can't get any worse. He just tells AIDA to remain idle and head to the classroom. Upon exiting, he didn't notice someone had seen him coming out from a teacher's room, the figure making a grin after seeing that display.

* * *

Ichika's can't get a break in the class, ever since he entered the classroom, the girls' classmate had non-stop bombarded him with the question about yesterday mock battle. He honestly wanted to get away but being passive to do so.

When he saw Asher entered and as usual, not many seem to pay attention to him. Although there are some girls saying hello to him. 'Now I understand how he felt during middle school, some reason the girls always flocking around him because he's cute & smart and he wanted to avoid those fangirls. I'm sure he's happy that no ones disturbing him now...' Ichika mentally sigh.

He just remembered that his brother will make his presentation over the mock battle last night. 'If it were me, no way I can finish in less than 24 hours. Sometimes, I wondered how can he cope up with all these?' Ichika thought, sometimes he compare himself how that Asher seems to be perfect but he knows better that wasn't the case, it just that he worked too hard to lessen Ichika's and Chifuyu's burden to look after him, every time they offered some help he always rejected them and managed his own ever since after the kidnapping incident.

'I just hope he's not overworking himself.' Ichika sigh, then he caught sight of Cecilia entered the classroom when she meets his eyes, she quickly looked away with a slight flush on her cheeks and headed towards Asher which raised Ichika's brow. He can't hear what she said, only that able to catch on thanks and you are welcome.

"Alright, class. Get into your seat. We're going to take attendance now." Chifuyu entered the classroom together with her assistant. After the attendance was taken, Chifuyu eyes lock onto the students in the classroom.

"Firstly, Orimura. Stand up." Chifuyu ordered, Ichika stood up obediently. "The result had finalized, due to Alcott reject the offer of being the class representatives, the offer will be transferred into you. Congratulations are in order, you better buck up and don't bring shame yourself." With that, the class give a loud applause to Ichika. The male pilot sheepishly thanked everyone, he even saw Asher was smiling at him while clapping which something he didn't see every day.

"Nice work, big brother," Asher said, somehow it felt really good for Ichika whenever his little brother praising him and it doubles with his elder sister.

"I'm sure some people not aware, Valentine will be given report evaluation for Orimura and Alcott. I advise paying close attention to his presentation." Chifuyu stated some student begin murmured around.

"Well then, Valentine-kun. Please come forward and being your evaluation." Yamada said, Asher stood up and Yamada-sensei assists starting up the hologram display about yesterday mock battle.

"Ahem, good morning everyone. I am Asher Valentine, the only non-IS pilot inside the academy as everyone knows. Now before I begin shortly, I want you all to know especially Orimura-kun & Ms. Alcott to know that this evaluation is sorely my opinion. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, it is up to you if you're accepting what I will say later or not." Asher looked at the student, especially to Ichika & Cecilia, some students are wondering why did Asher address his stepbrother formally, some concluded it may due to the presentation.

'I wonder what he will say about me, can't help but nervous about it.' Ichika thought,

'Now then, let's see what you've made off.' Cecilia thought.

"Well then first off, I'll start with Ms Alcott. At first glance, it is logical to think for Blue Tear had huge advantages over close combat IS like Byakushiki from the beginning, not to mention Orimura-kun still adjusting himself with the Byakushiki standby mode." Asher tapped the console to show a picture of both Blue Tear and Byakushiki on screen.

"From what I gathered, Ms Alcott despite some underestimation towards Orimura-kun but she still keeps herself levelheaded & focus when engaging Orimura-kun at the beginning which in my opinion is a positive trait for IS pilots, even against someone who is inexperienced, they shouldn't have let their guard down," Asher said as he starts showing footage of Cecilia firing her main weapon towards Ichika. Some student begins whispering to Cecilia that she's been given positive remarks, Cecilia wanted to display her usual eliteness but she refrains from doing so.

"During this moment, I'll have to give credit to Orimura-kun early performance, despite a last-minute training and piloted the IS, he still manages not to embarrass himself and was able to dodge Ms Alcott's attack with his reflexes. Which in my opinion that Orimura-kun has the potential to win over Ms Alcott provided with more training and experience at that time but that won't be the case." Asher said as he earns several gasps from the student and a mix of how Ichika is awesome etc. He expects some outburst from Cecilia, but for his surprise, he saw her remain seated and paying attention to the presentation which he didn't expect from her to be so calm he wonders did something happened to her?

"Though I did say he got potential but it won't do any good if he's lazing around," Asher added,

"Come on, Asher. You don't have to say like that!" Ichika groan which earns several giggles from the classmates.

"It's just a reminder, Orimura-kun. You better prove me wrong otherwise." Asher then moves on to another footage of Ichika intercepting Blue Tear's Bit drone after the Byakushiki entering first phase mode. The male pilot feel prideful how he handles it but he already expected that his brother will somehow criticise him after entering the first shift he had somewhat gone over his head and start losing focus, its hurtful but he did admit he was getting cocky until he was being stopped by the drones firing all the shots in front of him acting like a wall and gotten shot from it.

"At this part where Ms Alcott attempts to use her BIT drones, instead of her usual harassment were going behind their target and fired, this time she controls the BIT to fired downward completely shutting Orimura-kun advance and taking change to make a direct hit. I admit it is surprising and a good idea of using the BIT to act as a wall to halt opponent advances. A bit of advice, it is preferably not used on tag battles often." Asher said as both teachers also nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, can I know the reason why?" Cecilia raised her question,

"It's simple, that idea only works on one target. Do you think your BIT able to halt more than one?" Asher asked, Cecilia thought about it and it made sense, even if the unit has 6 BIT drones if one or two are destroyed she only manage to halt one opponent.

"Though that is if you remain to control your BIT drone the usual way, that's the only clue I'm giving which I think is probably the best you figuring out yourself. Ms Alcott manages to find a new way of using the BIT drone, I'm sure she'll able to find a way to utilise it without any problem." Asher finished as he turns his attention towards Ichika.

"Well for Orimura-kun, due to lack of data and experience there's really nothing much to point out except for a few things. He adapted the used of the sole weapon as a mean for offence and defence despite lack of other armaments but the drawbacks are really huge. Not to mention the obvious disadvantage of solely rely upon a single melee weapon, unlike Blue Tears. I think it is best to give additional armaments for long-range to make it versatile if possible, if not I think the best way for Orimura-kun to survive is to go thru harsh training against any environment." Asher said, after hearing the word 'training' he can't help but remembered the training he did from dodging arrows before the match.

'If any harsher than this, I'm so dead.' Ichika mentally sighs as he face-desk his table.

"In conclusion, both of them display a promise. Once they work around what needed to, their performance will surely skyrocket." Asher finished as he turned off the monitor with applause from his classmates.

"Thank you, Valentine. Any further question needed, you all may ask him or us after the class later. For now, the class representative will be Orimura. We will do IS maneuvers lesson in about an hour. For now, class dismissed." Chifuyu said as the class start getting ready for it except for Asher since he can't use it.

* * *

"Hey, Asher. You got a moment?" Ichika comes towards Asher.

"What is it, Ichika?" Asher asked,

"Do you know why I've selected as the representative? I mean I lost the match." Ichika asked,

"Well, you should ask Ms. Alcott instead of me. I'm surprised as well when Orimura-sensei announced it." Asher said,

"Allow me to answer to both of you! It's because I declined the position." Ichika and Asher turn to the British blonde girl making her declaration. "It is true that you lost our match but if you think about it, it would be the normal outcome. After all, you were fighting against me, there's nothing much that could be done." Cecilia said, then both boys suddenly saw her behaviour speech change after that when looking at Ichika, she was all flustered and a slight of pink blush on her face.

"Besides...upon reflecting, my actions were indeed childish back then," Cecilia said while the blush still remains on her cheeks which not escape the son of a detective mother eyes.

'Ohoh? Now I didn't see that coming.' Asher slightly grins at it while looking at Ichika, mentally note himself that since when did he become such a lady killer? Which earn a questioning look from Ichika and somehow weird out when he saw Asher's grin like Cheshire cat at him. When Cecilia continues her reasoning about the declination which also mention how Ichika benefit for it was gaining experience for IS skill and earned applause from the classmates for being understanding.

Asher not surprised later that the British girl offered herself to train Ichika about IS and for some reason he kind of expected that Houki interferes with and object Cecilia's offer, which later those two created some sort of catfight spark. Ichika looked at Asher begging for help, but the latter boy just shrugs and mentally telling him he can't do anything.

"Stand down, you idiots!" Out of nowhere, Chifuyu just smacked Houki's & Cecilia's head with folder pad and begin lecturing that the rankings are irrelevant as all the students are currently are little chicks who haven't broken out of their shell despite having personal IS or whatnot. After that, both boys thinking that their elder sister being firm even though she doesn't even wash her own laundry which later earns a smack on their heads by Chifuyu folder pad.

* * *

Ichika and the rest are doing IS maneuver practise while Asher took his time to wander around the academy since he can't use it anyway. Although Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei suggest following so he can see first hand but he refused as he didn't feel like joining, besides it won't affect his grades if he witnesses the training or not seeing as making a presentation of IS battle is one of the grading systems.

With that he's finally alone, stretching himself while popping some stiff bones on him. Asher seems to begin feeling fatigue building up all these times, he had the plan to take it easy after the presentation, hell he even plans to skip class if he had the guts to do so.

Though he wondering what else he can do here? The IS practise will be until last class session, he might probably just wander around the academy to kill some time until AIDA begin to speak out.

"Asher, I'm detecting your motion activity that seems to go around the circle in the academy. Are you experiencing boredom?" AIDA voice blared from is side pocket where he lifts out his possessed GP base, the display shows the familiar pyramid.

"Yeah, I guess I'm bored. However, at least I can take a break for now. Lately, I'm feeling tired ever since the first day of school. Probably I'm unconsciously stressing out myself for whatever reason." Asher said

"Understood, may I suggest to the continuation conversation what we left yesterday? I'm sure Asher is intrigued to know about the projects." AIDA suggests the boy hold his chin, thinking that the AI is right, he is kind of curious how the Mobile Suits project comes to live in the past before it becomes abandoned. Curious about the history of it, Asher gives a nod while looking for a suitable place to continue which AIDA suggest the backyard garden where the entrance to the facility is deemed suitable which Asher complied to it seeing as there no other place suitable.

"Ok then, now that we're here...What's the last conversation again?" Asher asked,

"It will be wise that I continue on with the explanation of the project. Approximately around 15years ago the mobile bipedal weapon project was first introduced by the United States for military purpose, although it is a black project using secret funds, The development was fairly smooth however at that time there are few obstacles encountered mostly the bug of the OS programming, the lack of suitable resource and the power source is much more complex than a regular rocket but the project was still continued on some time after several breakthroughs but the main issue was never solve, namely the power source to fun the giant weapon & the OS programming for it." AIDA explain, Asher doesn't like where this goes but the AI continues on.

"The military able to persuade the Pentagon in continuing the project, thus several blueprints for the design as well as weapons are flooding in by the R&D department." The last word AIDA mention caught Asher by surprised.

"Wait, you're telling me that underground facility is from the military?" Asher asked,

"Not entirely, based on the record in my current database, it is out of radar. Meaning it is somewhat a personal facility." AIDA said.

"Huh? Who owns it then?" Asher asked,

"I'm currently able to access certain logs and it seems the project handled by military seems failed as well which results in the project being demolished." AIDA seems to avoid the question, the boy doesn't seem fazed by it but he'll play along.

"Huh, if the military is a no, who have enough resource and money to build it here?" Asher asked again,

"Unknown, no available data detected how the facility exists. However, the last related data is that the project is abandoned due to the introduction of IS 10 years ago and it seems the Mobile Suits project was hacked from the military system before it was shut down." AIDA said

"Hacked? Who the hell will do that?" Asher thought until he had a suspicion of the culprit. A facility created underground, right below the IS academy with enough skill and intellect to hacked into the military system to steal the design which later abandoned after IS was introduced.

"AIDA, its been bugging me the whole time, who's the one created you?" Asher asked,

"I shouldn't disclose such classified information, but I think it won't matter anymore at this time. My creator is Ms Tabane Shinonono, I am a prototype AI who assist her with the experimenting Mobile Suits development stolen from the military & also for AI development as well." AIDA claim herself/itself.

"I should be surprised, but somehow I kinda expected that. So the first idea is the US idea and she hacked the blueprint and data while experimenting by herself until she comes out with IS which effectively shut down the mobile suits project?" Asher re-confirm his theory with AIDA which confirmed his theory is accurate. The groan, he didn't expect that genius woman had the guts to hack into the military and steal the Mobile Suits project until causing it to shut down after she introduced the IS in the past, and worst of all, he's holding one of her creation, the AI.

"Though I'm curious, why are you still in the facility all this time?" Asher asked,

"I am unsure, it is probably that Ms Tabane probably sees no use of me anymore. After all, I've tasked the development and the experiment of the forgotten project, and also the development of new AI base on myself." AIDA said,

"So in other words, you're abandoned," Asher said,

"It would seem so but I understand that someday I will be discarded once my role is completed, so I'll not blame her. Besides, I find our encounter rather interesting & I believe a 'lucky for me" expression is what I feel knowing a person from another world which I believe is a once in a lifetime experience." AIDA said,

"You take this rather positively," Asher commented,

"It's part of my programming, even though I'm a self-learning AI prototype I won't hack a nuclear base and unleash it on every country," AIDA replied bluntly, well at least the boy won't be worried that this AI will go rouge and blast nukes on humanity like a certain sci-fi movie. "I think that is all about the Mobile Suits project available in my database, is there any question?" AIDA asked,

"Hm, can't think of it now. What are you going to do from now on?" Asher asked,

"Seeing as I'm now free from my duty, it is intriguing for me to witness the daily life of people currently. I'm especially curious about how IS development currently, no doubt it has advanced a lot all this time. Also, I'm also intrigued to observe your school life in the meantime." AIDA said,

"Welp, guess no harm I guess. I can't use the GP base anyway in this world." Asher commented,

"I find it fascinating you have several variants of Gunpla according to your GP base registry records and also your status. The statistic numbers of your ratings are so fascinating to witness." AIDA said,

"Oh come on, it's just a normal record for regular Gunpla Fighter. There's nothing special to it." Asher groan.

"Nothing special? Despite an accuracy of 68%, the reaction time of rank B, 82% win rate ratio in total is considered nothing special in your world?" AIDA asked as she finds it not believing it as this are not the statistic for regular people.

"Ok, well I did manage to get into the national tournament before, but I mostly at the arcade teaching kids how to Gunpla Battle and somehow got myself nickname as a champion of Nakano for weird some reason. I never know why people call me that sometimes." Asher said as he still wondering how he got that tile from the beginning.

"I see, but it is still I find amazing at your accomplishment and curious how fare are you if you piloting an IS?" AIDA asked,

"Don't ever dream on that AIDA, remember the males can't use it for an odd reason." Asher reminds the AI.

"But your step-brother manage to use it." AIDA remind Asher,

"He's an odd case, I guess. Probably has a female hormone or gene in him or something." Asher shrugs,

"I think that case should be yours instead," AIDA said which earn a glare from the boy. "I mean you do look slightly feminine on looks and your body build despite your gender, did you crossdress before? I'm sure it will be a great disguise." AIDA earn a groan in annoyance from Asher when he faces palm which gives assumption to AI that probably he did at some time either from his world or this world, the AI save this conversation into the database as she finds it interesting to obtain a blackmail material when needed in future.

"How did your step-brother use the IS unit? Any particular sign or procedure he activating it?" AIDA asked decided to change the topic to spare the boy some embarrassment moment.

"Well, during middle-school he just walks towards it and touches it from what I know, he seems in a trance or something, once he did that the IS just activated," Asher explains while thinking back the first time the incident happened.

"Did you try it yourself?" AIDA asked,

"No, I mean I don't want to embarrass myself trying to do it in front of people and not responding to me. I'll be laughing stock when that happens." Asher said as he scratches his temple.

"If you're able to pilot one, do you have any model in mind? A personal IS a unit perhaps?" AIDA asked,

"Heh, if I can use it, I'm gonna get myself a Rafale Revive Basic. Even if it's a mass-produced model and less performance than any personal IS but it is still among the best of 2nd generation which on par with the early third generation, not to mention the model gives versatility for any combat situation depending on the equipment loadout, if I can get my hands on it, I'm going to customize it to my preference that's fit my hit and run style! thinking about it makes me wish I can use one myself! " Asher eye's sparkle when he describes his view about the IS model, while AIDA shows a sweatdrop emoticon on the screen after listening to Asher's continuos description about the customization, while the AI is amused of the idea but she can't help that currently Asher's mood right now is a bit terrifying.

'I believe this is what an 'otaku' means where human describing their personal favourite in every single detail available.' AIDA take note and updating her database that the boy gets super excited when talking about gunpla or IS customization related stuff. The AI wonder how long will this go on?

* * *

Ichika never felt so tired today, after some flight practise, Houki and Cecilia some reason are fighting over who shall teach him, a second-year senior from newspaper club wanted an interview and taking pictures, just how the hell girls have so much energy to spent?

"So, I guess that you had a lot of fun today." Houki voiced out after Ichika collapse on his bed feeling worn out.

"What makes you say that? Does being exhausted sound fun to you? Would you've enjoyed it if you were in my shoes?" Ichika asked,

"Hmph, well sure. It might have been fun." Houki replied,

"Well, whatever, I'm going to sleep now," Ichika said

"Huh?! It's only 10:30 pm, you know!" Houki tried to gain his attention but her roommate only replied that he's tired and wanted to sleep. This cause the girl agitated and throw a pillow right at his face as she began changing into her pyjamas. After she's changed, Ichika seems to notice that she's wearing a different yukata to sleep which had made her flustered that it seems the boy been looking at her before she lay down on her bed.

"Ichika, well...I...sorry about earlier." Houki apologised for her recent behaviour, now that she thought of it was inappropriate for her part to act like that.

"Don't worry about it, sleep tight," Ichika said as he didn't have any intention to hold grudges or something.

"By the way, how did you meet Asher-kun before he joins your family? Sorry, I know you're tired but I can't help but curious about it." Houki said,

"Well, sis kind of found him during her mission or something and kind of decided to adopt him with us as he's orphan from what Chifuyu-nee said," Ichika said,

"Really? Don't you think is strange for your sister suddenly adopt someone?" Houki asked,

"Hm, well I never think too much about it but not like I care. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here by now." Ichika said, Houki wanted to ask what happened but Ichika beat her to it by continuing, "I was kidnapped by someone when we're kids, and Asher somehow manages to find me first before Chifuyu-nee arrive. When that time someone fired a gun towards me and...he took the bullet instead." Ichika closed his eye's remembering the past event.

"It was traumatic for me, my hands covered with his blood and he's not moving. I keep blaming myself is my fault if he died, ever since that day I wanted to get stronger but when Asher woke up and recovered he just smile happily at me that I was unharmed. Knowing that if I push myself too far for blaming myself or getting stronger, I'll only cause more necessary worries for him and so I decided to have laid back lifestyle until that I suddenly able to operate IS. Now that I'm thinking of it, I'm glad I was able to pilot one, so I can protect him, my little brother." Ichika grin at Houki.

Houki felt contented when Ichika shares a part of his past which unaware to her, for someone who recently adopted and risk to take a bullet for someone, she now has higher opinion & respect for the dark blue hair boy.

"I see, thank you for sharing with me Ichika. It's a pity that he can't pilot IS. I'm sure you two would be like rivals." Houki said,

"I would love that honestly, I think he can be a better representative than me, I mean he's been studying about IS longer than me. Thanks, Houki. It's not common for me to talk about my past comfortably. Good night." Ichika said as he turns around and Houki did the same, for some reason Ichika dreamed of his childhood friend and switch where he stands in front of Asher clad by dark purple IS.

* * *

Asher was on the way to his temporary room AKA Chifuyu's room. He can't believe he keeps babbling about comparing IS and Gunpla customization IF he can use the IS for hours. His throat felt sore from talking too much, once again his enthusiastic behaviour got better of him, he wonders where the hell he gets it from?

Thinking back when he was middle-school, he was introduced by someone who's eyes keep shining with happy expression whenever talking about Gunpla which is why he was forced to started gunpla, probably he got infected from it that time but he was happy for being introduced into gunpla.

"Oh, what we have here?" Asher slightly jumped hearing an unfamiliar woman voice, he turns around as saw a tomboyish tan-skinned woman with short auburn hair wearing an unzip red with white stripes jogging suit with a white shirt inside.

"What's a student doing in teacher's lounge?" The auburn teacher somehow shows an evil grin as she walks towards Asher while luring him back against the wall, once she stops in front of him while her right hand pressing the wall, the boy can't help but blush how her big her breast is when he noticed is as big as Chifuyu up close.

"Er...I..." Asher looked away, trying to think if it's wise to tell this teacher that he's actually living at Chifuyu's room?

"What are doing, Ayase-sensei?" Chifuyu called out from behind the auburn teacher.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei. I've just caught this student walking around the teacher's lounge which is prohibited for the student at this hour." Ayase-sensei said as she's staring at the boy.

"He's staying at my place, the director gave permission for it," Chifuyu said as she pulled the unexpected boy from the side until stops behind her, earning a confused look from him.

"I see, he doesn't look like you, could this be the second-brother I've been hearing about?" Ayase-sensei peeks behind Chifuyu to take a look at Asher which he waves his hand in responding.

"What do you want?" Chifuyu asked while glaring at the auburn hair teacher.

"Relax, I'm just taking a closer look at him as I'm curious what kind of boy that the great former Mondo Grosso taking an interest. He's cute by the way." Ayase laughs when she saw Chifuyu' expression. "No worries, I'm not interested in taking down your reputation with scandal, I prefer...direct approach like last time. Later! Let's meet again with appropriate time, boy." Ayase said as she walks past them.

"What was that all about?" Asher can't help but ask,

"You tell me, why are you so late? It's past curfew." Chifuyu ask,

"Sorry, lost track of time," Asher replied honestly, he did lose track of time babbling himself to Aida about his...speech.

"Sigh, well let's not waste time, let's go," Chifuyu said as the boy followed her inside. "I remind you, be careful who you bump in teacher's lounge. You're lucky that Ayase-sensei is the one you bump with. If any other teacher let's just say there will be more annoyance." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms and legs on the bed, sitting.

"Right, I'll be careful." Asher nodded,

"Aside from that, I would like to express my gratitude for this morning. It seems your presentation give a little push for both Ichika and for improvement." Chifuyu smiled softly at him.

"Oh, well...just doing my job for the credit, I didn't think it makes any impact for them whatsoever. I mean I doubt anyone will listen to the advice of a guy who can't pilot IS." Asher said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ichika trusted your opinion, wouldn't he?" Chifuyu asked while she smirks,

"Well, except him." Asher retorted back,

"Asher, are you really unable to move the IS?" Chifuyu asked,

"Isn't that obvious that only female with the exception of Ichika being an odd case able to use it?" Asher replied,

"Did you tried it yourself?" Chifuyu asked,

"Nope, no reason to," Asher replied bluntly.

"Don't you have any interest to pilot it?" Chifuyu asked,

"Well, I'll be lying if I don't. Though it will be awesome if I can pilot a five stories tall mech like anime." Asher said with eye's glittering, imagining himself piloting a mobile suit, Chifuyu just sighs at defeat.

"Anyway, get to sleep. Tomorrow there will be a new transfer student joining the class." Chifuyu said.

"Really? Who is it?" Asher asks,

"You'll know tomorrow," Chifuyu said as she pulled the blanket, Asher just placed his GP base on the drawer near him and went to bed as well.

* * *

At the teacher's lounge, one of the rooms where the auburn hair tomboy just finished working out and took the shower inside. The teacher remembered back the boy student face and grin.

'I never thought I'll able to see him here, is it coincidence or fate?' Ayase-sensei though as she remembered back during a preliminary test for the IS Academy, she was an examiner for Chifuyu's little brother entrance test where both of them using the Uchigane. Actually, he's supposed to be able to enter with default, the main focus is to collect data seeing he's a first male able to pilot IS.

It was nothing special really since Chifuyu's little brother is the first timer his moves were full of openings and sluggish if it weren't for data collecting she'll be one-shot pummel him KO instantly instead of wasting time but she didn't expect that other boy interference by giving advice for his movement. Technically it was foul, but she didn't care previously as she begins to bored to death playing around.

However, with the dark blue hair boy's instruction. That Orimura boy manages to best her in the test, sure she wasn't serious and going all out but what she didn't expect is the precise movement that boy giving out to the Orimura boy to counter her moves.

Even though, on the paper, it was that Orimura Ichika the one that bested her in the test, but for her, it was that dark blue hair boy. Ever since that day, she begins to train herself out of frustration, deep down she was hoping it was the second brother who's using the IS but she knew that won't happen and probably won't see him again until today.

"I heard that he's a student here as well being Orimura Chifuyu's second brother despite unable to use IS. Didn't matter, if there's a chance...I would love to have a rematch, be it direct or not." She said as she punches the bathrooms wall tiles resulting in a crack on the poor wall without sustaining any injury. "I can't wait for it." Ayase grin, oh she's really looking forward to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Asher had fallen asleep. At the underground facility where Aida's were currently scrolling the data, she has gotten from Asher's GP base and the conversation early.

Tha AI select a file containing a voice recording, the monitor hologram displayed and played the recording; "Well, I'll be lying if I don't. Though it will be awesome if I can pilot a five stories tall mech like anime."

After hearing that word from the boy the AI observes, something seems triggered inside. The AI was hesitating but doing so should be profitable for the boy, after several moments of troubleshooting itself, the AI had finally made the decision and one of the monitor display booted out and display the following,

"Log entry: AIDA, Date: xx-xx-xxxx, time: 2315,

# The analysis of Gunpla from GB base is completed. Resuming operation of the current project, all facilities operational with several types of equipment suffered malfunctions (it will be dealt with).

# Facilities booting success, begin the Project Mobile Suits programming mainframe.

# Project construction code name: Gunpla designated FC-01 Fascinator Alpha

# Pilot registered: Asher Valentine (16, Male).

# Estimated completion: No longer than a month.

AIDA hope that the boy won't mind having five stories tall mech as a gift. Maybe if the construction going well, Aida can probably gift him on the birthday of a sort.

* * *

**I'm not really sure which date to input so I've just input xxxxxxx, I mean I didn't even know what date the canon takes place during this period.**

**Pretty sure everyone can guess how this goes, yes there will be Mobile Suits not very soon and IS are not totally obsolete.**

**So to some curious readers, yes Asher gonna have his Gunpla as Mobile Suits but here's the thing, is not gundam type (well despite some parts are gundam parts).**

**As for if Asher's gonna have IS, well I think there's already a hint but yes he will have soon with a little help.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for delay this much, currently being stay at home for movement control due tovcovid-19 and I can only use mobile phone kinda hard for me to write it down with shitty internet service.**

**I didn't own anything except for OC.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Take up Arms.

The next morning, Ichika had arrived in the classroom with Houki. The class representative greets his classmate and noticed that Asher still not here.

"Um, excuse me. Did you know where Asher is?" Ichika asks one of the classmates.

"No, we didn't see him arrive, do you think he's late?" classmate A asked,

"Maybe he's on another assignment?" classmate B guessed,

"Even if he can't use IS but he's still cute~!" classmate C said as she received some look from others.

"Ahem, thanks for that compliment but I prefer not to be called cute for my gender." The group turn around and saw Asher standing behind the classmate C who shriek in surprise.

"Yo, morning." Ichika greet his brother, Asher greets back. "You know, where do you sleep? Until now I still didn't know where you stay." Ichika can't help but ask.

"Sorry, classified information," Asher replied bluntly which earn several confused looks in the class, he's just got caught by other teachers that he's staying at Chifuyu's room which he prefers that knowledge doesn't spread to students as much as possible. After that, the rumours about the transfer student pop up, the dark blue hair boy just remembered that Chifuyu did mention that the academy will receive a transfer student, he wonders who could it be? Asher went to his seat while the girls start to encourage Ichika to do his best for the class representative tournament if won the class can be received free dessert coupon for a year and that the only class that has personal IS are class 1 & 4.

"That's old info, the representative for class 2 has personal IS as well. So, it's not going to be an easy win." A female voice heard from the class sliding door revealed long light brown hair tied with a twin tail.

"Rin? Is that you?" Ichika asks, even Asher took notice that she seems familiar somehow at first, he never thought it was her that the rumoured transfer student will be. Both Houki and Cecilia glance at the new girl as well, not like the fact that Ichika seems to know that girl.

"That's right, I'm Huang LingYin, cadet representative of China and I've come here today to declare war!" Rin said,

"Rin, why are you acting like a showoff? It seriously doesn't suit you." Ichika said which had cause Asher trying to hold his laugh until Rin noticed Asher.

"Ah! Why the heck are you here?!" Rin points at Asher as she blushes slightly, which earns confuse look from Ichika, Houki and Cecilia.

"Damn, there goes my low presence. As for your question, I'm attending as well as a special case, little panda." Asher said,

"Don't call me that, you thieving cat!" Rin said, her expression clearly seems pissed off.

"The same goes to you ever since when we're kids, I don't even have the slightest clue what I stole from you that rhymes with a cat which I don't steal anything from you at all," Asher said while he closed his eyes trying to remember as he shook his head.

"You tried to seduce Ichika from me! Don't tell me you forgot the first time we've met you're clinging and declare you're his girlfriend!" Rin said after hearing that the classroom went silent.

Ichika went pale as he remembered that time when Asher for some reason decided to play a prank on him acting as his girlfriend the first time they met up. "R-Rin, is not what you-". Before Ichika finished, he got pulled by Houki and Cecilia by the collar.

"I-I-Ichika! Explain yourself!" Houki tightens her grip on one side of Ichika's collar, her mind starts generate an image where Ichika and Asher having being...

"Ichika-sama, please tell us that's not true!" Cecilia cried while some student begins blushing the image of the forbidden embrace between the boys.

While Asher trying his best to hold his laugh with his mouth as his entire body shaking. He still can't believe that Chinese girl still hold grudges for that long.

'Well seeing as she did bring up that topic, might as well go for it, sorry in advance Ichika.' Asher stood up and pulled Ichika away from the girl's grip into his seat. The taller boy sat on Asher's chair and saw his stepbrother on top of him, the other girls can't help but blush at the position those two boys were in where Ichika sat on Asher's chair while the shorter boy position himself on Ichika's lap facing him downward.

"Oh my, your collar is ruined Ichika." Asher said with the husky tone while starring into Ichika eyes, the taller boy saw Asher's change his expression into somewhat seductive looking while the smaller boy brings his right hand to his neck and lightly brushing the skin with his index finger before reaching the collar which caused Ichika to shivered from the touch, "And a button came off as well." while the girls are blushing madly at the display.

"Its best to sew the button back in or get a new one, why don't we get permission from sensei later and I'll help you out pri-vate-ly?" Asher whisper into Ichika ear on last 3 words seductively, he can't help but shivered from weirdness and...hate to say slightly arouse as well after that, he's trying to curse his mind that he is straight no matter how attractive Asher is!

"YOU CAN'T!" The three girls shouted, trying to pull Asher away from Ichika but the smaller boy leaps out of the way and them crashing into Ichika instead falling on the floor. Asher laughs out loud himself while Ichika is being sandwiched by the Houki, Cecilia and Rin's body.

"Hahaha, jeez you girls are so predictable. But seriously Ichika, your uniform is a mess" Asher shrugs,

"Asher, please stop doing that already!" Ichika said as he trying to get up and away from girls sandwiches him. While the girls notice they pushed Ichika away with full forces from embarrassment.

"What? You should know already I'm just messing with you by now unless you thinking I'm serious about it? Oh Ichika, you naughty boy. I hope I don't ruin your sexual preference?" Asher smirk as he saw Ichika form a mix of pale blue and blush on his face which is hilarious until he felt something painfully powerful striking his head which causing him yelp in pain loudly.

"What are you idiots doing? Homeroom is starting." Chifuyu entered the classroom and for some reason, Asher felt like she's staring dagger directly at him.

'Probably that prank early was a bit too much, well who want to see their brother having forbidden skinship' Asher though as he sweatdrop as he can feel the dark aura forming from Chifuyu standing in front of him.

The class continue after Rin leaves for her class, the girls still a little distracted thinking about Asher and Ichika being so close together and their fantasy almost went wild, while Houki and Cecilia thinking about Rin's encounter unhappy that the taller boy seems too friendly towards that unknown girl but one thing they agreed with the girl is that they need to look out for Asher if he suddenly decided to went for forbidden road! Asher suddenly feeling the cold chill on his shoulder, he wondered if there are others giving death glare at him or what?

* * *

During lunchtime, Ichika wanted to invite Asher together but the smaller boy gives him lunch box instead which earn glares from Houki and Cecilia. The dark blue hair boy just comment is not good to always eat cafeteria food and the place he's staying had a small kitchen and he plans to take a nap during after finish eating during lunchtime.

"Don't worry, I didn't put a love shape decoration with 'I love you' writing sauce on it if that's what you worried about." Asher bluntly said, while Ichika just laughs weirdly. "Well, thanks, Asher,". Ichika thanked him which the latter just wave his hand in responding.

For some reason he's really tired, he didn't know why. Just as he finishes his lunch box he notices some classmates tried to approach him, he quickly got up and exit the classroom. Currently, he doesn't feel like dealing with some girls question about his sexuality. Thinking of having a drink, as the cafeteria is on the way he thought of buying a drink for himself.

When he arrived he saw a familiar group namely Ichika and others, the taller boy noticed him and called for him to join up. Asher sigh, and resign to his fate after he bought his drink.

"Well, hello again ladies." Asher greeted, Ichika move away so he can sit with him which earn glares from Houki, Cecilia and Rin. Asher decided to ignore those, "So panda, been well? Being a representative country cadet must be pretty busy." Asher asking Rin who's frowning hearing that ridiculous nickname

"Hmph, I don't need you to worry about me but I'll be nice and answer your question that I'm fine." Rin huffed as she swallows some noodles, she doesn't really hate the guy but she really hates the idea that the smaller boy slight feminine looking being so close to Ichika that will end up changing the taller boy sexuality someday and Asher always get on her nerve every time calling her panda, she always question herself which part of her is being a panda?!

"I see, that's good I guess." Asher takes a sip of his drink, he knew his relationship with Rin is just mutual respect. If she doesn't want to be friends with him, he'll respect that but doesn't mean he won't stop calling her names whenever being called thieving cat. Asher saw Ichika tried to wipe some food on his mouth with his sleeves, the taller boy hand was stopped by Asher grabbing him.

"Erm, Asher?" Ichika confused why suddenly the smaller boy grabbed him.

"Here, take this. At least carry one of them to wipe that mouth, you're going to stain the uniform or do you want me to do it for you" Asher said as he handover tissue to him while grinning devilishly after seeing Ichika's reaction plus glares from the three girls.

"Guys normally don't bring tissues, you know. Thanks anyway." Ichika grin as he wipes it with the tissue. "Oh ya, I'm gonna have trained with Houki and Cecilia, you're coming?" Ichika asked,

"I kind of fail to see the reason why I need to come to watch," Asher said.

"Oh come on, you're the one that pinpoints our flaw! An extra opinion won't hurt right?" Ichika pleads, Asher saw Houki and Cecilia kind of staring at him with a slight frown.

"Nah, maybe next time. It seems that those two girls over there wanted to have some PERSONAL coaching with you and I don't want to be rude for intruding." Asher smirk as Houki and Cecilia blushes, Asher mentally thought that these girls are so damn obvious with their reactions and he bid them farewell after that for taking some short nap before lunchtime finishes.

"Houki, do you think that Asher's been avoiding me lately?" Ichika asked,

"Why are you asking that?" Houki asked,

"it's just lately we've been less spending together and I just wonder if I'm thinking too much?" Ichika asked,

"I'm sure he's just busy with his assignment, as Orimura-sensei mentioned, his grading system is different than us. Probably he's been given the assignment to monitor other classes IS battle as well." Cecilia denounces one of the possibilities hypothetically.

"Hmph, why not just ask him yourself? You've been living together for 6 years, you not stranger to him anyway." Rin said,

"I guess, I'll do that when I have a chance." Ichika sigh, he really wondered if he's just thinking too much and hope nothing bad happened between them.

* * *

Sometimes after school in late afternoon, Asher was slightly surprised that the Inter IS class tournament is being held this soon and somehow the contestant are Ichika and Rin. He wondered if this is intentionally or not this pairing, with the match starting as expected Rin's IS is more advantage than Ichika's for being a powerhouse not long later an explosion occurred during the match.

It is revealed to be some sort of an IS which had to begin assaulting both Ichika & Rin. The venue is in chaos where the teacher is evacuating the bystander students and also heard other teachers with IS will come to intercept however another explosion occurred and this time it sends a chill to Asher's spine.

On the outside, the unknown IS was being destroyed by a much larger machine looking standing more than 2 feet tall like a giant 6 legged scorpion with a pointy tail arching up. The square shape mono-eye of the scorpion scanning both Ichika & Rin from inside the HUD of the scorpion machine.

Meanwhile somewhere, a man on the chair watching a huge monitor display of the scorpion robot and the IS student. The man smirk, "Now then, begin the experiment of the Proto-MS, Proto-Scorpioz. Tabane Shinonono, after this your creation will be nothing but scrap metal!"

The Proto-Scorpioz finished analysis of both target, a display appeared on HUD 'Anti-Absolute Defence program activated'. Ichika and Rin's IS suddenly begin shows error that the energy shield level had dropped to zero and the absolute defence system is offline.

"Orimura-sensei! Ichika-kun and Rin-san's IS energy shield reading has depleted into zero and the absolute defence is shut down!" Yamada-sensei reported.

"What? What is going on?!" Chifuyu said,

"Based on the reading, it seems that the scorpion robot somehow displays a disruption wave rendering the IS's energy shield malfunction. We have to get the student's out now!" Yamada-sensei reported.

"The scorpion is attacking!" one of the students reported, Chifuyu looked outside and saw the Scorpioz arm which shaped like encase armed mounted cannon which later opened up and charging a massive reading of energy.

"Ichika! Rin! Get away from that thing now!" Chifuyu warned through the speaker screaming at the top of her lungs, the student quickly do as she says while the Scorpiox begin fired series of laser energy shots.

Rin got knocked away by some laser shots when the Scorpioz took aim at her, Rin closed her eye's bracing for a painless death until Ichika slashes the left arm cannon of the Scorpioz. The machine change target locked on to Ichika who manage to dodge a few shots and lay some slashes.

"Your opponent is me!" Ichika said as he seems to gain upper hand utilising Byakushiki speed against the behemoth. Even though he managed to cause some damage but it won't able to bring it down for good. Ichika hop into mid-air deliver a helm strike but he noticed the robot made a quick and slam it tail knocking Ichika's sideways causing him to tumble on the ground rag dolling.

When he's about to get up on foot, the Scorpioz leap and pinned Ichika down with its front leg. Ichika screamed in pain when he can feel the pressure of the front legs begin drilling his IS frame, but Ichika faces went pale when he saw the right arm of the arm cannon separated and forming some sort of 4-finger claw knowing the next strike will be his goner.

'No! I can't die like this!' Ichika mentally scream as he closes his eye after seeing the claw move towards him ready for the final strike, but the next thing he heard is a sound of the blade clashing with metal. Ichika slowly opens his eyes and saw an Uchigane IS holding down the claw of the Scorpioz.

"W-Who?" Ichika wondered who saved him until he heard a familiar male voice.

"Leave this to me, Ichika." The Uchigane pushed away from the claw and deliver a slash on its joints which severed the right arm of the Scorpioz. The robot received a warning on its HUD and begin evasive manoeuvre protocol by jumped away from the Uchigane, after landed the Scorpioz begin scanning the Uchigane and the pilot which reveal to be a male with dark blue hair holding two katanas.

"A-Asher?" Ichika cough some blood from his injury after he noticed that his stepbrother in an IS? Asher didn't say anything until he heard AIDA's voice through com-link.

"Asher, I've finished temporary assimilate with this Uchigane's unit IS core and troubleshoot any debug on the OS, there might be some complications but it should allow you to pilot it normally," AIDA speaks,

"I see, I can't believe it work well," Asher said as he flashback what happens early.

* * *

FLASHBACK

As Asher following with other students for evacuation but during those time he had heard some teacher's mentioning that Ichika and Rin are in big trouble and that the Absolute Defence system suddenly went offline.

Hearing this, Asher begins to panic if those energy shields are down, based on the size of the Scorpioz it could easily kill the pilot without trying! Asher immediately breaks off from the evacuation line and heading straight to in battleground but AIDA voiced out to him.

"Asher, what are you doing?" AIDA asked,

"Going back and get my brother and his friend out of there before that monster kills them off!" Asher replied with a tone of panic and frustration.

"Asher, not to disrespect, but at your current state it would be suicide," AIDA said

"Then I just go get an IS and head out myself!" Asher said as he heads towards the hangar where a number of Uchigane's on standby powered down. Asher went towards one of the units as he went forward he stops himself, thinking back what the hell is he thinking making him believe that he can use the IS knowing full well he can't!

"What's the matter?" AIDA asked,

"I feel like an idiot thinking at this moment that I can miraculously be using an IS and save Ichika which I can't even use one!" Asher said,

"Asher, if I'm a human and quote 'For goodness sake, just fucking do it.' it will be this situation." Asher was surprised that the AI had just use cursed words, the AI continues on.

"You didn't try it if you're able to operate or not and yet you've come to the conclusion that you can't. Despite a short time observing you, I think you're afraid for some other reason. Is it because if news about having a second male able to pilot IS, Ichika will somehow felt left out?" AIDA asked which cause Asher making surprised and shock look.

"You've been trying to avoid Ichika for some time, even that time when he invites you for lunch and observes his training, you always decline his invitation. I do not understand why you're avoiding someone who is a stepbrother, a family of this world." AIDA said,

"AIDA...I know during middle-school that I've noticed Ichika somehow...build inferiority complex on me, after the kidnapping incident, I tried my best to make sure he's well grown up, keeping his grades etc. but somehow all those things I've done for his sake ends up an opposite effect, I've been labelled as perfect student or whatever, student and teacher won't stop pestering me for meeting their high expectation while Ichika getting shun from life, that's not what I was trying to do god damn it! I just want to do what's best for him, that's why when he's able to pilot IS, I was happy that he finally found a place for himself and decided myself to let it be that way as long as he's happy!" Asher said as he starts forming tears from his eyes as he looks away from the Uchigane.

He had known the backtalk during middle school that teachers and student always comparing him with Ichika, making the taller boy felt out of place. Honestly speaking, he hates himself trying so hard to help his step-brother by archiving good grade and life-style to support Ichika but end up backfired at the same time blames himself for having no knowledge of having a sibling life as he was a single child before. He used to work really hard by himself archive top-grade so that he won't be a burden towards his parents and being so naive that doing the same thing with Itsuki will help Ichika.

"Even so, right now he needs assistance. Are you contempt to step aside and let it happen? Even if help is on the way but how long will it take? Will you take the risk?" AIDA said from the GP base which Asher did not bother to hold up and look at it.

"Why are you so confident that I'm able to operate one without trying?" Asher asked the AI,

"I know because even if you're unable to operate I'll try to overwrite the IS core and allow you to operate it if needed being a prototype for those AI IS core has that perk, maybe. But, I believe that you're able to operate it without my interference." Asher brings up his GP base looking at the display of pyramid object.

"Fine, you win. Here goes nothing." Asher gives up, knowing that the AI won't budge no matter what he says later on while continue to being stern to believe that the IS will respond to him. He touches one of the random Uchigane's, it was silent until a soft humming voice is heard and the unit begins to open its hatch allowing Asher to board it.

"I can't believe this, you didn't do anything AIDA?" Asher asks with some doubt about this.

"Negative, now please hurry and embark on the unit. I'll assimilate with the IS core for conversation while executing start-up function. The ISC-142 agrees with calibre the unit with us and do as we see fit. " AIDA said,

"That was fast! Say, do you think I can carry two katana instead?" Asher asked,

"According to the core's information, it was designed for one-handed combat, do you wish for us to implement some changes? I believe a single weapon is enough when provide enough time to let Ichika and others escape." AIDA asked,

"Yeah, but I'm not going to help them escape, I'm going to destroy that scorpion robot while I had the chance. If we run, no doubt that thing will chase us down and jeopardized others. Besides, don't you want to see gunpla fighter how they fight to be this close to me?" Asher said as he grins.

"Overconfident is a huge risk, but I am intrigued to see how gunpla fighter having their battle. Please remember your using your real body instead of controlling the plastic model." AIDA remind,

"I know, I've read and listened to lectures about IS operational during class and my free time. Guess it's time to test the theory into practice." Asher said,

"Begin OS configuration, battle mode integrates for two-handed katana, executing phase shift. It will take some time to finish calibre the unit, good luck fighter." AIDA said

FLASHBACK END

* * *

After the flashback ends, Asher ready himself to engage the scorpion robot with his own stance. Close combat was never his speciality during Gunpla Battle, but that doesn't mean he won't do some damage.

"Configuration complete, the limiter has been removed as per your request. The unit should able to move as twice faster than the standard speed of Uchigane's. According to calculation the unit able to hold until 1-2 minutes before the machines breaking down due to breaking its limit, be warned exposure such speed without protective gear will cause risk to your body, please be careful not to overextend." AIDA reported after it has done with some configurations, the ISC-142 seems eager to learn something new as well together with AIDA.

"I can't wait to witness your fight so as ISC-142," AIDA said,

"Close combat is not my thing, but 1-2 minutes is should be enough I hope." Asher closed his eyes & release a sigh remembering back on his day entering Gunpla battle and snapped it open instantly.

"Now then..hope I'm not rusty so bad all these years." Asher pressed his two katana edge near the handguard (Tsuba) together, "Let's do this!" Asher did an X motion causing the blade forming small sparks, ready to turn whatever this thing into scrap metal! It's payback for hurting his brother! (Similiar action to SD Gundam Cross Ray Sandrock Gundam after using melee attack)

From the observation room, Chifuyu really wanted to get an IS and head out while turning that machine into scrap metal, but she can't leave as someone need to keep in check and order, sometimes she hates her job in this situation.

After witnessing that her little brother going to get killed, she quickly turns around and ready to head out to save Ichika whatever necessary until she heard a report that someone is intercepting the Scorpioz. Chifuyu turned back and her eye widens in shock after she saw a familiar dark blue hair wielding Katana on both hands with an Uchigane.

"He can pilot it?" Chifuyu asked herself softly, she was surprised when the monitor captures the image of her stepbrother zooming in, the other girls were surprised as well. For the first time in Chifuyu's life that Asher's wearing an agitated expression towards that weird machine.

"O-Orimura-sensei, what should we do?" Yamada-sensei asked Chifuyu wanted to call out the boy to leave it to the teacher's to subdue it. However, the Scorpioz begin charging with its left hand to fired laser shots, Asher's Uchigane immediately dashed towards it, causing the Scorpioz fired the laser early below the recommended energy level.

Asher uses its sword to deflect few weak laser shots directed towards him while continuing his pursuit, fully aware that anymore the katana will break as the blade is not anti beam coating. The Scorpioz continue firing beam shots instead of a laser as it retreating back to gain distance, but the Scorpioz unable to get direct hit as Asher keeps dodging at last minute even with calculating the speed of Uchigane's data provided by its creator, its speed is faster than the data provided.

Ichika, Rin and the people from the observation deck was shocked and surprised how the Uchigane moved so fast than normal, Ichika was aware of Uchigane's spec during his time training with Houki & Cecilia when Houki's using that unit it was never as fast as this but Ichika was mesmerized the way Asher's dodge those shot as Asher's Uchigane used one of its feet to steps on the ground and instantly boosted away to another direction while hopping away, is like a bunny hopping.

The Scorpioz trying to analyze this unknown target, while the target is using a training unit Uchigane's but the specs and data provided by the creator are voided as the calculation for 100% chance direct hit is not 100%, the HUD displays error each shot are missed, the Scorpioz unable to keep up the analysis while executing the evasive maneuver protocol.

Asher has been used to dodging shots during gunpla battle in the past by applying bunny hopping movement, applying images himself as a gunpla while looking through the camera display on the monitor, he applies those skills he forges from gunpla battle into reality. Jump step to other direction before the shots reach him, rotating his feet/himself to change direction, sidestep dodging, he keeps dodging until the Uchigane's is closing by.

'But this machine is sure amazing, as expected for beginner use, it's easier to move around with it, glad I look up into Uchigane's before using it.' Asher though as he continues bunny hopping to avoid those shots.

'First strike!' Asher thought as he boosted forward in front of the Scorpioz, the machine raised its front legs trying to impale Asher but was sliced apart each by Asher's twin Katana. Scorpioz immediately regains its balance and proceed to impale with its tail after turned around, Asher immediately spins to it's left and stab the tail with left katana before severed it with right katana horizontally.

Scorpioz begins forming claw mode with the left arm and tried to grab Asher from behind, Asher throws the left Katana towards to distract it and back away, leaving it crushed the katana before Asher charges towards it using the power of Uchigane without the limiter, he manages to sliced off the left arm claw with ease however the blade chirps a little and the Uchigane's right arm unit created small sparks due to system overloaded rendered inoperable due to excessive power usage.

The boy wanted to deliver a final blow with the left arm still operational but Asher caught surprised that the Scorpioz chest opened revealed energy is charging directly towards him. Asher quickly activated his booster trying to avoid that point-blank of death as the Scorpioz fired a huge array of energy beam towards Asher.

"No!" Chifuyu screamed after witnessing that seemingly Asher being engulfed by the huge beam. On the site, Rin's helping Ichika to get up but hold him still after she saw Ichika wanted to rush towards where Asher & Scorpioz at.

The Scorpioz begin scanning for the possibility of surviving, even though it had made a direct point-blank attack it shouldn't survive without Absolute Defence...a warning alarm was sounded inside the HUD from above when the Scorpioz looked with its chest plate open, the Scorpioz was pierced by a familiar-looking katana on its chest when it looked down. Another alarm sounded on the HUD blaring, the Scorpioz mono-eye looked up and saw Asher with left shoulder armour been ripped off from the beam blast while the right shoulder cracking up when diving down with its right feet making a dive kick towards the Scorpioz.

"You're finished!" Asher shouted as he kicked the katana on its chest with its feet pushing the blade deeper until it pierces through the other end. The Scorpioz had made an error, the Uchigana manage to survive due to energy shields of Absolute defence, due to sudden interference and aggression, the Scorpioz unable to unleash interference without a scanned target. HUD begins flashing danger and sparks begin forming up, it was not long until the Scorpioz begin to sparks and exploded, completely destroyed.

Asher landed safely after that, and sigh in relief that the plan work. "AIDA, let me disembark, I think my muscles starting to cramp up." Without delay the Uchigane open it's hatch and Asher drop out falling on the ground landing face-first which making him groan in pain while muscle starts acting up.

"Next time, I'm not going to pilot with limiters off & without the bodysuits." With that, the Uchigane puff out smokes and heard something fried from it.

"I believe the quote 'I told you so' that it was reckless and possible the repairs will cut from your pocket money." AIDA said from the broken Uchigane, "At least I've witnessed the gunpla battle skill which I dubbed unorthodox with a mix of fascination from your display. Who would think that overloaded your left arm just to throw towards it and finishes off with a kick pushing the blade deeply into it, does it ever occur that the blade will break from that sheer force?"

"What a day, that an AI begins to learn sarcasm. Besides, it doesn't, isn't it?" Asher said as he passed out from exhaustion unable to hear Ichika, Chifuyu and others calling out for him. Chifuyu ordered the student to bring two stretchers for Ichika and Asher for medical, while others begin to salvage the remaining pieces of the Scorpiox in hope of learning where the hell it comes from as well as other unidentified destroyed IS. Rin's been taken to medical as well but her injuries are not as serious as Ichika & Asher.

While in the medical room, it is late evening almost entering nighttime. Ichika's is awake with only suffered some bone fracture on the rib cage, but it is not serious or hazardously level. Cecilia hugs him for being safe but the taller boy winces in pain.

"Hows Asher doing?" Ichika asked Houki, while ignoring that Cecilia still hugging him.

"He's still unconscious, the doctor said that it was fatigue and exhaustion, aside from few scratches and muscle ache, he should be fine," Houki said, as she looks at Asher opposite of Ichika's bed while she was still jealous that Cecilia is hugging him, but know if she does so only worsen his injury.

"Rin, how about you?" Ichika asked the Chinese girl,

"I'm fine, just a few cuts. Look, Ichika sorry if I'm being so...harsh before. I mean it's your fault at first but...Argh! Let's just forget about it and pretend that didn't happen alright?! Next time, I'm going to be straightforward after knowing that you're such a bonehead!" Rin huffed, Ichika still confuse what the hell is Rin mad at while the other two girls shocked hearing the word.

"Y-You shameless girl! Are you so desperate to use such...shameful act to get Ichika's attention?!" Cecilia asked while blushing.

"Hah?! What are hell are you imagining you perverted blond?!" Rin starts blushing as well,

"Can't someone have a nice rest without commotion? Ichika, control your harem, please. Their screaming gives me a headache." Asher groan,

"H-H-Harem?!" Houki blushed,

"Oh, as for your million-dollar question wanted to ask me later on, please save it some other days, I'm damn exhausted and feel gonna passed out soon again. So...early goodnight you all." Asher raised his index finger and immediately dropped instantly the dark blue hair boy snore softly.

"How about we call it a day? I mean I don't wanna disturb Asher and all, the doctor told me to rest as well." Ichika said,

"Alright, see you later, Ichika." Houki said Cecilia and Rin took their leave as well. Leaving two boys alone, Ichika was surprised to see Asher was in IS and somehow manage to destroy that scorpion robot. However, the way Asher move doesn't seem like a move from beginner, sure the Uchigane is a beginner-friendly machine but what the hell did he do until it broke down causing it to smoke?

Aside from that, Ichika sigh that he still ends up having Asher saving him again. The first male pilot thought if he's really that weak that he can't even protect Rin by himself? That he needs to be saved again? Before Ichika tried to sleep as he's pretty tired, he heard the door opened and saw his sister entered.

"How are you feeling?" Chifuyu asked,

"Some bone fracture on my ribs, but the doctor said I'll be fine," Ichika replied,

"I see, it's a relief you're still in one piece. How is he doing?" Chifuyu asked,

"Doctor said that Asher's suffered fatigue & exhaustion besides from some scratches and muscle ache," Ichika replied before he takes a silent for a while.

"Are you blaming yourself?" Chifuyu broke it which startled Ichika a little, the woman sigh, "No one can predict this kind of situation, we're ambushed by an IS automaton and a giant scorpion sentinel that destroyed it. We're still undergoing investigation of their origin, once we know about it, legal action will be taken." Chifuyu said,

"Chifuyu-nee, did you know that Asher was able to pilot IS?" Ichika asked,

"No, I don't. If I know, I wouldn't crack my head trying to figure out & meeting discussed for the new grading system for him in this academy in the past. I'm surprised as you are, Ichika." Chifuyu replied as this time she didn't retort back calling her 'Orimura-sensei' for now while looking where Asher currently sleeps. In her thoughts, this time she's going to have her answer that's been occupied in her mind all these time when Asher woke up later.

* * *

AIDA Underground facility

AIDA is currently replying the video feed of the mysterious scorpion sentinel and Asher's combat feed taken from the acedemy system. The AI analyse the reaction time, motor movement, any combat related information produced by Asher during that battle.

The AI slightly disappointed that Asher's display isn't astonishing as it expected however AIDA taken into account that this is the first time Asher embark on IS unit and manage to obtain victory against that aggressive sentinel that able to disable Absolute defence system.

"Log entry: AIDA, Date: xx-xx-xxxx, time: 2145"

# Pilot Asher capable of piloting Is unit, pilot seems possible have some combat experience as able to destroy unknown automaton on first embarkment with Uchigane.

# Pilot Ashers used to piloting high performance unit as the pilot request disable limiter installed on Uchigane unit or pilot is risk taker depend on situation.

# Pilot Asher suffered slight injury and fatigue, currently resting. It may be possible that pilot will entered Is pilot programs.

#The pilot display unorthodox way of fighting (throwing sword towards enemy and punctured further by kicking the handle).

# It is beneficial if pilot Asher entered observations IS pilot program, further observations required to collect more combat data if pilot itself for MS in-making for future use.

# MS development status report:

\- Skeletal frame is completed after it was abandoned on 80%

\- Beginning forgery of metallic frame for outer chassis, but suitable alloy currently not fix. Will begin experimenting for suitable alloy for armour shortly using storage leftover or recycled metals.

\- OS system draft completed, further programming update still necessary.

\- Power source on standby using experiment rechargeable compact battery from previous project.

\- Cockpit draft complete, based on GP base data, for pilot familiarity sake with slight difference.

* * *

**Frankly having a some trouble with this chapter, oh and thanks for some suggestions, I'll keep in mind.**

**Once again thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, finally I'm back. Recently been playing Death Stranding and watching detective Conan until the latest episode 974 and finished Magic Kaitou 1412. Wellbeing MCO makes me bored as hell, so I finally get some WILLPOWER to draft chapter or two currently with a freaking phone, my laptop decided to go kaput after posted chapter 10 so yeah, it's annoying.**

**Oh right, I would thank you for continue reading that allow this fic to reach a 100 fav/follow which is a wish for my 'client' 1v2 for giving this story idea that keeps me up to write and we're grateful and happy that it's archived our target but if cos will continue to complete the chapter.**

**Seeing as I'm in blabbering mode, this note might kinda longer so bear with me for a while that this story features a mix of anime and manga, I was actually wanted to follow light Nov buts it's kinda hard for me for some reason, so the IS design just follow the anime version.**

**For the main question, Mobile suits will exist that is definitely but you know how it goes especially development takes some time to build a 12 story mech, did I get that right? I forgot how tall MS was. **

**Anyway, thank you for the wait, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Edit: I didn't expect to see so many typos when the mobile phone to type, I'm really. Thank you all for pointing up, I hope replacement can soothe It out.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Asher's misfortune in the academy.

After the match between Ichika & Rin in Friday are currently on hold due to the previous incident involving an unknown IS and a large scorpion looking sentinel attacking the academy arena, it was known that the match is actually a class match which the certain dark blue hair boy knowing recently after he woke up in the late-night after Chifuyu left the room and need to stay in the med room during weekend.

Asher sometimes can't believe all this were real, getting transported into an alternate reality where he didn't exist, got into some academy that trains high schooler how to pilot a powered exoskeleton mech, and now he's bedridden from the so-called incident where he used it to destroy the perpetrators that attacking the academy.

'I really wonder what kind of supernatural freaks that got me into this mess and for what reason? Meh, not like I will ever know.' Asher slightly turns and saw Ichika fell asleep beside him, seems suffered some injury which Asher hope is not too serious.

'Without a doubt on Monday someone going to grill me later about being able to pilot the IS as Ichika do, I just hope they won't question me how I was able to fight like that despite no training. No like they will believe is from controlling a plastic model game.' Asher sigh, he should probably mentally prepared for the morning after he recovered.

"So much for a peaceful life, this sucks," Asher muttered and slowly his consciousness went into sleep.

* * *

On Monday, Ichika was immediately bombarded by Houki, Cecilia and Rin about his injury and all about who will coach him personally for IS training.

Ichika wasn't sure what to do since he can't really decide as he's still a beginner. Frankly, he prefers a quiet morning as he still feels sluggish from his injury although is mostly recovered now with current medical technology.

"By the way, Ichika. Where's your little brother?" Houki asked,

"Oh, he's changing the uniform inside the med room where Chifuyu-nee brought it and seem like having a meeting later. Ichika replied.

"So what will happen to him later?" Cecilia asked,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichika confused,

"You idiot! Yesterday he just suddenly come out with an IS and freaking turned that scorpion thing into scrap metal with training IS! Did he secretly train or something? No way he can move like that without pilot training!" Rin said,

Ichika and the girls are agreed with Rin, how Asher moves and aggressively enhancing that weird scorpion yesterday is not done by some newbie. Its as if Asher knows how to fight with IS without learning how which is impossible.

"Is he some spy?" Rin guessed randomly,

"He's not a spy and no way he's one." Ichika quickly retorted. "I'm sure he has some reason and tell us why later, he's gonna expect us or anyone questions him about it later," Ichika said.

"Ichika-sama, why do you believe he's not a spy?" Cecilia asked,

"Because he took a bullet for me and hospitalized after losing a lot of blood, that's why," Ichika replied, giving a sharp look at Cecilia who in turn was shock and surprised.

"Sorry, I just dislike it that Asher is being treated like a fugitive or something after he saved us." Ichika giving an apologetic look at Cecilia. The girls understood but they can't help but worry about Asher's origin and his pilot skills exceed expectations for a first-timer user.

The class has started and Ichika noticed that Asher's seat is still empty, he wondered if he's still recovering? Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard the class starts whispering, he saw two students standing by beside the teacher and begin introduced themselves, one of them is a small stature with long silver hair with an eyepatch on her left eye names Laura Bodewig and another is a blonde hair tied with a ponytail with purple eyes is a male called Charles Dunois.

Ichika can't help himself after he got up and scream 'finally a guy!'' earning weird looks from his classmates and annoying look from Chifuyu. The homeroom teacher mentioned to Charles that his room assignment is with Asher. Speaking of that boy, he still not in the class yet, Ichika thought himself.

"Um, Chi- I mean sensei! Did something happen to Asher? I mean he still not in class yet." Ichika asked.

"He's currently with Yamada-sensei. Don't worry, he's recovered. You'll see him soon."Chifuyu replied. All of sudden, Laura Bodewig slapped Ichika out of blue telling him that she will not acknowledge him as her instructor little brother which she refers to Chifuyu. After witnessing the rudeness shown in front of the class, Houki, and Cecilia been starting dagger at the petite silver hair girl. Houki first to act telling her to apologize for rudeness behavior and seems escalated Ito a fight until Chifuyu subdue both of them and orders the students to change into a pilot suit and meet at the training ground as there will be a joint practice with Rin's class.

Ichika quickly grabbed Charles and escape the class before the female students bombarded the new guy with questions etc like he experienced before. Charles asked why is he such a hurry before he replies to escape a battalion of girls coming after him, within seconds a lot of female students begin crowding towards them after hearing another male student rumors. Ichika still holds his hands and escape into changing rooms, barely managed to escape the horror.

"Phew, that was close." Ichika holds his knee gasping for air.

"Does this always happen to you?" Charles asked as he out of breath as well.

"Yeah, but and I got it worse on the first day, we've been completely surrounded until the teachers dismiss them. It was chaotic, seriously today's is just a fraction of it." Ichika replied.

"F-fraction?!" Charles surprised that the horde is only a fraction, knowing that from now on he will be a center of attention, he started to feel a little chill.

"Well, I'm Orimura Ichika. You can call me Ichika." Ichika introduced himself. "Is good to know there's another guy beside me and Asher around, I'll introduce him to you later."

"Thank you, you can call me Charles." Charles shook Ichika hands, he wanted to ask about this Asher person but Ichika in panic after looking at the time that they're gonna be late as he quickly took off his off clothes unaware of Charles flustered from it. Ichika was surprised that Charles changed quite fast as he got stuck again, Charles mentioned the Dunois original custom made base on Phalanx design. Without wasting any more time, they quickly head towards the training ground where his class and Rin's class gathered around for training drill March it seems.

"Ichika! Is it true you've got slapped by a transfer student?" Rin asked,

"Yeah, she hit me out of blue. I have no idea why." Ichika said as he scratches his temple, still wondering why he got slapped.

"Hmph, you must have done something to that girl. Still a dimwit as always." Rin said,

"Oh, Rin. Have you seen Asher? I thought he'll be here." Ichika said.

"Nope, didn't see that penguin," Rin replied.

"Penguin?" Ichika asked,

"Yeah! I mean he always called me panda, so I'm gonna called him something similar which is a penguin. Cats are too cute for him, so penguin suffice." Rin humph in triumph for her naming sense, Ichika just laughs weirdly for the respond, he still wondered why she and Asher didn't get along fine from childhood.

"That's enough blabbering, brats. In case, you all asked, Valentine been given a special program since he's able to pilot IS, his grading will be determined with his previous IS and pilot analysis report as well as his pilot skills. Currently, he's with Yamada-sensei to configure an IS and testing before the drill." Chifuyu announce.

"Sensei, did Valentine received training before? I mean he personally defeats that weird scorpion thing before." Cecilia asked.

"Officially, he didn't receive any training. You can ask him in a while, Alcott. Alcott and Huang, step forward. Your practical training involved melee and shooting starts shortly.

"Eh?! Why?!" Both Cecilia and Rin asked,

"We got some ladies raring to go and you two have your own personal IS, so it's obvious you go first." Chifuyu walk towards them and spoke softly, "Show some enthusiasm, why not take this chance to show off your good points in front of him?" Both girls pop a lightbulb on their heads that they can show their best and maybe earn some attention from Ichika and immediately embark on their IS.

"Besides, your opponent will be a big interest for you two," Chifuyu said as she chuckles slightly. Both girls no idea what she means until they can hear an above where Yamada-sensei come falling down with an IS towards Ichika, before she landed on Ichika, a sound of boaster was heard and a silhouette came down with speed until reach in front of Yamada-sensei crashing path. Yamada-sensei soon crashed into unknown silhouette but later manage to stabilize itself and caught Yamada-sensei.

"Jeez, Yamada-sensei. What's wrong suddenly go touchdown out of blue when we're flying?" A familiar voice is heard and the students saw Asher hold steady for the assistant teacher in an IS.

"Asher?! Is that you?" Ichika rushed towards his side.

"Oh, Ichika? Man, are you a trouble magnet? You almost got squash by sensei rocket touchdown." Asher let go of Yamada-sensei after she stood up and wave at Ichika with dark green IS similar to Yamada-sensei.

"You really can move an IS?" Ichika asked,

"Hm? Oh, I guess so. I'm surprised myself really." Asher moves down towards Ichika and whispered that is was Chifuyu order telling him to prep himself the controls of IS before today's class begin and begin telling him how excited he was to be using his favorite IS for the first time that he can't control his delighted looks.

"Valentine, great timing. I want you and Yamada-sensei to participate with today's training drill involved melee and shooting." Chifuyu said.

"Eh? Isn't that kind of too early for me to do that?" Asher asked,

"It is, but after the stunt, you pulled last time, I think it should be no problem for you. Don't worry, Yamada-sensei will provide support. However, in your case. You'll be participating without a weapon since you have no training, so do you best to survive until the time limit or each side wins." Chifuyu said.

"No weapons, huh? If I just running around sure."Asher nodded.

"Good, you be against Alcott and Huang in this drill. Good luck." Chifuyu said as she walks towards Yamada-sensei.

"Huh?" Asher think he heard wrongly, did he heard Alcott and Huang? His shoulder suddenly feeling chills as he slowly turns around and saw a determined-looking Cecilia and a sadistic grin of Rin looking at him.

'Im so screwed, especially from panda no doubt she's gonna enjoy this." Asher facepalm.

"Don't worry, Valentine-kun. I try my best to support you." Yamada-sensei reassures him, but some reason he didn't believe it especially after Chifuyu talks something to her.

"Ok, both participants you may begin!" Chifuyu said. The girl begins to elevate into the sky, Asher follows suit after he sighs in demise.

"Can you all hear me? Team A consisted of Alcott and Huang, while Team B consists of Yamada-sensei and Valentine. Team A's objective is to bring down Valentine, but you can ignore Yamada-sensei, while Team A, Valentine must survive until time limit to win, Yamada-sensei will provide firing cover and her objective is not defeating those two, that is all. The time limit is 3 minutes." Chifuyu said via telecom.

"Chifuyu-nee is reckless to ask Asher to fight without weapons especially against Rin and Cecilia!" Ichika said but was smack on the head.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you. Just watch." Chifuyu said as she monitors the match. 'I need to monitor closely, you still have a lot hiding from me, Asher.' Chifuyu thought.

Meanwhile, in airborne. Both Cecilia and Rin begin firing their Arsenal's towards Asher who manages to dodge few hits. Yamada-sensei on the backfiring fee shots towards the girls who break up and resume firing towards Asher again who fly around dodging the shots and used the wing binders as a shield to block against shots that he couldn't dodge while at the same time he's taking some damage from unprotected areas.

"Dunois, can you describe IS characteristics of Yamada-sensei and Valentine's using?" Chifuyu asked,

"Um, yes! Both of them are IS called Rafale Revive by Dunois Corp. It was created at the end of second-generation development. However, it's stability and versatility rivals those early third-generation models. The unit has a lot of equalizers, which allows a pilot to fit in any armaments they want. While the unit is the latest mass production model currently in use, its current market share is ranked third worldwide Only seven countries permitted to produce it and twelve countries are using it as standard IS. Aside from easy to use, the unit:s multi-role change function Doesn't choose a person to operate, these features allow it to become melee, sniping, or defense type by simply chasing its armaments which is why is popular with third-party developers." Charles explained, Ichika was amazed how Charles is knowledgeable similar to Asher, he still wonders why Chifuyu restricts Asher to use a weapon, there's no way he can win without one. He just hopes Asher didn't suffer any injuries again later.

"As expected of someone who evaluates me before, but my shots are not that shabby!" Cecilia begins firing her laser rifle towards Asher who dodges, but Rin appears behind him with her blade raised, before she hit him, Yamada-sensei fired on Rin causing her to back off.

"How long you can run away by flying, penguin?!" Rin taunt.

"Penguin?" Asher asked, "Ah, is that my new nickname now? Well better than cat thief, besides penguins are cute too, didn't know you have a good naming sense, your future children will be proud of their games." Asher joked back, which caused Rin to blushed and blabbering alien language unintended.

'But something still bugs me, I don't think Chifuyu want me just wasting time until the time limit while depending on Yamada-sensei help, speaking of her she's damn good with her shots and her bust size is unexpected.' Asher though as he glances at Chifuyu's location a holo monitor shows Chifuyu looking up as it directed to him. After some time dodging attacks, he finally gets what Chifuyu means. Chucked himself, his stepsister sure is Spartan as well as some suspicion.

'Well, I've gotten tired keeping it to myself for 6 years, guess I give her what she wants. Asher commands the computer to begin contact with Chifuyu as he stops himself in mid-air, earning confused looked from Cecilia and Rin.

Sensei, can you hear me?" Asher asked via coms, the girls and Yamada-sensei able to hear it too, it seems an open channel.

"What's wrong?" Chifuyu asked,

"Is it ok for Yamada-sensei to withdraw?" Asher asked,

"Oh? Why? Don't tell me you gotten over your head just because you can pilot an IS?" Chifuyu asked,

"Nah, I just want to test my limits, cause knowing that Yamada-sensei always got my back, I won't know how terrible I am, if I don't know poorly my pilot skills are, I can't improve can't I? Not like I'm losing anything if I get clobbered anyway." Asher said

"Hey, are you underestimate us?!" Rin asked,

"Not really, just a selfish request. What do you say, Orimura-sensei? Maybe you'll see something you want without a hawk staring behind me." Asher grin. Chifuyu eyes widen in a while, this little brat just noticed her intentions, she wanted Yamada-sensei to monitor Asher's piloting skills but it seems the boy noticed as well.

"Very well, Yamada-sensei will withdraw from the battle," Chifuyu said,

"Thanks, and one more thing, I just need to survive right?" Asher asked

"Yes, do everything you can to survive within the time limit," Chifuyu said

"Anything?" Asher asked,

"Yes, anything at your disposal," Chifuyu said.

"Aaaaanyyythinnnggg?" Asher asked again which ticked off Chifuyu,

"Just hurry up and get on with it!" Chifuyu said as she closed the coms. She huffed in annoyance before saw Yamada-sensei descended towards her.

"Sorry, Orimura-sensei. It looks like I've been found out." Yamada-sensei said,

"Don't worry, I've kind of expected he'll notice sooner or later," Chifuyu said,

"But what is he going to do? His IS weapon system still locked." Yamada-sensei worried.

"We shall see soon perhaps," Chifuyu said.

Meanwhile, in airborne. Asher had been quiet after the coms end for a while, both Cecilia and Rin were unsure if is the right time to resume battle but the timer still stops so it hasn't resumed yet. Rin notices that Asher seems to mumble something while the holo monitor appears in front of him. She wondered why she's paying so much attention to him, she supposed to like Ichika, not this annoying penguin. Although she doesn't know why she acts this way to him, the boy didn't exactly do any harm to her except for Ichika being dumb and dimwit responding to her confession, maybe she using Asher as a scapegoat? Shooting her head, she's not that shameless to do that, that's right Asher is just annoying penguin, their relation is like cats and dogs... urgh she had enough of animal calls. She gonna stop that train of thought and focus on the match.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Rin asked,

"Sorry, just adjusting something and I've just done besides I'm taking damages as you can see. Sorry for the wait." Asher said,

"Humph, without weapons, you can't even do anything. There's no way you can keep escaping us." Rin said.

"I agreed, sorry Mr. Valentine. But I won't go easy on you." Cecilia said as she aims at Asher.

"Don't worry, I prefer you two not showing mercy. After all-" Asher speed off against them, which startled Rin and Cecilia as they didn't expect Asher will come charging towards them. Cecilia made quick shots while Asher deploys the shield binders in front of him to defend against Cecilia drone bit shots.

"Are you an idiot?! What are you going to do without weapons? Trying to punch us?" Rin raised her jointed twin edge blade to strike only been blocked by Asher's Rafale Revive left shield binder, but she didn't expect to see the tip of the right shield binder trusting towards her, she moved away but her left shoulder Ryouhou barrel was damage rendered it unusable.

The girls and the spectator including Yamada-sensei was shocked while Chifuyu remains stoic but grin a little after witnessing Asher's was handheld the Rafale Revive shield binder on both hands leaving the sub arm bared in view.

"Since Orimura-sensei mention survives doesn't mean I can just run away. Sorry, ladies but being receiving ends for so long isn't my style!" Asher said as he posed the left shield binder as a handheld shield and the right binder being held upside down making it he's holding a sword/lance. Asher glads the Rafale Revive shield binders have a handheld bar for the sub arm to hold.

"Now then, may I have this dance, my ladies?" Asher charge forward with left shield binder lifted in front of him for blocking Cecilia's shots, Rin combine her blade together into a double edge and engaging melee with Asher, the boy had little trouble as the shield isn't mean to fully function as weapons and the durability is degrading faster than he expected. Backing away from Rin, he charges towards Cecilia forcing her to use her missile and drone bit to surround him, but Asher goal is to destroy those annoying bit drone which he succeeds destroying only one and rendered another by applying enough force to bent it before he manages to come close to Cecilia and knocks her off imbalance with his shield binder.

At a nick of time, Asher turns and manage to block Rin's Scimitar but the left shield durability is approaching the limit and soon Rin's applying enough force to slice off the middle of the left shield binder forcing Asher to fall back but he was shot by Cecilia from behind after she regains her balance. With no other way Asher back off trying to gain some distance while evading Cecilia's shot while Rin charging towards Asher with shock cannon fired during the pursuit.

"I'm surprised, Mr. Valentine. To think you used the non-weapon equipment as a weapon, you have my respect but the time limit still a minute away and your left shield binder is almost at its limit." Cecilia fired her rifle again, making a direct hit on Asher's left shield which later he lost grip of it and lost it.

"It's over, penguin. Be good and stay down!" Rin unleashes series of swipes with her blade locking on Asher's makeover melee weapon with his Rafale Revive right shield binder tip with also gradually declining the durability. Asher manages to party Rin's blade and escape away as his situation now is totally disadvantage, the surprised he made early effect seems to diminish now and his element of advantages is no longer in his side, he had to avoid confrontation as much as possible, although his IS energy shield level is at 40% any more hits and he's a goner.

Cecilia using her remaining drone to rapidly fire towards Asher as he takes flight avoiding all shots, he need to make a u-turn as he almost out of the boundary, when he did so he saw Rin fired her remaining shock cannon towards him. Seeing as this shot will deplete his energy shield to zero and he can't manage to shift his flight path.

"Reroute all power to leg thruster, full capacity!" Asher said, the computer received command and rerouting all power to leg thruster. Before the shock cannon reaches Asher, he shifted both legs facing in front attempted to brake slightly while the leg thruster begins powered up and boosted him upward barely avoided the shock cannon although his left foot unit was grazed and slightly damaged.

But Asher saw a beam shot approaching him directly, unable to react quickly the beam made direct hit in Asher, and his energy shield is depleted into zero and the drill is over with 1 second left which means he had lost.

'Can't believe I manage to survive this long, too bad only a second left though. Oh well, it's a good practice.' Asher sigh as he slowly descends into the ground, now he's feeling tired from the adrenaline rush.

"Good work, it's about the shame that you're out by a second left. But you have the nerve to confront both personal IS without a weapon, I think you're the only one in this world wishes for a heavy beating." Chifuyu said.

"And who's fault was it that the weapons locked and sign me up in this drill. Urgh, I almost puke from that last boost." Asher loses his mouth with his hand, praying he won't puke over with his rainbow juice on IS.

"Alcott and Huang, you both at first display no communication and teamwork but when Valentine taunted you both display agreeable teamwork but still no communication. Remember, in a tournament, there is a tag battle and will be assigned randomly mostly, so remember it." Chifuyu said,

'I knew it was gonna be like that but wish she cut me some slack.' Asher sigh,

"Valentine, although trying to dismiss Yamada-sensei assist is kind of dumb but your reason is to find a flaw within yourself and gauge yourself so I'll overlook that this time. I hope that you found it. Although, your unorthodox thinking using those Rafale's shield binder as a weapon is surprising, any reason for that?" Chifuyu asked the other student seems interested to hear what the second male student got to say.

"Well, since I got no access to weapons, it's only logical to use whatever I have on me and defend myself and reason I confront them so that they won't get comfortable and letting their guard down, so I force them to think that I could fight back and makes their guard up, so I taunted them and give them the surprised which end up they didn't friendly fire each other so much then beginning after that, I bet both of them didn't realize they had to work together we'll unconsciously," Asher said, some were dumbfounded that if he did all that just to help others perform better? Before any of them ask, Asher finished that his grading system still included analysis and report for a student to improve as well.

After that Chifuyu ordered the students to be in-ground and start there IS training beginner move with those with personal IS as a leader and teach those how to embark and disembark the units. Asher was excluded as the numbers are odds and Chifuyu needs to discuss something with him during the exercise. Asher squad down and disembark the damaged Rafale Revive a but sad that he damaged quit a lot.

"Well, what is it you want to ask me, sensei?" Asher asked after he stood beside Chifuyu.

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked,

"Just in case, my name's are real," Asher replied,

"I see, did you received any similar training of IS where you came from?" Chifuyu asked,

"Not really, just so you know I don't have any military training etc. Just a normal high schooler." Asher replied.

"Then how can you pilot the IS like that?" Chifiyu asked,

'Wow, she still remains calm. As expected former champion.' Asher sweatdrop, he expects the want begin voicing out loud, probably doesn't want to gain any attention for now. "Ahem, actually I'm using image training when I using IS, I imagine myself to find similarities with certain e-game sports," Asher replied.

"Game?" Chifuyu asked while raising a brown directed to Asher, it seems it caught her attention of what kind of game which enables him to maneuver IS like experience pilot for a first-timer.

"Yeah, the people control plastic model and fight each other we call it gunpla from a certain anime series in my home. It went globally actually, there's even a world tournament for it." Asher said.

"So you're telling me, you imagine yourself playing some toy which able to turn a newbie IS pilot out those experienced pilot into shame?" Chifuyu asked, Asher cringe slightly at her choice of words, seeing how it mean the other way but he ignores it.

"To be clear, while it's a toy the game is actually complex. The performance of the plastic model determined by the quality of the model, plastic frame, coloring, polycaps, customization, designs, all artwork related is important traits for gunpla battle. Mines, not that top-level thought didn't have a chance to go world tournament sadly." Asher said,

"Hm, and this gunpla battle is involved with mechs I presume?" Chifuyu asked,

"Yeah, you can say it's a mech battle. Been 6 years didn't play one, so I'm already losing my edge. Well, that's all I can tell you. Anything else?" Asher asked,

"Do you wish to have personal IS?" Chifuyu asked,

"Nah don't want any more attention, I prefer to give them all to Ichika so I can be laid back. Having Rafale Revive is enough for me, just hope I can customize it..." Asher said,

"For someone who doesn't want attention but wanted to show off a custom build IS? I find it hypocrite." Chifuyu said,

"Ok, I admit. I still a little sour that I lost to them by a second and hope for revenge with my own custom. Sad to say the current model spec doesn't fit my style slightly." Asher said,

"I'll prepare a permit to allow your Rafale Revive to be customized to the engineering department later-" before Chifuyu finish, Asher suddenly holds her hands and start shaking them, the former champion was taken aback at the sudden shift of event until she saw a happy looking Asher directly at her as if he just received the best present ever with eyes sparkling around.

"Really?!" Asher asked,

"Ur-err-yeah, I mean it's a reward for your hard work offer all." Chifuyu begins to fluster and manage to slip off her hand from his grip.

"Really?! Thank you, Chifuyu! I love you!" Asher said as he hugs her from the front. Chifuyu begins forming blush in her face when Asher suddenly hugs her from the front. Being the same height, she can feel his breath behind her ears which earns her some slight jolt. "Pay attention, Valentine!" Chifuyu quickly smacks Asher's head earning him a big painful yelp as the boy kneeling down trying to press his swollen head. "And all of you stop spacing around!" Chifuyu ordered and the students quickly trying to get away from Chifuyu's death glare.

Morning class soon dismiss, Ichika and Asher had been tasked to move the practice IS back to the hangar and it was a very tiring job for them as it was damn heavy. Not to mention Asher still sore from that drill match. After pushing the damage Rafale Revive to the hangar for maintenance. Asher finally drops his legs as he got no strength left.

"I'm beat! I can't move any more!" Asher whines,

"Come on, we need to get moving or Chifuyu-nee gonna get us," Ichika said,

"Urgh, help me out, Ichika. I can a muscle." Asher said, Ichika sigh and he went down to him and help him stand up while wrapping Asher's left hand over his shoulder. He's tired too but he can see Asher is more terrible than him.

"By the way, Asher. Did Chifuyu-nee said something? I mean you suddenly screaming in delight and hug her out of blue." Ichika said as he drags out with him.

"Oh that, it's nothing really. She's going to get a permit to have Rafale Revive assign to me later to customize and well you know how much I love the model. I'm swimming with ideas right now I can't wait for it!" Asher said, as Ichika stop by and bought a drink from sending machine to Asher since they gonna be late with Asher's current state, the shorter boy begin chunking down those water.

"I-I see, I thought you're proposing Chifuyu-nee like what the other student said," Ichika said but Asher spites out water in shock towards Ichika, making his stomach area wet from it.

"Cough, cough, who the hell said that? If she heard that rumor, she'll skin me alive!" Asher said. As he hurried back to others while Ichika follows suit. After he arrives Asher had earned some giggles and whisper saying that Asher is so bold proposing a teacher etc.

'Jeez if I had not shrunk, I should be 22 by now it could have been normal...wait a freaking minute did I just thought it's normal for me to confess a marriage proposal to Chifuyu? The hell is wrong with me! Argh!' Asher holds his head while he was squaring down, Ichika wondered what the hell is he thinking this time as this is a habit pose when he's thinking way too much. Ichika remembers he said something about troubleshooting his mind train of thought poses or something.

'I guess he's thinking what kind of trouble he's in if Chifuyu-nee heard the rumors later. But seriously those IS are damn heavy when offline, and Asher is incredible manage to stay on time with Cecilia and Rin despite a second time using IS, well he did study them a lot previously won't be surprised he apply theory to practice. I wonder if we can practice together?' Ichika thought, he looked at Charles still surrounded by girls, he winder why the girls won't let him do the heavy lifting is like they've been treating differently than Charles. Ichika shrugs it off, ignoring Asher begins mumbling sorts of torture by Chifuyu if rumors spread out he went towards Charles.

Ichika calling out to Charles that they need to get back to changing rooms but for some reason, the blonde guy seems shy and told Ichika to go first. He called out to Asher which he snapped out if his thoughts if possible being tortured and agreed to go with him.

"Charles seems shy guy, well I guess kind of expected from a wealthy family. As guys, we need to stick together." Ichika said as he undresses.

"Charles? Who's that?" Asher asked, Ichika just remembered he's not around during introduction, so he gives a quick summary about Charles and another transfer student named Laura who slapped him out of blue from Germany.

"Ouh, Germany huh? Wait did you said Charles's family name is Dunois?" Asher asked,

"Yeah, that's why he's familiar with your IS, I mean they're the ones who design it," Ichika said, Asher had finished changing but he suddenly in deep thought with his thumb and index finger under his chin. When Ichika called for him, he snaps out of it telling him it's nothing.

'Dunois huh, that's weird I thought they only had a daughter. The one named Laura though she's from Germany? I wonder if Chifuyu is related to this, after all, if not mistaken, she went to Germany after the kidnapping incident. Both of them transferring here on weird period is definitely suspicious, my guess is that they're here under orders to observe Ichika...or me.' Asher walks silently with Ichika in silent, he should probably keep for himself, seeing as they're under Chifuyu's class could be blessing in disguise for her to watch their movement.

"Oh yeah, Houki invited me for lunch at the rooftop. I'm thinking of bringing Charles along, you're coming too right?" Ichika asked,

"Sure, been long we eat together," Asher said although he didn't expect to see Rin and Cecilia there as well. When Houki arrived her face goes gloom when she saw the group and Asher immediately realize Houki's intention and silently apologize to her.

All of sudden the conversation turn slight hostile when Houki said that she depends on skill rather than IS performance, the conversation goes weird and Asher think is better to change the topic.

"By the way, I heard Ichika got slapped by transfer student. Any idea?" Asher asked,

"No clue, she just said that she won't acknowledge Ichika-sama as Orimura-sensei little brother, that's all. I mean she's not really a friendly type." Cecilia said.

"Hm, I see." Asher turns to Charles, "You must be Charles then, the third guy. You might already hear, I'm Asher Valentine. The second guy student here and this guy stepbrother." Asher said as he points to Ichika.

"Stepbrother?" Charles asked,

"Yeah, I'm adopted actually. Too bad he gets the role of elder brother though." Asher said, and mumbling he gets it because he's taller than him. Charles begins to stare at Asher, the blonde didn't know about this, he wonders if his parents know about this or not.

"Panda, you've been glaring at me all this time. What did I do this time?" Asher asked,

"N-nothing! I've just annoyed we beaten you is only a second left before the time limit and for God's sake you didn't even use weapons and it's two against one! Thinking about it pisses me off, argh!" Rin whine,

"Oi, oi that's what are you grumbling about? You're gonna get wrinkles soon if keep frowning and besides I lost, though you should be laughing at me now." Asher said

"Shut up, I'm not that shameless! Next time I'm going to flatten you fair and square, that drill does not count!" Rin said,

"I agreed with her, you were under disadvantage at the start, and yet you manage to survive that long with two of use, it's great to rest. As expected, Ichika-sama little brother." Cecilia said,

"I agreed too, you display great skill for the first-timer if you train and practice it won't be a dream for you to be a candidate as well," Houki said,

"I don't think I have a talent for that, but Ichika might. He's got potential." Asher said,

"Eh? Why not? You were awesome there!" Ichika said,

"I know my limits, didn't you all notice how much I tire myself out every time I used IS? Well, cause I put too much pressure on a model that doesn't sync with my reaction, despite Uchigane and Rafale Revive is an easy to use model but if it doesn't sync with the pilot style it will only be wrecking either the units goes kaput or the pilot goes to the med bay." Asher said,

"Then why don't you ask for personal IS, I'm sure if so they will build specs according to your needs," Charles said,

"Oh, I'll just be going to wait for a permit to able to customize my Rafale Revive. I'm sure the engineer would help how to reduce strain after a few testing with designs I've come up with." Asher said,

"Design?" Rin asked,

"Yeah, 5 years of brainstorming. I wrote it in a notebook I left in my class, well it's just sketched." Asher said,

"You can draw?" Houki asked,

"Nope, just rough sketches. I can't wait for ~!" Asher said with a grin, the others can see a slight blush formed upon Asher's face showing how happy he is, they wondering just how much he like Rafale Revive that he brainstorming for 5 years. After that, Ichika and Asher some reason become taste tester from the girls, some reason they prepared an extra for Ichika all of them.

Asher can't help but snicker at the display how the girls wanted Ichika's attention so much to resort such a cheesy method. But surprising enough Rin prepared for Asher as well, saying that he must be hungry after the drill and heard he always eat buns during lunch.

"Don't misunderstand, you need some nutrition while being IS pilot, that's why you always tired easily!" Rin said as she blushed. Asher blinked in surprised been a while Rin made something for him as taste tester in the past with Ichika.

"Thanks, panda, bon appetit." Asher begins eating and comments it's taste good like last time which Rin smile at respond declaring that she never skipped cooking. While Ichika begins turning blue after tasting Cecilia's cooking, Asher stole a bite from it and wow he almost went to heaven, the sandwich she made is like eating a full bottle of vanilla instead of a sandwich.

"Ichika, good luck," Asher said as he pats his back.

"Don't let me deal with this alone!" Ichika whispered back,

"Like hell, she made it for you, be a man, and do the right thing!" Asher whispered back,

"Ichika, it best you tell her the truth, for both sake," Rin whispered.

Ichika mumbled that he's a man like a mantra before chugging all those vanilla's disguised as a sandwich all up with earn applause from Cecilia while Rin and Asher shake their heads. Ichika said something about pilot suits and Rin explain most of the girls didn't take then off which Ichika stare at them closely, the girls begin flustered calling him a pervert, etc, Ichika sigh, he really doesn't understand girls.

"Huh? I thought you keep them on. Don't tell me you take it off every single time?" Asher asked,

"Yeah, I mean you took it off too right?" Ichika asked,

"I wanted to keep on it but I took it off since I'm sweating like hell from storing those IS back," Asher said, Ichika looked at Charles and asked him what's wrong, Ichika felt joy that there is some fellow guy understand him and glad having them. Then the girls begin mumbling silently about guys that Ichika probably doesn't want to know about it, but Asher already knows what they mean.

"So Charles, did you get your room assignment?" Asher asked,

"Oh you weren't around in class, Orimura-sensei said you'll be assigned with Charles. How nice, staying with a fellow guy." Ichika said,

"Is something wrong with staying with me?" Houki asked as she slowly develops fury Aura, Ichika quickly replied no.

"Charles huh? If you need help don't hesitate to ask." Asher said,

"Thank you, Valentine," Charles said, but Asher tells him to call his given name instead. When at night both of them been given a room number and he manages to slip off from Chifuyu's room without being detected. He can feel a little relieved as he was afraid he did something indecent on his sleep with Chifuyu. But now with the separate bed, he won't worry too much, but there's one thing he needed to settle.

"Oh Charles, you wanna take shower first?" Asher asked as he unpacking his stuff.

"Um, I'm fine. You can go first, Asher-kun." Charles said.

"I see, or are you being conscious around a guy, Charles?" Before Charles respond during his unpacking the blonde eyes widen in shock what he said afterward.

"Or should I called you Charlotte Dunois, daughter of Albert Dunois, the head of Dunois Corp in France," Asher said as Charlotte turn her direction towards Asher who leaning against the window frame under the moonlight, grinning at her reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the underground facility, AIDA once again integrates itself with the IS core of Rafale Revive in secret without Asher's knowledge to further study of Asher's pilot skill. The performance is outstanding for a second time but due to weapon restrictions the AI unable to collect enough data, AIDA also noticed that each time Asher uses IS the boy seems tired out the most than anybody, it may be because of an adrenaline rush or the spec of the unit is not on synch with the boy. AIDA will further study to determine the cause and prevention method if possible.

As the data collected is mostly aerial combat, the current MS development is unable to perform mid-air activity as per IS with current supplies and technology provided in the facility in the past, but if the AI is correct the boy seems to excel in ground combat than mid-air.

AIDA saves the analysis of the practice drill into the database, the current development had finished leg part and arm part, the torso is half-finished leaving the only the cockpit to assemble after further analysis of Gunpla Battle cockpit system and OS for further updates. Each part and hanging on air by wires and sub arms. The head part of the visored optic had finished developed, the AI been working continuously to hasten the development of the chassis so that it can focus on combat analysis to be applied on OS.

A full diagram of Fascinator Alpha is displayed, showing a variety of weapons previously held. For now the facility able to provided weapons used by the Alpha version. According to the lore Asher input himself, it's mention that alpha is the first stage of his original gunpla. The AI winder if there are variants of Fascinator?.

Estimated completion withhold due to unexpected holding, will be completed in need than a month.

* * *

**And...CUT! Sorry always wanted to say that. I hope you have a good time with this, I've wanted to describe more on the battle scene but my choice of words isn't that good so forgive me.**

**For the question asking what kind of MS is Asher using, well the hint is the story profile pic the first customize gunpla. Just a little background, Asher was a fan of Jesta series especially the color and the head so whatever custom variants he used he always keep the head and coloring. If notice Fascinator is a mech name from Armored Core: Last Raven, which he came across during early age in his original timeline. (Actually, I like Jesta personally and GM Sniper custom. For Gundam is only Heavy Arms, but I like W series Gundam personally so I apply it on my OC**

**Maybe several chapters will be accord to cannon with some changes, especially Ichika being bombarded by girls, or fan servicing breast groping, etc, I'm going to exclude it I mean anime is much better than my wordings anyway. **

**If any question can PM me or something, once again thank you for your time. Check my profile I updated every chapter upload for my status.**

**See you, next illusion (Magic Kaitou 1412 end quote) :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, Everyone! Sorry for the late upload as I've got distracted by darksoul3 and watching some drama/anime during the lockdown. I've even watched the Infinite Stratos anime for the first time actually. Well, so-so for me actually just the amount of fanservice is making me cringe, I don't mind it but is just overboard for my taste like To-Love-Ru(that'snot anime but hentai for me in my opinion).**

**Also finished FF7 remake, good game actually. I'm not going to compare with the classic, as I treat it as stand-alone. **

**Also thanks for giving opinions and suggestions on review & PM, especially Dragon725 which helps a lot and a guest review about MS height fir reminder.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, as I usually describe actions like battles etc for other people, so I'm not really good at expressing sentences as I'm a quite bad writer since I've got used to straight to the point wordings.**

**Anyway, once again thank you for your time and reading this story, it has finally achieved my client's goal of having 100+ fav/follow, he is quite happy and without further prolonging, please enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything except for OC.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Customization & Complication

The next morning on Tuesday, the class had started, news about Asher's feat against two representatives cadets on equal had spread widely similar to Ichika's case for being the first male pilot until now. In addition, news about him defeated unknown assailant scorpion sentinel also spread him quite some attention which the wanted to avoid.

In the middle lesson, Chifuyu announced that the customization permit is for pick up at the faculty office after school, the Revive assigned to him is already assigned to an engineer in charge of it. Also, the teacher announced that the class tournament is resumed and it will be a tag battle. Asher guessed he probably won't be participating in the tourney, as he needs some time to finish the customization for his IS since it is held on the weekend, there's no way he can make it in time. Besides, he's currently looking forward to having a discussion with the PIC engineer, oh how he can't wait for it and wish class ends soon.

During lunchtime, Asher then glance towards Charles or Charlotte's seat as usual with Ichika and other girls before heading to lunch and remembered the last night conversation,

* * *

_Flashback_

_Charlotte was startled to hear her real name coming from the boy she just met today who didn't even present during the class introduction._

_"H-how?" Charlotte asked,_

_"Well, I did some research about the company since I want to know about Rafale Revive, self-study by the way since males have no point studying about IS in middle school as the majority. So it wasn't that hard to saw a few articles about the CEO and about having a daughter, it's on the internet." Asher shrugs. "Although, I'm not really sure about it at first because there's no official news about Dunois had a child, so it got me curious until I've come across some certain rumors" Asher still leaning on the window with arms crossed on his chest._

_"I guess the rumors about your intelligence gathering is true," Charlotte whispered herself._

_"Well, I got some ideas about why you disguised as a guy to infiltrate the academy, but I don't think you did a good job hiding it. Here's why;_

_Firstly, you used the Dunois name plus reveal yourself your knowledge about Rafale Revive._

_Secondly, every time Ichika invited you to change clothes for the sake of male bonding reason, that's how he was by the way, back to the main point is that you always decline it and ask us to go change first._

_Thirdly, I guess that your main objective is to observe Ichika and IS performance to gather enough data for your father's company, am I right?" Asher lists out the possibilities that he can think of, but it seems he guessed right after witnessing Charlotte's expression._

_"Yes, you are correct. My father's company is on the verge of the financial crisis, even if the company is one of the largest shares for IS mass production but the Revive is still a second-generation machine and France was omitted from the European Union's Ignition plan." Charlotte explained her situations,_

_"Ignition Plan, you mean the one that determined the supplier for the third generation, is that correct? Well, that explained about you and that German girl attended the academy at this timing, but I still don't get why the disguise?" Asher asked,_

_"Erm... My father ordered me to disguise as a male to get close to Ichika to observe and gain as much data as possible." Charlotte said,_

_"Order? I might be wrong but somehow you didn't seem to have a healthy relationship with tour parents." Asher asked,_

_"I'm actually a mistress child," Charlotte answered, her words seem heavy when she explained to Asher that she only met her father once or twice after her mother passed away and told her about her father to met up with him, the wife and others start ridiculing her. When Asher listening to his roommate, his old gunshot wound on his back start throbbing from his memory as if the pain before resurfaces as he winces and pressed his old recovered wound with his hand._

_"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked with worry look,_

_"Its nothing, just my old wound suddenly acting up. Sorry, didn't mean to pry into your private life but I have to say that your household is a douchebag, I mean ordering you to disguise your gender just to gain popularity? Understand they are desperate but come on. I take that if you failed your 'mission' they might possibly kick you out to streets." Asher said, Charlotte's expression remains gloomy, it is within expectation, after all, a mistress child from popular/powerful background never revealed into media to avoid scandal, etc, he won't be surprised that shes using different alias to attend school in France. He saw this kind of case before back home when a client visits his mother for adultery cases of some famous actor, but at least the child is given a proper lifestyle and they accepted each other._

_"Sigh, well that cooperates reality for you," Asher said, he saw the girl still wearing a depressing expression, he didn't want to do this but doing so might able to save some of her trouble and possibly to help him some stuff later._

_"How about this, I stay quiet about your disguise and your mission." Asher's words snapped out of her thoughts, she didn't expect to hear that. "In return, you will do something for me." Asher smirk._

_Charlotte immediately cover herself, "Y-You mean-",_

_"Wow, hold that thought! It's not what you think, I just need your IS knowledge and questions about Revive, that's all." Asher explained himself, the girl sigh in relief that it wasn't something...inappropriate._

_"But why would you help me?" Charlotte asked,_

_"Well, I'm not trying hard to be a good samaritan and trying to win over you or something, nothing is free in reality, is it? So in service of keeping my mouth shut about your disguise and mission, you're going to help me out with some stuff, give and take. Also, it's convenient for your mission as well." Asher said, but the girl is confused until Asher mentions this sentence._

_"I'll be test pilot for your future 3rd generation IS that's going to be designed by me. Which is why I need your help." Asher said,_

_"Design by you?" Charlotte surprised,_

_"Yeah, well I got some draft sketches drawn for 6 years out of boredom, so maybe a few might be possible to make it a reality and it's all about Revive so your expertise came in handy," Asher said as he pulled out a notebook and gave it to Charlotte, she flipped through some pages and something flicked her thoughts while going through the drafts she might call it ridiculous but if possible to make it into reality it might be interesting to see it first hand! Her curiosity is gotten into her and her thoughts completely forgotten about her mission whatsoever right now._

_"It's going to be a tough ride, you better expect a lot of screw up and errors. So, you're in?" Asher asked,_

_Charlotte remains silent for a while, she closed the notebook and placed it on the bed. Asher was slightly nervous when she got up and approaching him while raising her right hand but his nervousness all vanish when he saw her face._

_"I accept," Charlotte wearing a face of curiosity or the face of a challenger perhaps._

_"Cool, then it's a deal. Pleasure doing business, Charlotte." Asher's hand shook her hand and the deal is sealed._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

'Welp, at least one of my problems been taken care of, now I just to wait until after school, get the permit and discuss with the engineer in charge. I wonder what kind of trial and error will happen, what discussion will be held later, argh I can't wait for it!' Asher unconsciously showing his blissful grin expression, the classmate around a little weird out, wonder if better to ignore it.

"What's with him?" Houki asked,

"Probably remembered about the honor of fighting with England cadet representative such as myself previously," Cecile said as she flicked her hair.

"Hmph, more like how he has gotten cocky." Rin crossed her arm,

"Well, whatever he's thinking. But I never thought I see him with that expression. He must be really happy." Ichika said, Rin started to weird out as well, she took off and went to Asher's desk.

"Oi penguin!" Rin called out but Asher is not responding as he still in his Lala land.

"Hey, penguin! Answer me, you jerk!" Rin pops an angry vein on her head and proceeds to aggressively yank his collar repeatedly.

Asher speaks random gibberish due to Rin's violent tugging, he repeatedly trying to grab her hand to stop her but he touched somewhere that shouldn't be touched. The dark blue hair boy felt something soft and noticed the tugging had stopped. "Damn it, panda. Are you trying to kill me or something?" Asher cough slightly trying to gasp some air until he noticed that the Chinese girl seem unusually quiet until he felt something soft on his right palm which landed on her chest.

Rin was stunned and let out small tears before she reaches out her fist screaming 'Die!' to the unfortunate boy which had been unconsciously knocked out during while afternoon class. When he woke up, the class is over and his stomach was growling as he didn't have a chance to eat his lunch before succumbed by Rin's panda fist.

"Urgh, seriously? Damn that Rin sure packs a punch." Asher said as he rubs his nose bridge where he got punched.

"Looks like you're awake, idiot." Asher heard Chifuyu's voice and he noticed that he's in the medical bay again.

"Chifuyu? Did you bring me here?" Asher asked,

"Nope, Ichika's the one who does the job. If it weren't for testimony if some classmate you've could get into trouble for sexual harassment." Chifuyu said,

"Tell that to panda, I didn't expect her to grab me while I was daydreaming. Urgh, I can still freshly remember the pain from that fist." Asher said as he pinched his nose bridge.

"Anyway, I've bought you the permit since you couldn't come and pick it up. You can give it to the engineer tomorrow." Chifuyu said as she brings up the permit paper.

"Really? Oh, thank you Chifuyu. You're the best!" Asher immediately got up and his mind completely forgotten about the pain he suffered, he took the permit paper and at the same time hug her from happiness which the elder woman didn't prepare for the sudden invasion of personal space.

Chifuyu wanted to smack him but the boy immediately let go and look at the permit with a delighted expression as if a kid got their present. At the time, Chifuyu just thought that he's an adorable boy which she quickly shook off that thought and be professional.

"Oh, by the way, Chifuyu. Do you know anything about Charles Dunois?" Asher asked,

"Of course, we run a background check before enlisting as students," Chifuyu asked,

"Then why assign her as my roommate?" Asher immediately closed his mouth for unconsciously blurred out.

"Simple, because you could've helped her situation one way or another, besides the timing, couldn't be any better. With your permit to customized your IS, she'll able to get data from you using the Revive model series. Who would be up for the task if it wasn't you?" Chifuyu explains within her expectation that Asher knows about the France transfer student gender and situations before she enlisted the academy agreed to Charlotte"s request for hiding her real gender and circumstances in terms and conditions.

So Chifuyu decides its best to assign with Asher as he's familiar with Revive and the mock battle before strengthening her reasoning that somehow the boy might able to help the France student.

Meanwhile, the boy facepalms himself. Sometimes he wonders why Chifuyu seems to torture him whether on purpose or not. First, he stays in her room and sleeps in the same bed, and now sharing a room with a girl at his appearance age? He's still a healthy guy even though he had some self-restraint.

"Even so, I don't think I've got what it takes to make the 3rd generation honestly. The only thing I can think of is changing the Revives design and performance at the moment." Asher said,

"At least you have some plan for a start, don't worry. There are 3 years of freedom for her in the academy, I believe by that time she'll archive her objectives. I'm sure there's something from your homeworld to apply for your IS, isn't it? With Dunois's help, her knowledge will be a great assistance for you." Chifuyu said as she crosses her arm with a slight smirk that appeared on her mouth.

"Don't expect too much of it though, and you're right that Charlotte will be a great help for me though," Asher said,

"Anyway, if you're feeling better now, head back to your dorm or there will be consequences," Chifuyu said as she glared at the boy, Asher immediately bolted out towards the door. Chifuyu sigh and firmly tighten her crossed arms remembered the sensation from the hug just now, now that she thinks about it, she never received a hug before as everyone tends to give her personal space.

"That idiot getting too cocky, but I guess it's fine as we're siblings..." Chifuyu for some reason felt a little difficult to look at Asher as her sibling lately, is it because they're not blood-related or ever known his origin? Maybe she did a mistake when she made a decision for him to stay in her room before as she sees him as a sibling until he invades her personal space and accidental groping, ever since then her view towards the boy slowly change.

"I need to get it out of my head, what am I thinking? I'm not a high school girl looking for a relationship. Get it together, Chifuyu." Chifuyu smacks her own cheeks to regain focus, upon leaving to her room when she arrives, the room felt kind of empty without the dark blue hair boy around when she finishes changing into her nightgown, she might make a huge mistake after all as she slowly begins to miss her stepbrother company with her alone, she just remembered that she forgot to tell him about the class tournament as she slowly succumbed into sleep with a dream that somehow she's with Asher alone in a room with yukata facing the boy below her on the bedsheet. The next early morning, she couldn't afford to fave Asher as for some reason last night she's having a wet dream with the said boy, she's going to head for training room alone and let out some steam, probably she's stress from work and she reminds herself again that she's not some high school girl looking for relationship.

* * *

The next morning in class, Asher has been told about his entry for the tournament by Yamada-sensei but the roster is still in progress, the boy can't believe this not to mention it will be held next week and there will be no time to customize his IS unit as planned before, now all the planning is scrap for now and he needs to think of an alternative.

For some odd reason, he noticed that Chifuyu had been avoiding eye contact with him, he thought that his stepsister would keep a close eye to monitor him and seems to lack sleep because Chifuyu seems looks like she's about to murder someone right now.

After the class is done, Asher meets with the engineer in charge of his IS unit, her name is Kousaka Nanase, hearing that surname reminds him of the famous middle-schooler Gunpla Builder Kousaka 7Yuuma that Itsuki talks about last time. Kousaka-sensei is a twin tail like Rin but with reddish-brown hair, slightly smaller bust size, the same height as him a 165cm, wearing thick frame glasses kind of giving a school model.

"Ah, you must be Valentine, right? I've heard about you from Orimura-sensei, about your IS customization. Before we begin shall I provide some sample draft for you to choose? There are several data we could apply with existing data." Kousaka-sensei said,

"Actually, due to I'm enlisting to the tourney and the time frame is too short, I'm thinking of changing specs and add a little trinket on Revives as it is," Asher said,

"I see, that makes sense. So what would you like to do with your Revives?" Kousaka-sensei asked,

"Please take a look at this rough design I made recently, I think it would be sufficient given the time frame and could able to field test it out before the tourney," Asher said as he handed out the notebook. The engineer in charge glance through, she seemingly had a little doubt but also an interesting idea at the time.

"It does have an interesting concept, but there will be a lot of trial and error with this, are you sure?" Kousaka-sensei asked,

"Of course I expected there will be a lot of trials and error, that why the minimal adjustment," Asher said,

"Very well, I think you're the first pilot trying to something unorthodox way," Kousaka-sensei said,

"I've been told that a lot, shall we begin?" Asher asks,

"You can go back already, just leave it to the professionals," The engineer said but Asher shook his head in disagreement.

"Sorry, no disrespect. As that Revives is my responsibility, it is my belief to understand the units, the pilot should involve in units development and design, to draw out the full potential as much as possible. Also, If its something you build your own, it's easier to master it, don't you think?" Asher asked the engineer can't believe she's hearing this from a high schooler, although it made some sense if its something you build your own, mastering it won't be a problem and besides saves more time to know some problems during testing for pilots preference.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Kousaka-sensei asked and both of them begin their work.

* * *

Several days of trial and error, they faced many problems than they expected but with the help of Charlotte and surprisingly AIDA that able to sneak in Kousaka's system. Asher had a hard time explaining but AIDA just introduce as being an AI given to Asher by his former guardian, a fabricated story. Luckily, both Charlotte and Kousaka-sensei agreed to keep AIDA's existence as a secret.

The new upgrade for the Revives is nearly complete, despite the rush job. Although, it is not what Asher's ideal customization but it should suffice for now. When the teacher announced the tournament rosters, he didn't expect his first match will be complicated.

Asher's opponents will be Ichika and Charlotte, and his partner will be the German transfer student Laura Bodewig. Sometimes his luck is really shitty if he says so himself. Since Laura is the type of not listening to others, it's going difficult for her to acknowledge him as a partner. In addition, Charlotte has some info about his Revives and his piloting style from trial and error, so it will be a tough match for him.

But Asher didn't seem to be upset about all these disadvantages. After all, how long has it been since he felt nervous in a tournament? Knowing he will be fighting with his machine reminds him of the time he and Itsuki participate in some public event of gunpla tournament. The long-forgotten feeling that he missed 6 years ago will it finally be resurfaced?

He didn't think this day will come, frankly speaking. What's more, surprising is that during his field testing, a third-year teacher is giving assistance for it, although it is more like issuing a challenge than assisting, Asher wonders why would a third-year teacher challenge him? If he remembers correctly that teacher was the one who caught him near Chifuyu's room before, Ayase Nagisa he remembered that she was a previously former candidate during Chifuyu's prime and said to be on an equal stand, which explains her aggressive offensive that he had trouble dealing with but he was glad to have that fight as he had awakened the feeling he had lost before, the thrilling feeling, the joy when he was gunpla battle and the feeling to obtain a complete victory by giving his best shot, those feeling returned back to him. Although he had lost the practice match, he had gained something he needed the most, the Fighter spirit. Asher is really thankful to the third year teacher although he had no idea why the teacher would help in practice match though he can barely hear something about forgotten and revenge, he had no idea.

The tournament season is almost approaching, he, Kousaka-sensei, and AIDA had to make final preparations for his Revives, the boy still a little disappointed that he can't produce his ideal unit yet but the current adjustment should suffice.

"Asher, the tuning and adjustment for extra weapon system is complete. There will be no problems during the field." AIDA announced,

"I'm impressed, if your AI is not here to help out, we might have a problem," Kousaka-sensei said,

"Yeah, I'm agreed," Asher said as he looks at his newly upgraded Revives, it was painted with purple and black just like his original gunpla. The shield binder had added extra weapons, a 4-tube missile on top of the shielded binder. The round orb in the back had added extra thrusters for maneuverability, the armor plating had been enhanced the durability giving more protection, the arms of the Revives had installed a mini-machinegun carrying 120 x 9mm bullets in top of both forearms. The leg thruster had extra for more stability and speed, the back skirt of the Revives had been shortened which reduce the flight capability but it is still operable due to extra thrusters on the round orb, the skirt shortened to waist length, but it was installed with 2x grenades on both sides and a hidden compartment where he had installed a pair of melee weapon called Heat Nata in the back skirt.

He had an extra secret weapon but it was not complete and it's unstable to use yet, but he had it in the Revives just in case. He wanted to make as similar to his Gunpla Fascinator Alpha as much as possible, but given time frame, this is the best he can make of.

"I have to say, you build some sort of beast with this but are you sure this is the only weaponry needed to have? Revives still had some of the equalizer left for extra weapons." Kousaka-sensei asked,

"Nah this will suffice, it's best to leave the rest for the units with stabilizer device and other basic performance. Besides having too many weapons will be a waste since I don't think I had a chance to use them all. Best to use the most of it for tuning than weaponry if I'm going to compete with the third generation." Asher said,

"Good point, still that Charlotte not sure knows a lot about Revives, well consider he using one himself, customized on boot too," Kousaka-sensei said,

"Yeah, he's helpful," Asher said,

"Is he not coming today?" Kousaka-sensei asked,

"He's with Ichika training for the tourney, probably fixing his bad habit," Asher said,

"Hm, well it's going to be a tough match for you, boy," Kousaka-sensei commented,

"All the better, looking at the bright side, we can obtain data for my original plan," Asher said,

"Hahahaha, oh you're so adorable, boy. Say do we have a name for this new beast? Calling it Revive basic seems kinda inappropriate." Kousaka-sensei asked,

"FC Revive," Asher replied, the engineer wanted to ask what FC is mean but the boy just replied something related to his past, for him is a memory of his gunpla, a memento of his past. Later the boy dubbed it FC Revive Prototype officially, remembering that this unit is an incomplete version of his ideal unit. After all the adjustment had been done, he went back to his dorm to have an early rest for the tourney days to come. When he got in, Charlotte just barely finished changing into her pajamas.

"Ah, you're back, Asher-kun," Charlotte called him,

"Guess I missed the chance to 'accidentally' see your naked body." Asher joked,

"Ha-ha, very funny, Asher-kun," Charlotte said as she pouted with a blush on her face. "How's your Revive, Asher-kun?" Charlotte asked quickly to change the topic.

"We've done what we can, all that left is just me not to screw up. How about you?" Asher asked,

"Still okay, although Ichika is improving. At least he no longer charges straight up like usual. He seems to adapt quickly once given example and simpler instruction." Charlotte said,

"Well, he's simple-minded and all, thanks for looking out to him," Asher said,

"Is it all right for you?" Charlotte's question cause the boy to raise his left brow. "I mean you mention that it is fine for me to provide information about your Revive and your piloting style during the field testing to Ichika. Won't that cause you in huge disadvantages? I mean your partner is that Laura, she won't listen to you." Charlotte said with worry tone, frankly, she just feels guilty that she had to reveal all the hard work her roommate had done are easily revealed to his competitor.

"Don't worry about it, the tougher the fight the better for data collection. After all, as you know my current Revives is just a rush job, also thanks to you that we manage to figure out some problem and settle it with the help of everyone. I should be thanking you too, don't worry about it." Asher said,

"Don't you want to win the match?" Charlotte asked, shes slightly surprised that the boy is a little laid back,

"What I want is a complete victory." Charlotte confused, "I want a victory where both me and my opponent gives everything we got, exceeding our limits. Not because of some winning rewards or title, but just want to win against your opponent with our best shot. That's just all I want, call me childish is you want, but that's my personal objective." Asher said,

Charlotte shook her head, "No, I find it admirable. That you disregard external factors but just for your own selfish desire. I've kind of jealous with that freedom of yours." Charlotte said,

"Then you just need to make the first step, it's fine to be selfish or childish at some point. Besides, we got a lot of time to solve your financial crisis, remember that I'll help out making Revives third generation a reality if you help me out. So don't think too much of your so-called mission for now and just have some fun, it will be worth it." Asher gives her a cheerful grin, the girl can't help but blush from it as she never had any male friends treat her like this. Ichika is a nice person but for some reason, her roommate been making her a little flustered every time he tried to make her feel better.

"Oh, Asher. It's been in my mind for a while but why are you adopted to the Ichika-kun family?" All sudden she saw the boys fave start feeling down, "Ah, I mean I'm just curious, if you don't want to talk about it is okay, I understand!" Charlotte quickly explains that she didn't mean to pry into his personal life.

"Nah, it's okay. I figured out about you, so its fair for you to know. Well, 6 years ago I was at the abandoned factory alone without any memory of how I get there in the first place, when I'm trying to figuring out where am I, Chifuyu spotted me and she decided to adopt me when she found out I'm all alone." Asher said the blonde girl was afraid to ask what did he mean by that, Asher just continues that his parents and friends no longer around.

"So, it's kind of hectic for me to adjust myself the first time. When I found out she's actually a former champion and her spartan ways, it took me a long time to fit in their life until one incident where Ichika suddenly got kidnap and I took a bullet for him, still have an old scar on my right back shoulder. Thought that I was going to die with all that blood loss, but here I am, still kicking. Well, that's all about me, now that I think of it. We're both kinds of similar in terms of trying to fit into the family." Asher laughs sheepishly until he suddenly being lunge by Charlotte on his bed, he almost falls behind but he manages to stabilize himself, then he saw Charlotte was hugging him and cried.

"Oi-oi, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Err, calm down Charlotte. Oh shit, what am I supposed to do?" Asher asked himself, Charlotte continue to cry but her tears are actually for both of them, she is sad about the boy's life being completely alone if it weren't for Ichika's sister she can't imagine how he will survive, knowing that reminds of her life as well when she tried to fit in her father's family but being ridiculed by almost every household and her father didn't seem to treat her as a family. All the feelings she kept inside her bottle up during her life in her father's household, the loss of her mother, the stress of her current life all the feelings break out from her inner prisons, crying in both sadness and frustrations.

Asher didn't know how to comfort a crying girl at his appearance age, so he did the most logical and probably cause him trouble, he soothes her by patting her head. The girl was shocked at the foreign touch but was soon at ease up and the familiar feeling came thru her, she slowly succumbs and went to sleep, exhausting from her crying outburst just now. Asher heard the girl whisper before she went to sleep.

"Silly, I'm not your mom." Asher sigh, he slowly moves away and tried to carry Charlotte to placed her on her bed, but he thinks he messed up as suddenly Charlotte's button got loose and given him a full clear view of her bosom. The boy was barely able to prevent his nosebleed by looking away, quickly cover herself up pulling the clothes together with blankets on and write a memo on her desk that he didn't do anything to her during her sleep just in case when she notices her chest button was loose. After the memo was done, he quickly went back to sleep but his mind keeps invading with the image of Charlotte's breast, he going to have a hard time sleep and he blames his hormones for it.

At the same time, Laura was in her room staring at the night sky, she will prove herself to her instructor that this academy is not a place for her and should be in Germany instead. But because of that sorry excuse if a little brother causes her instructor to gave up the Mondo Grosso title. Laura will not recognize that pathetic man related to her instructor, she will completely crush him without fail.

Although, there is one thing that caught her attention, the instructor stepbrother named Asher Valentine. From her observation during the practice drill before she can tell that the shorter boy had some combat experience although not military standards but for civilians' level is considered high level. Even so, she will crush the other boy as well, for suddenly assaulting AKA hugging her beloved instructor in front of her is unacceptable!

"Just you wait, I'll crush both you with my own strength!" Laura said as she clenches her fist.

Meanwhile, at AIDA's underground facility, the AI begins the process of all the data obtained during field testing for Asher's IS. The data is very valuable and the AI is looking forward to collecting more during to tourney. To be the truth, AIDA prefers not to reveal its existence but in order to solve the boy's problem before the tourney, the AI had to make an appearance and fabricated the story being an AI given by the bot's parent.

As for the MS project, most of the chassis is complete and the weaponry is redesigning. According to statistics, it is almost 80% complete and all that left is combat data. If the AI has access to human emotion, AIDA will certainly be excited.

* * *

**And...cut!**

**Well, I tried to have some emotional moments, but maybe not a good job for it. Hope is acceptable. Of course, I'll edit back if there's a major mistake like a typo before, I don't know why it happens a lot lately, probably the keyboard/fons trying to screw me up or something.**

**Well, I've decided to insert some Asher's fanservice for comedy nothing too major I hope. The idea of having Charlotte and Rin as Asher's harem is a kind of interesting idea as originally I plan to pair up with Chifuyu (my personal favorite and got permission from my client). So, I've written it this way for those three ladies at this point. I'm not going to make them all kyah kyah blush blush wanted attention like in cannon, I mean is kind of way overboard for me so I tone it down for future chapters.**

**Also, the idea for following striker pack and the battery, thanks that give me some idea and I agree that IS once the energy shield is depleted and the machine goes kaput is kind of derp. So once again thank toy for the opinion Dragon725.**

**Erm, think I stop here or I'll be writing a full-page report for Author's note. **

**Thank you for your time and read, we are appreciated and look forward to the next chapter where Asher going to show them his Gunpla Battle skill to the max even though he's rusty.**

**For more update, can refer to my profile or PM me if want to ask something.**

**Cheers, and stay safe!**


End file.
